Dino Thunder: Lost in a Strange World
by Data Sqad Red
Summary: Bobby was once an ordinary kid, until he somehow got sucked into the world of the Power Rangers. Now he must join the Dino Thunder team to help save Reefside and find a way home. But what if he finds a reason to stay? Kira/OC
1. A Night to Remember

**A/N****: **This is partially a rewrite of an old story of mine, Stega Ranger, so if you notice any similarities, that's why. I initially didn't want to re-write Stega ranger, but after re-reading it I realized that there was a lot in it that I didn't like, and I'm deliberately making this a Dino Thunder Story because it is the only series where this works really well. So please enjoy.

_**Dino Thunder: Lost in A Strange World**_

**Chapter 1: A ****Night to Remember**

Bobby Richards was an ordinary kid. He played guitar, enjoyed playing basketball and his PlayStation with his friends. He lived in a small city of Arnavale in South California. His grades were good, not brilliant, but good enough for his parents to stay off his back. His bedroom wall was covered with posters of various bands, ranging from metal to grunge, punk to country, and his desk was usually cluttered with papers from school, and a small pile of comic books sat on his bedside table. But even someone whose life was ordinary could be exceptionally. At 17 he was playing weekly gigs at a local youth center, took karate lessons three times a week, and still had time for school and a decent social life.

Those things his friends knew about. But there was one thing that his friends knew nothing about. Like most kids his age, they all enjoyed TV shows that were big when they were younger, some times it was an obvious one of a generation, like Captain Planet or Pokémon. But there was another craze of the early nineties that Bobby had never forgotten about. Power Rangers. And even as he got older, and the shows popularity slowly dropped, he continued to watch it. He wasn't obvious about it. His day didn't stop so he could watch it, but he always tried to find time to sit down and watch it. He wasn't sure what it was about it that kept him watching; whether it was the classic black and white sense of good and evil, or the cheesiness in the humor and stories, or if it was simply a fun reminder of his youth. Some seasons he hadn't actively watched, just occasionally when the plot moved forward, and some seasons he would watch the second he could and even re-watch later on. One particularly season that stood out as his favorite was Dino Thunder. Much like his reasons for watching the show in the first place, Bobby wasn't quite sure why this particular season was his favorite, maybe because he identified with the characters is ways that he hadn't since the original series, after all this was the first series in years that had rangers who actually went to high school, or had Tommy Oliver as an active ranger, or maybe it was the fact that it had dinosaurs as Zords, Bobby did like dinosaurs. So as the years went on, Bobby remained a faithful yet secret fan of his childhood heroes, un aware that he would eventually be thrown right in the middle of it.

*****

The day began as any ordinary day would. It was a Sunday, and the final of RPM had aired the day before, but as he had decided that explaining to his younger siblings why he was watching a show that even they had deemed for little kids (His brother was 13 while his sister was 9), he decided to wait and watch it later on his computer. An hour later, after being satisfied with the end of what he had deemed a standout on Power Ranger series, he left his room for breakfast, where his mother was already at the table.

"When were you playing at the youth center again?" she asked him as she looked up from her toast.

"New years Eve mom," he replied with a smile, it wasn't the first time he had reminded her, but he could tell she was mainly asking to make conversation, she was about to run off to work and this was probably her only chance to talk with him before she got home later that evening, so he decided to keep the conversation going. "I'm going over to Marks for a practice today though."

His mother nodded and went back to her breakfast. A few minutes later she was out the door, and Bobby was finishing his breakfast and began to get dressed. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had the sudden urge to make sure that he wore green, so he slipped a green t-shirt on over his black long sleeve one, picked up his guitar, and then hopped on his bike and rode to his friend Mark's place.

Band practice went well, all of them knew the set so well that they could probably play it backwards if they were asked to, and before long the end of the day had come and they began to pack up their gear.

"So remember to watch the timing on Hysteria," Derek "Sharpie" Millar, their drummer, reminded them as there were packing up their gear, "I can only do so much."

"I'll try to keep that in mind when my fingers are all over the fret board." Replied the Bass player, Mark Bourne.

"Whatever dude," Sharpie laughed as he got into his car. He lived at the other end of town to mark and he had to bring his drum kit, but because Mark lived minutes away from the youth center, they were just leaving their gear at Mark's, it didn't make much sense to haul their stuff back home only to bring it back a few days latter. Bobby looked outside to see that it was getting dark.

"I better head," he told the other two as he unchained his bike outside, "Mom's probably got dinner nearly ready."

"Alright dude, see you Thursday."

Bobby picked up his bike and took off down the street. He enjoyed cycling at night; the roads were practically empty and there was something soothing about the winter night sky.

He was just passing the youth center when something caught his eye. It was a small flash of light, nothing big, but enough to catch his attention. Bobby was about to dismiss it as his imagination when the flash happened again, and it appeared to be coming from behind the youth center. Curious, Bobby got off his bicycle and wheeled it over to the youth center, before putting it on the grass outside and moving to get a closer look. He turned the corner to where the light was coming from, only to find nothing.

_Weird,_ he thought,_ there has to be something making that light._

He was just about to leave when the light appeared again. Only this time it wasn't a flash, this time the light stayed. As he stared in amazement, Bobby noticed that the light was green, and was almost like a floating ball of energy. Bobby continued staring at it, beginning to wonder why the light wasn't disappearing like it had before, and then watched in horror as the ball of light began to move towards him. His first instinct was to run, but something inside him wasn't letting him. The light was nearly on him now, and Bobby raised his arms to shield him eyes from the light. All of a sudden, the light engulfed him, and Bobby could almost feel himself being lifted off his feet, as if he were floating. As he could tell that his feet were no longer grounded, Bobby began to panic, wonder what was happening. Then suddenly, the light got even brighter, and Bobby was thrown to the ground.

After recollecting himself, and checking to make sure that he was still in one piece, Bobby slowly got to his feet. The first thing he noticed was that it was still night time, and that he was no longer behind the Youth Center, and was now standing next to a road with what looked like woods on either side of it. That was the first thing to really surprise him. Arnavale didn't have woods or forests anywhere near the town, it had a park and a beach, but no forest. But the next thing that him so much that he had to pinch himself to make sure he was awake. It was a great big sign that read: **Welcome to Reefside.**

"Oh hell no," Bobby exclaimed as he ran over and examined the sign. It was metal and firmly cemented into the ground, it was legit. Bobby took a step back to take everything in. His first thought was that he was going crazy, and his second was that it was just a weird dream. After all, Reefside wasn't a place, and neither was Turtle Cover, Briarwood, or Angel Grove. Yet there he was standing to the entrance of the city of the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. But why was he there? What year was it in this weird dimension that he possibly had fallen into? Were there Power Rangers in the city?

_Okay Bobby, lets be rational, it's probably just a dream. But even if it is I'm still going to need some help. Okay, who do I know lives in Reefside and could help me?_

The name came to him almost as soon as he had the question: Dr. Tommy Oliver. He wasn't sure if Tommy would be able to help, but at the very least it was someone to talk to who was used to the strange and fantastical, this was a guy who'd be sucked into a children's story book for god's sake.

_Now,_ he thought to himself,_ how do I get there?_

*****

It took him at least an hour and a half. He managed to hitch a ride to the Cyberspace, which luckily for Bobby was close to the edge of the city, before finding a phonebook and looking Dr. Oliver up in the phone book. After finding the address, and asking a passerby for directions, he began the long walk to the woods where he could hopefully get some answers. After a walk that seemed to take forever, but not as long according to his watch, Bobby was standing in front of the house of the legendary Power Ranger. He let himself rest for a bit, before stepping onto the porch, taking a deep breath and knocked on the door. At first he thought he hadn't been heard, or that Tommy wasn't home, but soon he heard the sound of footsteps coming up some stairs, the hydraulic hissing of what Bobby assumed to be the entrance to the Dino Lair closing, and the more heavy footsteps moving towards the door. The door swung open, an all of a sudden, standing in front of Bobby was the man who had "done it all." He was just in a black t-shirt and jeans, but Bobby was still amazed to see, despite having seen it many times before, Tommy without his signature pony tail. He struggled to speak to the former ranger.

"Umm, hi," he stammered as he struggled to get his words out, "I'm Bobby Richards, umm, and need I need your help."

Tommy looked at him with a hint of surprise, not many people would expect to see a 17 year old boy randomly show up on their doorstep at a time which Bobby assumed was late in the night. Especially since he had never met the boy and lived in the only house in a remote area of the city.

"I don't know if I can kid,' he replied, still surprised by Bobby's presence "Should I call you're parents?"

"Umm actually I came for some specific help," Bobby continued, "It kinda involves multiple colours and a spandex?"

This was where Tommy's eyes lit up. Bobby's comment could only mean one thing, and Bobby could see the cogs turning in his head.

"You better come inside." He said quickly, ushering Bobby through the door, and swiftly checking outside to make sure he wasn't followed.

But now that Bobby was actually in the house, the house of _the _Tommy Oliver, Bobby immediately and unintentionally unleashed his inner fan boy. Taking in every little detail, and although he was surprising his thousands of questions for the legendary ranger, there was one thing that he simply couldn't wait to see.

"Can we take this somewhere more private?" he asked as he looked around the entrance hall, knowing full well that they were completely alone.

"We're alone," Tommy stated bluntly, "where else could we go?"

At that very moment, Bobby found what he was looking for, the small T-Rex skeleton. He moved the jaw downward and almost immediately as he did so, the stairs to the dino lair appeared from out of the floor. Bobby looked up at the former ranger with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah," Tommy replied, feeling slightly embarrassed, "That place."

The two of them moved downstairs, and Bobby immediately regretted it as his inner fan boy gave a leap for joy. There was the wall of monitors, most of which Bobby assumed were inactive, as well as many doors that lead to the different areas of the lair. And more than half the pieces of equipment had the Dino Thunder symbol on it. But Bobby knew that he didn't have time to drool.

"Alright," said Tommy, "We're down here, which by the way, I have no idea how you knew about it, what is it that you need my help with?"

"Alright," he said, "but I've got to warn you that this is going to sound really weird and you'll probably think I'm crazy."

"I think I'll be the judge on that."

Bobby took a deep breath, he knew that this conversation wasn't going to be easy, and he just hoped that he could find the right words.

"Okay here it goes," he said, "I'm from another reality where Power Rangers only exist on TV, a TV show which started with you, Jason, Zach, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly. Anyway, in my world that was seventeen years ago, I don't know how long it's been here. The series continued on, even after all the original rangers left. Eventually the seasons got their own names. Anyway, one of those seasons, is called Dino Thunder

Tommy's eyes widened as he heard the name, and again Bobby could see the cogs turning in the former rangers head.

"That's how I knew how to find you,' he continued, "and how to get into the dino lair, it's in the show, and in it, you're the mentor to the next team of rangers."

"I know it all sounds crazy you think I'm probably just some obsessed stalker, but I was would have been what, eight, when you stopped being a ranger?"

Tommy shook his head in disbelief, this was really full on. After a few moments he raised his head then got up and started going through some papers on his desk.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Bobby Richards, why?"

"You might want to take a look at this."

Tommy found what he was looking for and handed it to him. It was a print out of a class role, and the first thing he noticed were three very familiar names; Kira Ford, Connor McKnight and Ethan James. Plus the role was dated September 2004.

_Okay,_ Bobby thought, _so they're not rangers yet, but are about to be, at least I now know that._

But then his eyes fell upon another name on the role, one he would never have guessed would be there. For a moment, he swore his heart had stopped from the shock.

**Bobby Richards.**

"No," he gasped, "That's impossible."

"I thought your name sounded familiar," said Tommy, "but if what you're saying is true, you've somehow gotten onto one of my class roles."

"Hey your guess is as good as mine." Bobby replied, still trying to take everything in. There was no possible explanation for any of this. Even taking out the severe impossibility of him being in this world in the first place, he'd barely been there two hours, there's no way someone could have learned of his existence and enrolled him at Reefside High. Unless that person knew he was coming…

"Look," Tommy told, seeing how distressed he was, "I don't know what's going on, but I believe you. Hell, I've been in enough weird situations to not say that it's flat out impossible. But it looks like you're going to need a place to stay. I mean, if you've got no way of getting home you'll probably be here for a while."

Bobby nodded, he didn't exactly want to spend his nights on the streets when Tyranodrones were about to start creeping about.

"So do you have a guest room or something?" he asked, realizing that the show had never shown any part of the house other than the entrance hall.

But Tommy shook his head, as if ready for the question.

"You can't stay here," he said, "it's too dangerous. If you know about what's happening in Reefside at the moment, then you'll know that something's after me. I can't put you in that kind of danger."

Bobby thought about. It did make sense, even though Bobby knew that Tommy wasn't going to get attacked, but he figured that Tommy would feel better if he was certain he was in harms way.

"Alright then," Bobby agreed, "where do you suggest I go?"

*****

Tommy knocked on the door of the Cyberspace, Bobby in toe. It was hard to think that he'd been outside the Cyberspace not too long ago. But now it was different. Seconds after Tommy had knocked on the door, a tall red haired lady answered.

"Hi Hayley," said Tommy as he greeted the woman, leaving Bobby to stare as the Dino Thunder tech guru was standing right in front of him, "I can't thank you enough."

"Don't worry about it," she replied with a smile, "I understand. You're Bobby right? Come on in."

Bobby did as he was told and followed Hayley inside. But instead of going into the café area, they continued up some stairs and Bobby soon found himself in a small apartment.

"The guest room is just to the left," she told him, "Tommy's explained everything, so don't worry."

Bobby nodded and went to check out the room. It was small, as Bobby expects, with a single bed the sat in front of a window, which looked out onto the street outside the Cyberspace. After checking out the room, Bobby went back to the main room.

"I better head off," said Tommy, "I have school tomorrow, and I don't want to show up sleepy on my first day. I've heard the new principle is abit of a hard case."

"you have no idea," Bobby muttered under his breath, but then he realized something. "School starts tomorrow?"

"Yeah," admitted Tommy, "I guess you kinda do need to go, considering you've been enrolled somehow."

Bobby groaned, great, now on top of figure out how he got there, he had to go to school as well. But at least now he got to meet the Dino Rangers.

"Alright then," he said, "See you tomorrow."

A few minutes later, Tommy was gone, and after a prolific amount of thankyous to Hayley, Bobby went to bed. He began thinking about home, about how his parents were no doubt out looking for him, ringing around asking if anyone knew where he'd gone. They wouldn't of course. Who in their right mind would imagine that a boy had somehow slipped through the fabric of reality and into the dimension where Power Rangers existed? Bobby sighed, knowing that worrying wasn't going to help, and remembering that he now had school the next day, finally gave into his tiredness and fell asleep.

*****

A tall man entered the under ground area of his premises, excited with the news he was about to bring.

"Master?"

"I have asked you many times to stop calling me that." Replied a disembodied voice. "I have never been your master and never will."

"Forgive me, force of habit. I just came down to let you know that it worked, the boy is now where we need him to be."

The man flicked on some lights, revealing many computers with multicoloured lights. But in the center of the room was a large opaque tube. Suddenly the tube lit up, and large head appeared in it, looking almost like a hologram.

"Excellent work." The head told the man, "Now we must pray that he will know what to do."

**Next Time: **The Day Of The Dino Part 1


	2. Day Of The Dino: Part 1

**The Day of the Dino**

**Part 1**

Bobby woke up the morning when the light started to seep through the curtains. The first thing he did once he was awake enough was look around the room. Sure enough, he was still in the spare room above the Cyber Space.

_So it wasn't a dream,_ he thought glumly as he slumped back into bed and stared at the ceiling. Like the night before, his mind was racing. The same questions, but again, no answers. He wasn't sure if it had fully sunk in yet. He was trapped in what Bobby had up until recently believed to be a fictional universe. He had no idea why or how, but he did know that if it was real, chances were that he wasn't going to see his family for a very long time. But at the same time, he wasn't feeling homesick, it felt like just a wild night, maybe he was still sub consciously telling himself that it would all be over soon.

After a few more minutes of pondering, he remembered that he had also somehow been enrolled at Reefside High. As with the rest of his situation, the enrollment brought up many questions which he couldn't even begin to know how to answer. All he knew was that his best way of finding answers was to go to Reefside High.

Eventually he forced himself out of bed. He had slept in a t-shirt Hayley had leant him, not wanting to dirty the only clothes that he owned when he had school the next day. As he got up he noticed that Hayley had laid out a towel for him, and that his clothes were missing. But the question as to where they went was answered the moment he entered the bathroom, where they were sitting neatly folded and washed on top of what Bobby assumed to be the clothes basket. He went over to the pile and saw a note saying:

**I thought you might want clean clothes for school; breakfast is downstairs when you're ready. Hayley. **

Touched that a woman he barely knew would do that for him, Bobby quickly had a shower before throwing on his clothes and heading downstairs. He found Hayley sitting behind the counter, eating her breakfast.

"Good morning inter-dimensional traveler," she said cheerfully in between spoonfuls of cereal, "better, eat up, you have to get to school."

Bobby nodded sheepishly and took the other bowel that was sitting on the counter.

"Thanks for washing my clothes," he said as he poured the Cheerio's into the bowel, "you didn't have to though."

"Yeah well I figured they could use a wash," she replied, "I was putting a machine on anyway. Besides, that's not all I've done."

She reached behind the counter and pulled out a small backpack and placed it in front of him.

"I had some empty exercise books in the office. I need some for my paperwork so I just buy them by the dozen."

Bobby stared at the gift, becoming more and more amazed by Hayley's generosity.

"I don't know what to say."

"Hey don't worry about it." She replied, "It'll raise suspicions if you show up to school with nothing."

Bobby nodded, knowing she was right. He knew it was going to be difficult to blend in to Reefside High, and hoped no one would notice one new kid, but Hayley was right, showing up without so much as a pen would certainly raise a few eyebrows, especially with a super villain for a principle.

"Speaking of which," Hayley continued, "I realized that you might need a cover story for why you're suddenly in Reefside, so I figured you could tell them you moved here from Angel Grove to live with your Aunt."

Bobby stopped eating his cereal and looked up at Hayley; he hadn't thought that people might ask why he was suddenly showing up in the senior year of High School.

"And this aunt would be…?" he inquired, already half knowing the answer.

"That would be yours truly," grinned Hayley, "let's just hope that no one realizes that I don't have any siblings."

Bobby nodded with a smile and finished his breakfast. As a thank you for all her help, Bobby helped her set up the Cyberspace for the day before heading out to school.

"Now just lie low," Hayley told him as he headed out the door, "and be careful of that new principle, I heard that she worked in a prison before coming to Reefside."

"Among other things," Bobby muttered as he headed out the door, remembering that Principle Randall was just an alias for Mesogog's henchmen, Elsa.

Luckily, The Cyberspace was easily within walking distance from Reefside High, which Bobby rationalized as to why it was such a popular hangout; if it was walking distance from school then kids could easily head there when the day was done. He was nearly there when he decided that he should take a look at the off to school package that Hayley had given him. Just as she had said, there were at least four exercise books for Bobby to use to take notes, as well as pens, a ruler and a calculator. But the last item in the bag made Bobby feel even more grateful for Hayley's help. She had packed him lunch.

*****

Bobby began the day by heading to the school office, where he collected his timetable and locker information and was soon amazed at just how much Reefside High reminded him of his own high school. It was as if everything that had happened that morning and night before was a dream, and he had just woken up from it. There were still the usual cliques, the jocks picking on the nerds and hitting on cheerleaders, the nerds being shoved in lockers are showing their marveled friends a new application for calculus. So alike in fact, that it was only when he saw Tommy walk around the corner and talking to Principle Randall that Bobby remembered that he was still in Reefside, not Arnavale.

"…so just remember, if you see them smile you know that you're doing something wrong."

Randall gave Tommy an evil smile, although only Bobby knew it was probably because she knew who Tommy really was.

"Well then, I'm off to find my first truant." And with that she slammed her clipboard shut and set off down the halls.

As soon as he was certain that Randall was gone, Bobby went up to Tommy.

"Tommy," he called out, "I mean, Dr. Oliver."

Tommy turned around to see Bobby coming towards him.

"Hey," he said, "how'd you go last night?"

"Great, Hayley's really nice," Bobby replied, "she's already helped me out a lot."

Tommy chuckled at the news.

"Yeah that's Hayley," he told him, "she always has a way of helping people."

Bobby laughed as he remembered the episode where she was introduced and succeeded in helping both Connor and Kira and a matter of mere seconds.

"I saw you talking to the principle," Bobby continued, "she seems like a real piece of work."

"Yeah," agreed Tommy, "apparently she used to work in a prison. Anyway, class starts in ten minutes so we'd better move."

Bobby laughed and headed to class. As it turned out, Bobby had Tommy first period. As he entered the room, he looked out to see the faces he'd come to know over the many times he had watched Dino Thunder; there was Ethan James, typing away at his laptop, _probably working on the code for the school sprinklers_, Bobby thought to himself. There was also Cassidy Cornel talking to Devin, her lapdog, possibly about some sort of scoop that she had. He noticed Connor's chair was empty, and Bobby remembered that playing hooky was the very reason Connor got detention. And then he saw Kira Ford. Just sitting their quietly, scribbling away on her note pad, perhaps working on a new song, completely ignoring the typical teenage chaos going on in the rest of the classroom. Bobby quickly looked around for a seat, and then realized that the only spare one was next to Kira.

_Well,_ he thought to himself, _I did say I should get to know them._

He moved over to the desk and sat down in the seat next to her. Realizing that class wasn't going to begin immediately, he figured it he may as well try to make conversation.

"What are you working on?' he asked, although he immediately realized how annoying it sounded. So he was surprised when she answered without annoy hint of annoyance in her voice.

"It's just a song," Kira replied, "just basics at the moment though."

"Cool."

Bobby racked his brains, hoping trying to think of a conversation starter that didn't make him sound like a stalker. Luckily, Kira did it for him.

"Are you new around here?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah," replied Bobby, amazed that he didn't think of just introducing himself.

"I just moved here from Turtle Cove, I'm living with my Aunt at the moment."

"Oh cool, so I guess you haven't really seen much about Reefside then?"

"Not really," said Bobby, trying to tell at least half of the truth, "just moved a couple of days ago."

Kira nodded and went back to her song, but something in Bobby made him keep the conversation going.

"So is there anyone here I should watch out for?" he asked, despite the fact that he already knew the names she would tell him.

"Well," Kira start as she raised her head again and pointed towards the blonde at the front of the room, "for starters, there's Cassidy Cornell. She wants to be a big time reporter. I can't really condemn her for that; I want to be a singer. But she's so in our face about and thinks everything's a story, you better watch yourself. She might think that the new boy in school is the story of the year and try to catch you for an interview."

Bobby nodded as Kira pointed everyone else out to him.

"Over there is Ethan James," she continued, "mega techno geek. Like right now, he's probably planning to hack into the pentagon or something. And give him a few years, he could probably do it."

Bobby chuckled at that comment.

_I don't think the schools sprinkler system is as high secured as the pentagon__, but I'm sure he has those kind of aspirations as well._

"He seems like a nice guy, but he's way too obsessed with computers to talk to people. Now sitting next to him is Krista Phillips. I like her, she seems to be one of the only girls here interested in something other than themselves. She's an environmentalist, and really passionate about it. There's also Derek Owen, and he's a mean piece of work. He's a huge prick, and pushes everyone around just because he's on the soccer team and big enough to intimidate people. I don't think there's anyone in the school with a bigger head than him, except maybe-"

"Conner McKnight?" Bobby cut in before he could stop himself. Lucky for him Kira found it amusing.

"Ahhhh," she said, "I see his reputation precedes him."

_Quick Bobby, think of something!_

"Yeah, a friend back in Turtle Cove mentioned that the Reefside Soccer team beat the crap out of them, and that this one guy called Conner McKnight was really arrogant about it."

_Come on, buy it._

Kira laughed and nodded, appearing to agree that Conner was seemingly an ass.

At that moment, Tommy entered the room, ready to start the day.

"Welcome everybody, I'm Dr. Oliver and this is first period science. I want to start the year by making it about you, what you hope to do and what you want to achieve. So first of all, any questions?"

Cassidy's hand immediately shot up into the air.

"Dr. Oliver, I'm Cassidy Cornell."

There was a groan that rippled through the class, and Bobby couldn't help but snort at Cassidy's reputation.

"As you might know," Cassidy continued, "I am the lead anchor for the school's news network and I want to ask questions that I'm sure our viewers would want to know. For starters, aren't you a little young to be a teacher?"

Tommy chuckled, taking it as a compliment.

"I can assure you Cassidy, I'm old enough. Now if you want to take a seat, we can get started."

Cassidy took her seat, annoyed at how her interview had been rejects so easily. Tommy looked around and noticed an empty seat.

"Umm are we missing someone?"

Kira leant over to Bobby.

"Looks like the infamous Mr. McKnight is playing soccer to work on his hooky skills." She whispered, making Bobby chuckle

"Well, I guess it's not fair if I stop the lesson for one kid," Tommy decided, "I guess Randall will find him."

"Good luck to him then." Chuckled Derek loudly.

"Yeah," agreed Devin, "I heard she worked in a prison before she came here."

*****

The lesson had gone quickly. Tommy somehow had made science, a subject which Bobby had never cared about before, a fascinating subject. It was possibly because Tommy was focusing on dinosaurs, which Bobby had loved since he was a kid. Before long however, the lesson was over, and after another period, the bell sounded for recess, and the student body spilled out onto the grounds to relax. Bobby had been fortunate enough to share his other period with Kira, and they were both now sitting on a park bench while Kira played her guitar.

Unfortunately, the thought of a relaxing recess was far from Bobby's head, because he knew just how important this one was. If he distracted Kira from her playing, then Randall couldn't give her a detention. And if Kira didn't go to detention, she wouldn't find the yellow dino gem. So, despite the fact that he loved to play guitar, Bobby sat patiently. Waiting for Randall to snag Kira into detention with a crazy rule.

Unfortunately that plan didn't work out the way he had wanted. During their two classes together, Bobby and Kira had mainly discussed their music interests, and Bobby had eventually let slip that he had played guitar and sang in a band "back home". He thought nothing of it at the time, but the more he looked at the guitar now, the more he wanted to play it. And Kira, armed with the knowledge of Bobby's musical skills, noticed him hungrily eyeing the guitar.

"You want to play?" she asked him innocently, unaware the effects of what would happen if she didn't play.

"Umm."

_Okay Bobby, think hard. You can't exactly tell her that Reefside depends on her playing this guitar at this very moment. But what other excuse do I have?_

Bobby looked around, he had been carefully monitoring the maintenance shed all of recess, waiting for Ethan to "stealthily" pop in with his laptop, as he knew Randall was going to show up just before the sprinklers would go off.

_Okay, have a play_ he decided_, but the moment you see Ethan, hand it back._

"Sure," he told her as he took the guitar and pick from her, briefly racked his brain for a song to play and immediately began to play the opening chords to All the Small Things, before adding vocals.

"_All The Small Things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take, one lift  
You're right, best trip  
Always, I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, Waiting  
Commiserating_

_Say it aint so  
I will not go  
Turn the lights off  
Carry me home_

_Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she cares_

_Say it Aint so  
I will not go  
Turn The lights off  
Carry me home_

Bobby was just about to launch into the rest of the song, when suddenly he heard clapping behind me.

"I see that you're certainly making you're self known Mr. Richards."

Bobby's eyes widened as he realized who was behind me. He must have gotten caught up in playing and not noticed Ethan walk by. He slowly turned around to see Principle Randall with an evil smile on her face, and a solemn Conner McKnight behind her.

_Please no,_ he begged silently,_ Kira was the one meant to get detention, not me!_

Before he even got the chance to feel bad about wishing detention on the first person he'd befriended in Reefside, Randall started.

"Mr. Richards are you aware that you need written permission to perform on school grounds?"

"I'm sorry principle Randall, I didn't."

"Excuse me Principle Randall?" asked Kira as she stood up next to Bobby, "Are you aware that kids who play an instrument are more likely to get into college?"

Randall looked down at the two of them through her glasses.

"Well now," she smirked, "You two are hardly college material."

Kira was absolutely shocked, but Bobby shrugged it off, he was a little bit more preoccupied with how he was going to get out of the mess he'd just made.

"Come on Mr. Richards, come with me."

"Well you see Principle Randall," continued Kira, "it was actually my guitar that Bobby here was playing, and I've been performing all recess. He's new here, he didn't know. But I do, so if there's anyone who you should be punishing, it's me."

Randall stared her down at Kira, and then looked at Bobby, then back at Kira.

"You're right," she decided, "You should be punished. You have detention as well."

Before anymore arguing could occur however, the sprinklers suddenly went off, and everyone immediately ran off the grass. Bobby could see Randall looking around for the culprit, and immediately laid her eyes on a smug looking Ethan holding an umbrella.

"Ethan James," he heard her growl, "I should have known."

*****

The four of them were all now sitting in front of Randall's office. Despite having been caught, Ethan was still relatively pleased that Bobby, Kira and Conner were all miserably wet while he was warm and dry.

"Principle Randall," began Ethan, still unable to wipe the smug grin off of his face, "I would just like to point out that there is absolutely no evidence linking me to that unfortunate sprinkler incident."

"CAN IT!" she barked at him, causing the smug look on Ethan's face to turn into one of sheer terror. She was not happy about being soaking wet, and was certainly not going to have the culprit weasel out of it on the minor technicality of "Lack of evidence". "The Four of you have detention. For one week. Starting today. Any questions?"

Both Conner and Ethan immediately brought out a string of excuses (Conner using practice and Ethan using computer club), but Randall cut them off.

"I didn't think so."

And with that, she stormed off and into her office.

"Okay," decided Kira, "someone needs a hug."

But Conner was more interested in Ethan.

"Dude," he scoffed, "Computer club?"

But before Ethan could answer, Conner shook his head in disbelief and walked off towards the locker, presumably to change out of his sopping wet soccer gear and into some regular clothes.

Ethan pretty much left immediately as well, leaving Kira and Bobby alone on the bench.

"You know you didn't have to do that," Bobby told her, as glad as he was that he hadn't accidentally changed things, he was still perplexed as to why Kira would stick her neck out for him, especially since she had argued as much as the boys had to get out of detention on the show.

"Well," Kira explained, as if looking for an answer herself, "I couldn't let you go through detention on your own on your first day. If Randall's running it, it's got to be terrible; I heard she used to work in a prison."

"Yeah, I heard that too," laughed Bobby, "but seriously, thanks, it meant a lot."

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Kira wasn't in all of Bobby's classes, so if he was on his own he would just sit quietly and take pretend to take notes, all though all that was on his mind was his predicament.

The encounter with Randall at lunch had made him really think about what was happening to him. At first he had been willing to let all events that were about to happen flutter past him, but after nearly accidentally preventing Kira from becoming a ranger, Bobby was beginning to think otherwise. The same questions that had plagued his mind the night before as well as that morning were still there. Why was he in a world that until a day ago had only ever existed on TV? Why was he enrolled in Reefside? But now another question was hovering above his head. What was he meant to do? In the lessons which he had to spend alone he began to write the questions down, while underneath them he wrote down a list of possible explanations. By the end of the day, the list read:

**Hallucination**

**Dream (possibly induced by a coma)**

**Rip in fabric of reality allowing for creation new universes**

**Alternate reality**

**Crazy Sci Fi simulation (a.k.a.: The Matrix and/or US Life on Mars), going haywire and short circuiting.**

He knew that the last three were incredibly far fetched, and he'd only put them down to get them out of his head. As he looked down at the paper at the end of the day he gave a huge sigh. If either of the first two options were correct, then realistically he could do whatever he wanted to, and not suffer any consequences because none of it was real. But there was no way Bobby was going to take that risk. If either the third or fourth option on the list were correct, then he'd only be able to get home through the help of someone who had about 8 PhDs in trans-dimensional physics, and Bobby highly doubted that that degree even existed.

So at the end of the day, still no closer to figuring out what was going on, Bobby met up with Kira and waited outside Randall's office along with Conner and Ethan. This was the part of the day Bobby had been dreading ever since he had gotten detention. He knew what was going to happen next. Tommy would come along, take the kids to the museum, they would separate, find and find the dino gems, changing their lives for ever. What was going to happen to the three teenagers next to him didn't worry him. What did worry him however was one of the possible answers he had to his question. _Why am I here? _Was his purpose to join the dino rangers? Bobby shuddered at the thought. As fun as being a power rangers looked on TV, Bobby knew that if he because one, in a world where Power Rangers were both real and a common occurrence, he would experience every other aspect of being a power ranger that didn't look so appealing. Like staring death in the face nearly everyday at age 17. Or the pressure of knowing that if he screwed up, then horrible looking creatures would destroy the city. He remembered the final episode of Power Rangers in Space, when the alliance of evil attacked earth, and reduced the city to ruins within minutes. Or worse, the wastelands of in RPM, caused simply because the Power Rangers weren't around in time to stop a man hating computer virus from unleashing his fury. That last season particularly stuck in Bobby's mind. A post apocalyptic wasteland. Sure, he knew that Mesogog's plans were different, didn't want to rule the world, just destroy humanity and dinosaurs rule in their place, but the thought still stuck.

But despite all his worries, something at the back of his mind told him that he wouldn't just be able to stand back and let Conner, Kira and Ethan do all the work. He knew that given the chance, he would step up and fight.

"…actually I was kind of planning to go to the museum."

Tommy's voice immediately snapped Bobby out of thought, and realized that Tommy was having yet another awkward conversation with Randall.

"Excellent," she chuckled, "take the little monsters with you. That should be sufficient torture for them."

She shot them all a dirty look, and a particularly dirty look at Ethan, then headed off.

"So," said Tommy at he looked at the four teens Whos custody had been thrust upon him for the afternoon, "Do you guys like museums?"

*****

The car trip to the museum was fairly painless. Conner had managed to keep his mouth shut and not pay out Ethan. Bobby was glad that so far Tommy hadn't questioned why Bobby was in detention, the plan had been for him to lay low.

"Whoa," Ethan exclaimed as they pulled up to the museum, "check out the T-Rex."

Bobby looked up in awe at it. Sure, it was actually robotic and about to chase Tommy down the street, but the sheer size and detail of it made Bobby marvel at it. And the fact that it was about to come alive and re-enact the jeep scene in Jurassic park made the realism all the more frightening.

They all hoped out of the jeep and walked to the museum. Only to find it roped off.

"Closed?" Tommy questioned, "That's weird."

"Well it looks like there's no museum for us," commented Conner gleefully.

"What a shame," agreed Kira.

"Tell you guys what," Tommy told them, "why don't you take a look around, and if you find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week. I'm going to go see if I can find anyone who can tell when this place opens."

The other three nodded in agreement, eager to get out of detention. But Bobby wasn't so sure, he was still thinking of the consequences would be if he got caught up in this. But realizing that he wouldn't have a choice, he simply shrugged and went to join the others. Before long, they'd left the museum behind, and were now walking aimlessly through the woods.

"Did you guys here about the guys who went hiking around these parts and fell into a massive sinkhole?" Ethan asked, as he looked around the place.

"Must have missed that one," Kira replied quietly.

"Oh come on guys, it was on all the urban legend websites."

"And not in any newspapers?" Bobby wondered, pointing out the obvious flaw in Ethan's source of information.

"What, you think its made up?"

"No," Bobby replied defensively, "I'm just saying that sometimes you need more than one source of information."

Ethan shrugged and kept walking, not being able to come up with a decent response to Bobby's argument.

"I'm just trying to give you guys a heads up," Ethan continued, "You never know what just might happ-"

Suddenly, before Ethan could finish his sentence, the four of them fell through the ground, falling down a few meters before landing on the hard rock bellow.

"Okay Ethan," Bobby groaned, "My bad, you were right about the sink holes."

But in his head, Bobby was cursing himself. He knew about the sink hole, but at the same time he had been so busy arguing with Ethan, who Bobby knew was right from the start, to realize they were right on top of it.

"You guys stay here," Conner told them as he looked up at the hole they had fallen through, "I'll go for help."

And with that Conner proceeded to attempt to climb up the wall. Unfortunately, the few small rocks he could grip onto were quite flimsy, and one quickly broke and sent him falling straight to the ground.

"Back so soon?" Ethan asked, amused that for once the jock would have to rely on something other than physical ability.

"Maybe there's a way out," Kira suggested and immediately began to walk through the cave.

The other two boys looked at Bobby, who shrugged and followed her.

_Okay the bad bits over,_ he thought to himself,_ now that we've fallen through the ground they just have to the cave until they eventually find the dino gems._

But the closer they got to the dino gems, the more anxious Bobby became. Every step brought him one step closer to answering his question: _Why was he there?_

"Freak you out, freak you out, freak you out..." Kira sang softly, trying to keep herself calm.

"Babe can you keep it down?" Conner asked, "I'm trying to concentrate."

Whether she was always defensive about being called names like "Babe" and "doll", or whether the stress of the situation had finally gotten to her, he couldn't be sure, but Bobby suddenly saw a change in expression on Kira's face. The girl that he'd gotten to know over the day suddenly changed from a quiet but happy girl, to one who could have been breathing fire.

"Did he just call me babe?" she demanded as she looked at Bobby and Ethan.

Bobby immediately forgot all foresight in the situation and tried to avoid the wrath of a pissed off Kira.

"Don't look at us." He replied.

"We're just grooving to your tune." Agree Ethan, obviously seeing the same fury that Bobby was seeing. Kira darted in front of Conner and stopped him in his tracks

"Look," she said bluntly, "my name is Kira. Maybe you should write it on your hand so you can remember it."

_Note to self, never get on Kira's bad side. Ever._

They were all quiet after Kira's small outburst. Although Bobby felt he could have tried to make conversation with Kira, he was just a little bit scared that she would bite off his head.

But sure enough, finally the moment had come, and all four teenagers were standing in front of a small T-Rex skeleton.

"This screams Jurassic Park to me." Kira decided.

"This will get us out of detention for ever." Agreed Conner as he reached forward to pull off the jaw.

Bobby almost spoke up, to warn the three teenagers of what they were about to get them selves into, but he managed to stop himself, knowing deep down that it was for the best. But on top of that, Bobby wanted to see the gems for himself.

So sure enough, Conner pulled the jaw, and the cave wall immediately slid to the side, revealing the dino lair that Bobby had been standing in only the night before.

"Whoa," exclaimed Kira, "I could shoot a crazy video in here."

"This is probably the mother ship for right?" Conner asked Ethan

"Normally I'd be insulted, but when you're right, you're right."

Bobby was marveling at the lair from the doorway, or at least pretending to marvel at it. Really he just couldn't bring himself to step inside. But he knew that he would have to have his questions answered sooner or later, and that as much as he feared the answer, he knew that may as well be sooner. Taking a deep breath, Bobby stepped inside the lair, and immediately turned his attention to the small font in the middle of the room. Sure enough, there were the three main dino gems: red, blue and yellow. The ones that would change the lives of Conner, Ethan and Kira for ever. Those he had expected to see. But immediately his eyes moved to the very thing he hoped he wouldn't see. It was a green dino gem. At that moment, he knew that that gem was meant for him. But before he could take it all in, the other three surrounded the font, and Conner reached out to grab the red gem.

"Dude," exclaimed Ethan, making Conner retract his hand, "what are you doing?"

"I've been through enough lame sciences classes to know that that's fairly pre-historic." Conner replied, "And I don't want to have to miss practice."

_Oh the irony there,_ Bobby thought, not taking his eyes off the green gem.

"I hate to agree with him," Kira decided, "really I do, but I don't want a weeks worth of detention for some rule Randall probably made up."

Ethan shrugged and reached out as Conner and Kira did the same. As Bobby watched the three of them seal their fates, he allowed himself to think about what the dino gem meant. Its presence, although unsurprising, raised even more questions. What was it doing there, and more importantly, how did it exist? There were only meant to be five dino gems in total, not six. But Bobby did know one thing: his presence in the power ranger world as well as the existence of the green dino gem could mean only one thing: he was meant to become a ranger.

"hey where are you going?' he suddenly head Ethan say.

Bobby looked away from the gem to see Kira standing in the doorway.

"I can only imagine what kind of weirdo would live in a place like this, she told him, "and I don't want to be here when I get home."

But then she looked at Bobby, and noticed he was still staring at the one remaining gem.

"Bobby? Are you alright? You realize that that gem is your ticket out of detention right?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Bobby took one more look at the gem. He knew that every ranger (well almost every ranger), was given a choice before donning the spandex. Sure, the other three teens with him had no idea of the significance of the gems, or how their lives had just been dramatically changed, but he did. He knew that if he took the gem, there was no turning back. But at the same time, he also knew there was a high chance that the gem was somehow connected to his predicament, and could possibly lead him to the answers he was looking for.

Hoping he wouldn't regret his decision, Bobby snatched up the gem, barely noticing its green glow as it sat in his hand, and followed his future team mates out of the lair.

*****

It took them another few minutes to get out of the cave. Everyone, with the exception of Bobby, was in a much cheerier mood. But at the same time, they were all beginning to get sick of all the rock walls the seemingly never ended. There were all itching to get back to Tommy and show him what they found. So when Ethan saw sunlight, he darted to it.

"This way!' he called, and the other three started running to catch up. Almost immediately they were out in the sunlight, their feet on top of the soft grass.

"Okay," decided Ethan, "did any one bring a compass?"

"Damn, and I was gonna bring one." Lamented Conner sarcastically.

But suddenly they felt a strong gust of wind whoosh past them. Only it didn't feel like a natural wind, it felt more like rotating fan, a fan that had a real sinister feeling to it. And Bobby wasn't the only one to feel it.

"What was that?" asked Kira, hints of fear creeping into her voice.

"It was probably just the wind," Conner rationalized, knowing he was wrong.

"As much as I'd like it to be the wind," Ethan gulped, "it aint."

As if it was their entrance key, a small group of Tyranodrones appeared from an invisiportal.

"Don't move." Conner whispered, trying best as he could to stay calm.

"Way to go Conner makes it easy for them."

"Okay better idea," decided Ethan, "RUN!"

One of the most basic of human emotions is fear. It is one so powerful that it can completely overrule rational thought. Deep down, Bobby knew that with the added power of the dino gem he could easily take on the Tyranodrones, just like the others could. But seeing the creatures, in all the disgusting glory, terrified him. So without even thinking about the dino gem that had completely encapsulated his thoughts only minutes before hand, Bobby turned and ran.

The group of them immediately headed into the trees, hoping to lose the scary monsters that were chasing them. Seeing a ditch in front of him, Bobby leapt forward, and noticed that Conner and Ethan were doing the same. Kira on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. She fell just short of the other side of the ditch, and slammed into the slope.

"Quick!" Bobby called out as he turned around and helped her, noticing that the Tyranodrones were gaining on them.

With Kira back on her feet they began running again, but again Kira fell short, tripping over an exposed root. She looked behind her to see the Tyranodrones about to strike. For a brief moment, Bobby's rationally mind took over again, and he raised his hands to his ears. Almost immediately, Kira screamed in terror. Except this wasn't a usually terrified scream. For starters, it was significantly louder, and if Ethan and Conner hadn't covered their ears the moment that they heard the high pitch scream, the could have possibly blown their ear drums. But the scream had taken physical form. Now Bobby knew all about sound waves having the force to push an object back being loud enough, all he had to do was sit on his amp at home while playing to learn that, but Bobby could actually see the sonic waves forming rings, spiraling out of her mouth and slamming into the Tyranodrones.

"What was that?" Ethan asked when he finally removed his hands from his ears.

"I have no idea," Kira admitted, still shocked by what had actually happened.

But before any of the, other than Bobby, could take in what had happened, the Tyranodrones jumped to their feet, ready to attack again.

Once again, fear took over, especially after seeing those creatures withstand such a powerful sonic attack, and the four of them bolted. This time it was everyone for them selves, and they all separated to try and ditch their pursuers. Bobby glanced over his shoulder, noticing that the drones were gaining once again. But as he continued to run, with adrenaline pumping through his body, his fear started to disappear, and his rational mind began to take over. And it was tired. Tired of thinking, tired of worrying, tired of running, tired of being scared. Bobby no longer cared what happened, and he thought about the gem in his pocket. He had decided to take it, to fight. And within minutes of making that choice he was already running. Suddenly and somehow he could feel that the Tyranodrones were close enough to attack him. Then he heard the rustle of leaves as a pair of feet left the ground, presumably to jump attack.

Immediately, without giving any thought, Bobby stopped in his tracks, and spun around to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick to the Tyranodrone that was flying at him. But this wasn't any ordinary kick. The very second that Bobby's foot made contact with the Tyranodrone, a powerful shockwave pulsed from the point of impact, sending the drone flying back into its comrades. Amazed at what he had just done, bobby took another look at his dino gem. Once again it was glowing in his hand, and suddenly an image of what Bobby assumed to be a Stegosaurus appeared in his head, only to vanish just as quickly.

Filled with a newly found confidence, Bobby turned to face the drones, which were standing up a again, and charged at them. It was as if his body was moving on its own, he could always tell if something was behind him, and if something tried to attack him, one of his arms would shoot out and block the attack the very second Bobby noticed it. It was as if his entire body had been enhanced by the gems power. He was even starting to use the environment to his advantage, as he moved behind a tree to avoid an attack, before kicking upwards, to slam the Tyranodrones face into the tree trunk. And then just like that, almost as soon as the fight had begun, the Tyranodrones retreated.

After allowing himself to catch his breath, Bobby spotted the others and ran over to them, knowing that they'd all just had similar experiences.

"How much do I love these," laughed Ethan as he held up his blue gem.

"GUYS!"

All four of them quickly shoved their gems into their pockets and turned to see Tommy running towards them, clearly worried about them, although Bobby noted that he looked exceptionally calm for someone who had just been chased by a giant robotic T-Rex.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked them.

"Yeah," Conner lied, "why wouldn't we be?"

Bobby immediately see Tommy's bull-shit detector go off, he guessed that having a career that partially depended on making phony excuses would make it pretty easy to spot a lie.

"you guys didn't see anything unusual?"

"Nope," replied Ethan, 'just your average fury woodland creatures."

"And some scaly ones." Kira added under her breath, although Tommy didn't seem to hear her.

"Come on," Tommy instructed them, "The museums closed, I better get you back to school."

He turned around and headed back towards the museum, slowly followed by the teens.

"Okay, why didn't we just tell him?" Kira demanded when she was sure Tommy was out of earshot.

"Look I don't know about you," Ethan told her, sounding rather sure of himself, "But I have over a thousand sci-fi movies at home. Do you want to know how many times the freak with the super powers ends up in some freaky government lab with wires in his brain?"

"Even I know that." Agreed Conner.

Bobby in the meantime was silent. He knew that Tommy was about to find out anyway, but he knew that it needed to be on the others terms, not just because Bobby had seen everything that was happening in a TV show.

So with the decision to keep quiet, they headed back to the museum for Tommy to drive them back to school.

*****

"Okay," said Conner later on as they walked through the school grounds, "so we agree to not tell anyone about this?"

"I can do better than that," replied Kira as she turned around and handed Conner her gem. "I quit, just pretend I wasn't here and I'll do the same."

"How come he gets it?" demanded Ethan, clearly not worried about the fact that one of the only other people in the same situation as them was bailing.

"Fine."

Kira picked up the dino gem and placed it in Ethan's hand. But then she looked at Bobby.

"Sorry Bobby," she told him sincerely, "but no amount of detention free passes is worth this."

And without another word, she turned around and marched towards the school gate.

Bobby was stunned. Sure he had known she was going to do that, but after experiencing the gems power for himself, and the bond he was already beginning to feel with it, he was astounded that she would just throw it away. But then Bobby remembered what was about to happen as a result of her storming off.

"KIRA! WAIT!"

But it was too late. Bobby watched in horror as a small group of Tyranodrones leapt out of the bushes and restrained her. Determined to reach her, Bobby tried to run fast, but could already see the invisiportal forming over head. There was a bright flash of green light, and Kira was gone.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **I know I stopped it early, but I think it'll flow a little better if I cut it here and continue on in part 2. Please review.


	3. Day Of The Dino: Part 2

_**The Day of The Dino:**_

_**Part 2**_

Conner's red mustang swung around the corner. It had only been a few minutes since Kira had been captured and they weren't wasting anytime.

"So why are we going to Dr. Oliver's again?" Conner asked Bobby as he took another corner.

"It makes sense," Ethan replied, clearly unnerved by Conner's wild driving, "he's a dinosaur guy, these things are dinosaurs…sort of."

"Fine," Conner conceded, "where does he live?"

"Just a second," replied Ethan as he typed away on his PDA, before getting the result he wanted, "1992 Valencia Road."

"That's way out in the woods." Bobby commented, hoping that it didn't sound like he knew exactly where it was.

Conner nodded and hit the gas. With the way Conner was driving, they reached the house minutes later, and saw the familiar black jeep parked outside.

"This is the place." Conner commented as they hopped out of the car and walked up to the front porch. Bother Conner and Ethan started looking though the windows, but Bobby went straight to the front door, finding it unlocked. With only getting to Kira on his mind, he moved to go in.

"Wait," said Ethan, "are you sure we should just go in?"

"Why would he leave it unlocked?" Conner rationalized.

"He hasn't got neighbors."

"What? Haven't you ever heard of the three bears?"

"What was that the last book you read?" retorted Ethan as the three entered the house.

Again, Bobby didn't bother looking around, and dived straight to the mini dinosaur skeleton on the table and went to pulled down the mouth.

"Remember what happened last time?" Ethan warned, although Bobby ignored him and moved the mouth anyway.

"Dude," Conner replied, "He's a science teacher, not-"

But before he could finish his sentence, the floor opened up, revealing the entrance to the dino lair.

"-Batman."

Taking the lead, Bobby climbed down the stairs, closely followed by Conner and Ethan, and immediately found themselves in the very room where they'd picked up the dino gems.

"I'm I the only one freaking out here?" Ethan asked as he looked around.

Bobby noticed a shadow move, and suddenly Tommy appeared from behind one of the desks.

"If you guys are looking for extra credit," he told them sternly, "you're in the wrong place."

"Look, Dr. Oliver," said Ethan, hoping to keep everyone calm, "we can explain."

"Dude, he's just going to laugh at us," whispered Conner.

Bobby rolled his eyes; he didn't have time for this.

"Kira's gone," he stated bluntly, Tommy would get the message immediately.

"These lizard things just came out and grabbed her." Conner added

Tommy turned his back to the three boys, and Bobby could tell that shame was starting to creep into the former rangers mind.

"They're called Tyranodrones." He stated softly.

"How do you know that?" Conner asked, becoming more and more confused by what they'd just gotten into.

"I helped create them."

"Class science project?" Ethan enquired. Bobby chuckled as he realized the science geek in Ethan was taking this in like a new star wars movie.

"Not exactly," Tommy replied, "What we've got to figure out is what they want with Kira."

Then Tommy saw the guilt looks on the boy's faces.

"It might have something to do with these," said Conner as he pulled out the red Dino Gem.

Tommy just stared wide eyed at the Dino gem, and Bobby realized why he'd been so sharp with when they'd arrive, he'd been panicking about where the dino gems would have gone. "Where did you get that?"

"We found them in a cave in the woods." Ethan replied

"Look, we're really sorry," said Bobby, hoping that Tommy wouldn't notice the insincerity in his voice. At least he wasn't sorry, he knew exactly what the dino gems would do.

"How were we supposed to know those things had superpowers and those lizard dudes were going to come looking for them?" Conner added

Tommy nodded, realizing that this wasn't their fault.

"I guess this isn't something you see everyday."

At that moment, Ethan's sci-fi geek kicked into overdrive.

"Like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?"

"Ancient civilization?" Bobby questioned, as he looked around the room, the only thing that did scream "ancient civilization" was the fact that they were in a cave.

"Look," Conner said, trying to get to the bottom of the situation, "Not that this isn't all really cool, but seriously dude, you gotta come clean."

Bobby gulped at the comment, seeing as Tommy wasn't the only one keeping secrets from their future team mates.

"Alright, first of all, don't call me dude," Tommy told them sternly, "second of all, as hard as this sounds, I need you to forget all about this. I'll find Kira."

He turned to leave, and Bobby was just about to stop him before Conner shot in front of him with his super speed.

"I see that the gems power's already started to bond with you." Tommy commented with a chuckle

"We can either talk about this now, or at my next parent teacher conference." Conner threatened. Bobby and Ethan both stood firm, knowing that Tommy would need their help.

Tommy thought about it for a moment, and then looked back at the other two.

"My car's upstairs," he told them, "I'll explain on the way."

All four of them immediately bolted upstairs, Tommy stopping only twice, once to close the lair and the other to grab his keys, and minutes latter they were back on the road.

"So when you said that you helped create those Tyrano-things," Ethan asked, "you were kidding right?"

"Tyranodrones," Tommy corrected, "fusion replicants using robotics and actual dinosaur DNA. But they weren't meant to be used like this. Someone must have modified their programming. A few years back I was researching with a man named Anton Mercer-"

"This rich guy who disappeared a few years ago?"

"Yeah. Shortly after Mercer disappeared, our lab was attacked and our research was destroyed. Or at least I thought it was."

"And they guy who did this is back?"

Tommy nodded.

"He calls himself Mesogog."

While Conner and Ethan were listening intently to Tommy's story, Bobby was sitting quietly in the back seat. He was partially annoyed at himself for losing it. He knew that Kira was fine, in fact, in just a few moments; she'd be falling out of the sky and landing on the jeep. But despite all that, from the moment Kira was kidnapped, he feared for her safety. It was as if he'd forgotten all foresight he had into this world the moment things got too real.

"Look," he suddenly heard Ethan say, "this story is great and all, but how is it going to help us find Kira. It's not like she's just going to fall out of the sky."

But that was exactly what happened. The very second Ethan finished his sentence, an invisiportal appeared and Kira fell onto the hood of Tommy's jeep.

"Kira!" Bobby called with relief as he hoped out of the car and ran over towards her. The second he got to her she reached out and hugged him, catching Bobby completely by surprise.

"You have no idea how good it feels to see a normal person." She told him.

"Uh guys? Is this really the place?"

Both Bobby and Kira looked over at Conner and Ethan, who were both now out of the jeep and giving them weird looks. Both Bobby and Kira looked back at each other to realize that they hadn't let go of each other yet, and immediately let go faster than Conner's super-speed.

"I'm fine," she told everyone.

"So what happened?" Conner questioned, trying not to smirk at bobby and Kira's faces, both of which had turned bright red.

"I have no idea," she told them, "one minute I'm being chased by Franken-lizard, and next, I'm a hood ornament!"

"Invisiportals," Tommy commented vaguely as he stared up into the sky.

"What ever. All I know is, next time, I'm calling a cab. What are you guys doing here?"

"Umm," Bobby began bashfully, "we were coming to rescue you."

"Nice going," she replied sarcastically, "way to show up when I don't need you anymore."

"Are you sure about that?" Conner questioned.

The five of them spun around to see a large group of Tyranodrones being led by a large warrior in silver and blue armour.

_Zeltrax,_ Bobby thought,_ okay, just stay calm; you've got Tommy on your side this time._

"Mesogog find a new goon to do his dirty work?" Tommy taunted with a mischievous grin.

_It's probably just like old times for him. Well, minus a Morpher…for now._

"You are not fit to speak my masters name!" Zeltrax snarled, "Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences!"

"I'm going to have to say…no."

The very second Tommy shot Zeltrax down, the Tyranodrones charged, and all five of them shifted into fighting stances. Bobby was met by a group of about five Tyranodrones, not that he had time to count them. Luckily, the Dino Gem had enhanced his reflexes enough to fend off most of their attacks, but this time he didn't have the element of surprise, and Bobby could tell that their mission was a little different than their earlier recovery missions. Now their mission was a simple** Kill now, get gems from bodies.** Bobby rolled over the hood of Tommy's jeep, giving putting some distance between himself and the Tyranodrones, and managing to hit them pretty hard when they ran around, but he could see that it wasn't going to be enough.

"Tommy?!"

"I'm a little busy here!"

Bobby took a quick moment to see the science teacher getting into intense fisticuffs with Zeltrax.

"How strong are your tires?!"

"What!?"

"Could they withstand a large pulsing force!?"

"You mean like an earthquake!?"

"Kinda!"

Suddenly Tommy pulled open the door, just in time to block a powerful blow from Zeltrax's axe.

_I'm gunna take that as a yes._

Bobby kicked away one of the Tyranodrones, giving him enough space to move freely. He lifted his arm above his head, and then slammed his fist into the ground, creating a powerful shockwave that shook the jeep and knocked over all the Tyranodrones that were attacking him and Tommy.

Immediately Bobby regrouped with the others, as Zeltrax faced them with the beaten and shamed Tyranodrones.

"Make sure you tell your master, Dr. Oliver's back." Tommy yelled.

"I will inform him that the battle is over," Zeltrax replied arrogantly, "But the war is only just beginning."

And with that, they all disappeared through an invisiportal.

"Is that the best he could do?" asked Ethan, thrilled that he was winning a fight for the first time in his life.

"It's getting late," Tommy told them, "I don't want you're parents to worry."

"I bet you don't," replied Conner sarcastically, "you might have to explain something."

Tommy sighed. Bobby could see what Conner meant, he'd just had his second fight with Tyranodrones, gained super powers, seen his classmate get kidnapped and found out that his science teacher actually helped create the very things that were trying to kill them. All without any explanation at all.

"I'll fill you all in tomorrow after school," Tommy decided, "I promise."

Realizing that they weren't going to get anything out of him, the other three teens hopped back into the jeep for Tommy to drive first to his place, so Conner could pick up his car, and then to drop everyone else home.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked Kira once they headed back into the city. Despite feeling that he knew the answer, for some reason he wanted to hear it for himself. Plus, they were alone in the back seat, with Conner driving himself home and Ethan in the front talking about the dino lair with Tommy, and he wanted to make conversation.

"I'm fine," she told him reassuringly, "honestly. That'll teach me to just storm off like that though."

"So they didn't hurt you?"

"Stop being so protective," she giggled, giving Bobby the feeling that she was just a little bit enjoying the attention he was giving her. "I just woke up on what looked like a metal dentists chair, and this weird dinosaur guy started questioning me about these gem things. Boy was that thing ugly. I mean they talk about faces only a mother could love, but even then I'm not so sure."

Bobby nodded, realizing that she was talking about Mesogog.

"What happened then?"

"Well once Franken-lizard found out I didn't have this gem he was talking about, he disappeared, and then some crazy lady appeared out of no where and attacked me. But somehow I… I think I fought her off."

"You think?" Bobby asked, intrigued.

"Well I don't know how I did it. One minute she's trying to hit me, the next I have her in a joint lock and then she's spinning across the room."

Bobby nodded; it fitted his theory that the dino gems enhanced the body's reflexes, which meant that when combined with a fairly strong survival instinct, even someone without training could become a fighting machine.

"When that cyborg guy and his goons appeared, I did that scream thing again. And then like I said, i ran away and became a hood ornament."

Bobby nodded silently.

"Hey," Kira said softly, "Stop beating yourself up over it. None of this would have happened if I hadn't stormed off like that. Besides, it's not like you could have done anything."

"I guess…" he replied, hoping that Kira wouldn't notice the guilt in his voice. He had known what was going to happen, and could easily have stopped it, but he'd been too distracted.

_I was so busy being stunned that she would just walk away that I almost lost her,_ he realized, _Wait! What!?_

But before he had a chance to contemplate more, Tommy's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Here we are Kira," he said as he pulled next to the curb, "tell your mom that it's my fault you're late."

"Sure," Kira agreed, "but just as a heads up, if you get a call from a crazy lady yelling at you for making her little girl late for dinner, that's my mom. It's Taco night."

Tommy nodded in agreement, Bobby figured that he was quickly reminiscing on the different excuses he used to use on his parents whenever he was late for dinner.

Kira hopped out of the jeep and turned to Bobby.

"Umm I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

_Well duh, we're all meeting up after school to talk to Tommy so… Ohhhhhh._

"Sure," Bobby nodded, and with that, Kira turned around and walked into her house. Bobby looked ahead to see Ethan grinning in the rear vision mirror.

"Don't. Say. Anything." Bobby threatened sternly.

The rest of the trip went pretty smoothly, as Bobby decided to shift the conversation to computer games, although many times throughout the conversation Bobby had to remind himself that it was only 2004 in this world, and had to make sure he didn't talk about games that hadn't come out yet.

"So have you played Deadly Alliance yet?"

"I love Mortal Kombat!" replied Ethan excitedly

"They're still making those games?" Tommy asked, "I remember playing those when I was at school."

Soon afterwards, Tommy dropped Ethan home, and then they drove to the cyberspace. However, the second that they had dropped Ethan off, the light hearted man talking about video games was gone, and his face became quite serious.

They didn't talk until they reached the cyberspace. It wasn't closed yet, so Bobby just planned on going to help Hayley, he felt it was the least he could do after she had been so generous, but Tommy had other ideas.

"I want to talk to you," he said sharply, "now."

Not wanting to piss off the legendary ranger, Bobby simply nodded and led him inside. Soon they found themselves in Hayley's upstairs apartment.

"Bobby what the hell were you thinking?" Tommy demanded the second they got inside.

"Excuse me?" Bobby was quite taken aback, although he knew that on the show Tommy wasn't initially keen on Kira, Conner, and Ethan being involved, but to snap at Bobby seemed out of character.

"You claim to be from a world where this was a TV show," Tommy stated, "so you should know how dangerous the Dino Gems are. And you just let three kids you barely know take them?"

Bobby sighed, to a degree, Tommy was right, Bobby did know what would happen now that they had the Dino Gems, and yes he probably should have tried to warn them. He tried to think how long it would take the laughter to die down if he told them that they were actually in a TV show and if they took the strange looking rocks, which to them were tickets out of a weeks worth of detention, they would become Power Rangers.

"You deserve an explanation," Bobby replied eventually, "they were meant to take them. They would have gotten the dino gems if I was here or not. Those gems are meant for them. Besides, you were what, 15, when Zordon let you join the team?"

Tommy paused for a moment. Bobby had chosen his words carefully. Sure, Tommy had had no choice when Rita Repulsa gave him his first powers, but once he was free her control, it was really Zordon that had allowed him to fight evil on a daily basis.

"That's different," Tommy replied, "And I'm not Zordon."

"Okay," retorted Bobby, "First of all, that "I'm not Zordon" excuse, is only going to work if I let a ten year old get a dino gem. And secondly, it's not that different. Both you and the other three were and will be put in a situation which you had little to no control of, and as a result, gained powers. Now when you were presented with the opportunity to utilize those powers and use them for something good, you took it. And it did a number on your personal life. Not to mention what it must have done to your head."

Tommy was silent, he knew what Bobby was saying was true, and the fact that it was coming from someone not much older than he was when he first gained his powers just made it more real.

"You're not angry at me because I let them get the dino gems," Bobby continued, "You're angry because you're about to watch as four ordinary kids go through the exact same things you did. Okay three, I don't really count in this case."

There was silence in the room. Bobby was amazed at how he hadn't realized before just how incredibly difficult it would be for Tommy to just hand Morphers to a bunch of teenagers. This was a guy who had been turned against his friends twice, trapped in a story book, shrunk multiple times, turned into a football, turned into a child and lost at least one girlfriend to his ranger duties. Then take into account that he'd been striped of his powers at least four times, twice as the green ranger, once when the tiger Zord was destroyed, and once when the ninja coins were destroyed. And then on top of that he'd seen one friend be put in hospital when separated from her power coin, another nearly killed because his body began to reject his ranger powers, those same friends turned evil in an attempt to bring out Divatox's fiancé, and another friend rapidly aged and forced to travel off planet because of his attempt to reverse the spell that had turned the other rangers into kids. Tommy's ranger career may have been filled with plenty of great moments, and clearly the good points outweighed the bad ones considering he stayed a ranger for so long, but the bad memories must no doubt have stuck, and he was about to watch it happen all over again.

"You're right," Tommy admitted, "I guess it was easy to think that I could make a team of rangers to fight Mesogog, I mean Captain Mitchell did it so easily with the Lightspeed Rangers. I honestly thought they'd be the best defence. I knew I couldn't do anything until the dino gems had found owners, but seeing whose hands they're in…I'm scared for them. I'm already starting to see how Zordon felt during battles, and I haven't even given you guys Morphers yet."

"This isn't TV," Bobby said, "I know that now. I might know what's going to happen, and I'm warning you now that if I let something bad happen, it's because I know it's going to work out for the best. I don't know how much you've had to do with Wes or Eric, but I know that because the Time Force rangers in depth knowledge of events, they could change them for a better outcome. Does that make sense? Or am I rambling?"

Aware that he was starting to just ramble on about various Power Ranger trivia, Bobby wasn't sure if anything he was saying was relevant, so he was relieved when Tommy gave a silent nod and smiled.

"Anyway, what I meant to say is, I don't know why I'm here." he continued, "I don't even know if this is 100% real, for all I know it could all be in my head. But I know that there's a chance that it's not, and that you're just as real as I am. And because of that, I want you to know that I've got your back. I'd rather wake up and realize that it's all a dream, and it would have been the coolest dream ever I might point out, than just not care and put you guys in danger."

Although he knew that it probably meant a lot to Tommy to hear that, he knew that the issue of handing over Morphers was still troubling him.

"Do you know what the one thing I remember you telling the rangers whenever they were worried about not being good enough?" he asked

Tommy shook his head, wondering what words of wisdom he could have, or rather would, give the rangers.

"You don't choose the Dino Gems, they choose you." Bobby quoted, and he could already see Tommy's face light up, "They wouldn't have bonded with them if they didn't think they could handle the power."

They spent the next hour talking about rangering, highlights of Tommy's rangering career, what Zordon was like, most grandiose excuses Tommy had come up with. After a while, Tommy got up to leave. As he reached the apartment door, he turned back to face Bobby.

"Hey Bobby," he said sincerely, "thanks."

And with that, he went downstairs, said goodbye to Hayley, and drove home.

_He's probably going to get the Morphers ready._ Bobby thought as he closed the door.

He slumped down on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until he finally settled down on a "rerun" of Smallville.

Although it was good to re-watch an episode of the fourth season, considering it was well into the ninth back home, Bobby wasn't really paying attention. He was just sitting there, turning the small green Dino Gem over and over in with his fingers. He had decided not to tell Tommy that it wasn't meant to exist, he figured that the veteran ranger had enough on his mind, but small rock was very much on his. He had no idea what it meant, other than the obvious, and just like his enrolment at Reefside high, it existence was simply perplexing. But the day he'd just had, plus all the thinking that he'd been doing throughout, and by the time that Hayley came upstairs after closing shop, Bobby was fast asleep.

*****

When Bobby woke up the next morning he was still on the couch, but noticed that Hayley must have put a blanket on him (in true ranger fashion, the blanket was green). As he got up to take a shower however, he noticed a small set of clothes, sitting where his clean ones had been the day before. Like the previous morning, there was a note: **You'll get ripped to shreds if you show up at school wearing the same clothes you were wearing yesterday. It sounds crazy but hey, girls in high school can be cruel. Breakfast is downstairs, Hayley.**

_Note to self, start doing shifts at the Cyberspace._

After a quick shower and breakfast, as well as a quite insistent request to help Hayley run the Cyberspace, Bobby left the café and went to school. Half of him was feeling fear, half of him was excited. One the one hand he would be getting a Morpher, putting himself in front of danger everyday to save a town he wasn't even sure was real. But on the other hand, he was getting a Morpher.

He walked up to the main gate to see Kira playing her guitar.

"Now Miss Ford," he joked while putting on his best Randall impersonation, "Are you aware that you need written permission to perform on school grounds?"

Kira's first instinct was to laugh, but suddenly her eyes widened and lifted her hands, one to her mouth and the other to point behind Bobby.

_Shit! She's behind me!_

Bobby spun around, trying to come up with an excuse that would explain his impersonation. But to his surprise, there was no one behind him. Realizing he'd just been had, he turned back to Kira.

"Very funny."

"I thought it was," she laughed as she put her guitar back in its case, "I may not be able to play on school grounds, but this sidewalk is public property."

Bobby pulled a face and started walking up to the school.

"So did you're mom end up calling Dr. Oliver?" he asked, remembering the comment she had made the night before about a crazy phone call.

"No," she replied, "luckily she bought the, "I crammed a weeks worth of detention into a day," excuse."

"Damn," laughed Bobby, "I was looking forward to hearing Dr. Oliver's excuse."

Kira giggled for a moment, and then turned and asked

"Did you sleep much last night?"

Bobby stopped to think for a moment, although he knew exactly what was going on, and about to go down, he knew Kira didn't, and mind was probably overflowing with questions that were yet to be answered. Of course, Bobby had questions too, but figured that even trying to explain it to Kira would make her run to the hills from the crazy person.

"Yeah," he replied in the end, "Like a log, I don't think I've ever been so exhausted."

"I didn't sleep much," she admitted as they entered the building and walked towards science, "It's just that there's so much I don't understand."

"Well we only have to wait a little bit longer," Bobby reassured her as he remembered his conversation with Tommy the night before, "maybe he's just trying to figure out a way to tell us."

The entered the room, and Bobby immediately saw Cassidy jump up with a Dictaphone.

"Oh crap," he muttered

"What?"

"Cassidy Cornell at 1 o'clock."

"Wow you catch on fast; just let me handle this."

Bobby sighed as they both entered the room, briefly shooting a "Hi" nod at Conner and Ethan (they both returned it), and followed Kira to the desk. Unsurprisingly, Cassidy tried to intercept.

"Kira Ford, I'm Cassidy Cornell-"

"I know who you are Cassidy, we're in homeroom together."

"Whatever, what can you tell me about the strange happenings in Reefside, for instance, you sudden friendship with Conner McKnight and Ethan James, as well as the new guy? What's his name, Reed?"

Bobby chuckled, slightly flattered that Cassidy confused him with Mr. Fantastic purely on the basis of the same last name. But at the same time he caught a glimpse of both Conner and Ethan, hoping Kira wouldn't let slip their activities the day before.

"Look," Kira said firmly, "I have no idea what you're talking about; I figured that seeing that Bobby is new here, he could use someone to show him around. And as you can see, I'm fine. But you on the other hand, you look a little…"

"Pasty?" Bobby offered, not wanting to miss one of Cassidy's panic moments.

"Pasty?!" she shrieked, "I hate fluorescent lighting!"

She pulled out a compact mirror, and completely forgot about her "interview". Kira quickly pulled Bobby to some spare seats while Cassidy was distracted.

"That was fun," Bobby chuckled

"I agree," smiled Kira, "and now we have time to think of an excuse for when she realizes these aren't fluorescent lights."

Right on cue, Tommy entered the room.

"Cassidy, unless you intend to give a lecture on the Mesozoic Period, I suggest you take a seat."

Cassidy groaned and sat down, knowing she wasn't going to get to the bottom of why she supposedly looked pasty.

_Here it comes_, Bobby thought, knowing full well what was going to happen next and grabbed a hold of the desk to brace himself.

"Okay," smiled Tommy, "who can tell me when it all began?"

But at that moment, the whole ground shook, turning off the lights. Bobby looked over at the window, and sure enough ominous black clouds were forming in the sky, transforming from day to night in an instant. But the one thing that Bobby didn't expect was for Kira to jump and cling onto his arm. And then he noticed that he had let go of the desk and was holding her too. Like their moment at the car the previous day, they immediately let go and went on like nothing had happened.

"…no I came to tell you about some whack report about mechanical dinosaurs attacking downtown."

Bobby looked over his shoulder to see Tommy's eyes light up.

_The BioZords,_ Bobby thought immediately, then added sarcastically, _Yay_

Tommy was about to stop Cassidy and Devin leaving, when suddenly Randall's voice came over the PA system.

"**Everyone remain calm. The mayor has declared a state of emergency. Please report to the front of the school."**

_Wow Elsa, _Bobby thought sarcastically,_ the mayor sure did react fast._

But he knew there was no time to think about his principles hand in the robotic dinosaurs appearance. He quickly joined Conner, Kira and Ethan at the front of the room.

"Dr. O, I think now might be a good time for that little chat." Suggested Kira, although Bobby could tell that secretly she was hoping that the dino gems and the giant robots weren't connected.

"There isn't time," Tommy replied frantically, "If Mesogog revived the BioZords, then we've gotta act fast. Come with me."

He moved towards the door and beckoned the others to follow.

"What's the worse that could happen?" Ethan asked the others

_Oh Ethan, you have no idea._

"Well then," Bobby decided, "to the Batcave."

*****

"So these mechanical dinosaurs," Kira asked as the entered the Dino Lair, "They're your friends?"

"BioZords," Tommy corrected, "fusion powered replicants using actually dinosaur DNA for the neural-functions."

"And let me guess," said Ethan, "you helped create them?"

Once again, Bobby could see shame wipe across Tommy's face.

"I'm afraid so. But right now we…I mean you have to tame them."

"I think I'll BBL if that's okay with you."

That was Ethan again.

"BBL?"

"Be back later."

"Ethan!" Tommy called out, "You can do this. But you won't have to do it alone."

He walked over to the table where they'd found the dino gems, except now the font had been replaced by a small metal briefcase.

"Ever since I found the Dino Gems, I've had these in waiting, in case I've ever needed to harness their power."

"Into what?" Conner asked, although Bobby could tell that he had a fair idea.

The moment, bobby had been waiting for had finally come. Tommy opened up the case and sure enough, along with the red, blue and yellow Morphers, there was one more. A green one. It looked similar to Conner's Morpher, except apart from the obvious colour difference; there were also no white stripes on it, instead it had small yellow spikes running back from the stop of the head.

"Dino Morphers," Tommy replied, "you can use these to become power rangers."

Ethan looked pretty much the way Bobby would have expected any videogame geek to react to the trailer of Arkham Asylum 2. His eyes could have leapt out of their sockets.

"I need to sit down." He said

"Breath dude," Conner instructed as he helped him stand.

Bobby looked over at Kira. She was staring wide eyed at the yellow Morpher in front of her, unsure whether or not to believe what was happening.

"We can't be Power Ranges," she protested, "Aren't they supposed to fly and have super strength and stuff like that."

Tommy looked at her, ready to point out the obvious flaw in her argument.

"You do."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Your gems are from the asteroid that crashed into Earth millions of years ago, wiping out the entire dinosaur population" Tommy continued now that everyone had come to grips with the Morphers in front of them, "When I found them, I recognized their Power and hid them, so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"But how do you know these are the right hands," Conner asked.

It was at that point that Bobby realized the reasons behind everyone's uncertainty. Ethan would barely go outside for exercise, why go running outside when you can raid a dungeon in Bulder's Gate 2? Conner was the soccer star, athletic, popular, and unsurprisingly half the girls in the school had crushes on him. But this was big, this was, important. What was at stake here was more than just a simple soccer game. And finally there was Kira, the lone musician, who really only came out of her shell when she had a guitar in her hands, although Bobby felt he was starting to see another side to her, he could tell she was closely guarded.

And there they were, all faced with a big decision, and although not one they could take lightly, it wasn't one they had time to think about either.

Tommy shot a knowing look at Bobby, remembering the conversation they'd had the night before.

"The gems are yours," he told them, "you didn't choose them, they chose you."

"Well can't they unchoose us?" Kira asked

"They've already bonded with your DND," Tommy explained as he walked over to the computer, "that's what's giving you your powers."

"But if they've already bonded with us," Ethan wondered, "how come Mesogog and his creeps are still after them?"

Tommy was about to answer, butt Bobby beat him to it.

"Let me guess," he said, trying to explain a reason why he knew the answer, "the only way our powers can be taken away, is if we're destroyed?"

Tommy nodded.

"That's right."

Conner stepped forward, still trying to take in everything that was happening.

"Look, all I know is, I don't remember asking to be a superhero."

But this time Tommy was ready for it, and moved behind the table with the Morphers, again shooting a knowing glance at Bobby.

"The gems wouldn't have bonded with you if you didn't already have something inside you that could handle the power."

He pushed the briefcase forward a little, just to emphasise his point.

"Please."

The four of them looked at each other. Despite thinking he'd already made his choice when he'd taken the Dino Gem, he knew now that he hadn't. At the time it had been a, take the gem, get Morpher later train of thought. But Bobby knew now that once he took that Morpher, there was no turning back, and everything else had to be put on hold, because he knew that he wouldn't be able to leave, even though he knew that the team was more than capable of succeeding without him, until it was all over.

Bobby reached forward and took the Morpher from the case.

"So what now?" Ethan enquired as he examined his blue Tricera Morpher, "is there some sort of special password or command?"

"All you have to do is say "Dino Thunder! Power up! And you'll be transformed."

Bobby noticed a wave of relief wash over Tommy, he could worry all he wanted, but it was all out of his hands now.

"Dino Thunder?" remarked Conner before turning to Ethan, "did you come up with that?"

"I kinda like it."

"You would."

Tommy chuckled.

"Guys, in know you're from different worlds-"

_Some of us more so than others,_ Bobby thought to himself

"-I get it, but you're going to have to work together or this will never work. This won't be easy, no one knows that better than I do. But you're going to have to believe in yourselves, I know I do."

Conner looked up in surprise.

"Really?"

"Really."

Conner took a look at the others, and Bobby could tell that Tommy's approval meant a lot to him. Slowly, each one of them nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then let's do it."

*****

_I've been in a lot of speeding cars recently,_ Bobby realized as the jeep shot through the abandoned streets. With giant robot dinosaurs rampaging through the city, everybody had darted for the nearest cover.

_At least no one will be around at see us morph_, he thought.

Suddenly the jeep skidded to a halt, and Bobby could see the Zords in the distance. They were huge. Even after all his years of watching the show, Bobby had never fully understood the size of the Zords. The Tricera Zord was easily as bigger than a semi trailer, in both height and length, while the Ptera Zord could have passed as a small jet plane. But it was the Tyrano Zord that was most impressive, being roughly the size of a of a three story building. And at the time, none of them were their friends.

"That must be them," said Conner as they hopped out.

"Wow great call Conner," snapped Kira, but Bobby could tell that she was just trying to calm herself.

Bobby looked around again and counted the Zords. Yup, only three Zords.

_Well at least not everything's different._

But just as they ran forward Zeltrax teleported in front of them.

_Couldn't this be more straight forward? Just once?_

"You'll have to get through me to get to those Zords," he laughed as what could only be described as a horde of tyranodrones appeared behind him.

"That's the part I'm looking forward to." Grinned Conner.

"Oh it's definitely morphing time," agreed Bobby, already feeling adrenaline pulse through his body

"You guys ready?" Ethan asked.

"Oh yeah," Kira replied.

With all in agreement, Conner stepped forward and lifted his arm, revealing the red Tyrano Morpher.

"Ready!" he called out.

"Ready!" agreed the other three as they stepped forward.

Bobby took one last glance at Kira, and then did what every Power Rangers fan boy has ever dreamed about. He morphed.

"Dino Thunder! Power up! HA!"

He pressed the activation button, and immediately felt a large pulse of energy run through his body as he was consumed by light. He could feel the suit shooting onto his body, and then his vision became a little bit darker as his helmet materialized in front of his face. When the light cleared, he and his three new friends were standing there in their new ranger suits. For a moment they were all shocked that it had actually worked. But then they were all serious again and ready to face down Zeltrax.

"Power Rangers," snarled Zeltrax.

"Call out your weapons," Tommy instructed, "Their in your belts."

There was a flash of light, and Bobby immediately saw a large green sword appear in the air.

"Alright," he heard Conner exclaim, "I got a Tyrano Staff."

"I can come to grips with this, Ptera Grips!"

"Tricera Shield!"

"Stega Blade!" Bobby called out instinctively, not even bothering to question how he knew the weapons name.

"Enough!" roared Zeltrax as the Tyranodrones charged forward.

In their first fight, the Tyranodrones appearance on their own had been enough to make Bobby run for the hills. In the second fight, having a bit more confidence had allowed him to fight them straight off, but he still had to consciously make sure he didn't let fear control him. Now things were different. He'd fought the Tyranodrones twice, and won both times, and now with the power that he could feel flowing so naturally through his body, Bobby knew he was ready for them.

He darted forward with the others, swinging his Stega Blade wildly at the Tyranodrones. Although Bobby was still certain that the Dino gem had altered his body enough for him to fight, it had nothing on the ranger powers. Bobby ducked and weaved between the Tyranodrones gracefully, slashing away at them with every opportunity.

After completely decimating the Tyranodrone numbers, the rangers ran up to face Zeltrax.

"Not so fast," he laughed as a thin beam of energy shot out and wrapped around Ethan before throwing him into a wall. Bobby and the others quickly ran to support him, only to be blasted down as Zeltrax fired lasers from his eyes.

_Okay, fan question answered,_ Bobby thought, _you can feel pain through the suits._

"Rangers!" Tommy called to them, "Combine your weapons!"

"Right!"

Bobby picked up his Stega Blade and slid it under the bottom of the blaster, finding that it fitted perfectly.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" they called out, "Aim! Fire!"

The Blaster hounded as a large blaster of energy shot out and hit Zeltrax, sending the cyborg flying backwards.

"You've shown me your weapons!" Zeltrax roared as he got to his feet, "Now meet mine!"

The cyborg disappeared in a flash of green, and suddenly a large aircraft burst through the black clouds, opening fire on Tommy and the Rangers. They managed to see the attack coming in time to get out of the way, but the explosion still through them to the ground.

"How do we fight that?" Ethan demanded as the five of them climbed to their feet.

"You have to tame the Zords!" Tommy told him, "Concentrate, your Morpher will communicate your thoughts to it."

Ethan nodded and ran towards the Tricera Zord, but slowing down as he got closer to it, approaching as if he were about to ride an angry bull.

"Easy boy," he said calmly.

Suddenly the Zord flashed, and the mechanical triceratops's colour changed from green to blue and white.

"It worked!" he exclaimed.

"Alright then," decided Kira as she turned her attention to the Ptera Zord, which was perched on a nearby building, "my turn. We can be friends right?"

Again the Zord glowed and changed into Kira's ranger colour, yellow.

"Two down, one to go." Bobby announced happily. But suddenly the large green tyrannosaurus charged, and with its spinning tail, it struck down the other two Zords, sending both of them flying.

"Conner! The Tyrano Zords out of control." Ethan yelled

"You can do this Conner," Tommy told him, probably assuming that if Conner remained calm, it would be easier to calm the mechanical T-Rex.

Suddenly there was a flash, and the Tyrano Zord turned red.

_Thank god for that,_ Bobby breathed, he didn't want to think about what would have happened if that didn't work.

"There's only one thing left to do," Tommy informed them, "time to bring them together. You can do it."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that?" snarled a voice behind them, and the rangers spun around to see Elsa standing with another group of Tyranodrones.

_Okay,_ Bobby decided, _that's new._

But he knew that he couldn't waste time contemplating it. Every minute spent thinking was another minute Zeltrax had to destroy the city. He knew what he had to do.

"You guys worry about that airship," he told the other three, not taking his gaze off Elsa, "I'll handle this."

"Are you sure?" Kira asked.

"She's just a distraction," Bobby replied, "Zeltrax needs to be stopped."

There was silence for a moment, and Bobby could tell that the rangers were busy contemplating.

"Alright, let's go." Conner decided, and the three rangers immediately ran towards their Zords.

"Good luck," Kira told him.

"You to," smiled Bobby beneath his visor.

"Ahh that's sweet," snarled Elsa, "and it's making me sick."

"Well if you only need a doctor now," taunted Bobby, "you're about to need a hospital. Thundermax Blaster!"

He quickly whipped out the blaster on his belt and opened fire on the Tyranodrones.

"You still have me to deal with!" roared Elsa as she leapt forward, giving Bobby only just enough time to switch to Sabre mode and block her attack. Not wasting any time, Bobby pushed her back and then delivered an attack of his own. Unsurprisingly, Elsa blocked it, but what she didn't expect was for Bobby use his momentum from the first attack to deliver a powerful tornado kick, sending her spinning to the ground.

"Want more?" he questioned as he pointed his Thundermax Sabre towards her.

"I can see my time is wasted here," she spat, "But this isn't over!"

She immediately disappeared in a flash of green.

Relieved that the fight was over, Bobby ran back over to Tommy, who was beaming with pride.

"How'd I do?" Bobby asked jokingly.

"Well it went better than my first morph," he replied with a chuckled, "for starters you actually fought _with_ the good guys."

Bobby chuckled as he looked up at the air assault craft, just in time to see the Thundersaurus Megazord flying above it, activate the Dino Drill, and then shoot straight through the middle of the craft, blowing the whole thing to pieces.

"yeah," smiled Bobby, "That's how it's done."

*****

"Keep these bracelets on you at all times," Tommy instructed as he handed out the small metal wristband each with their corresponding dino gem neatly fitted into it, "they'll access your Morphers when you need them, as well as allow you to communicate with me, as well as each other.

All four of them took the bracelets, none of them believing what they had just done.

"Dr. O? I know you're real smart and a science teacher, and everything," Kira began, "but this is… I mean, how did you…?"

"I'll fill you in," Tommy told her, "in time."

"Speaking of time," said Ethan, "do you think Mesogog will stick around for long?"

"They always do," muttered Bobby under his breath.

"They?" asked Kira as she looked at Bobby in surprise, making him realize he had not been as quiet as he thought.

Luckily Tommy jumped in to save him just in time.

"I know it's a lot to take in," he cut in.

"That's for sure."

"You're lives just changed in ways you can't possibly imagine," Tommy continued, "but as long as you work together, and remember you're a team, no one can defeat you. No one."

The four newly appointed rangers nodded, and again Bobby thought about his situation. Tommy was right, his life had just changed. He'd only been in this world for two days and was already beginning to come to terms with being there. And although he had been initially frightened by the idea of becoming a ranger, the very second he'd morphed he knew that it felt right. He knew that it was no coincidence that he was in this world and a ranger, and knew that if he didn't stay, he'd be putting his new team mates in danger. He'd be putting Kira in danger. At that point he realized that if he was going to get to the bottom of this, he would have to let events unfold when they were ready to. And in the mean time, he would help the rangers against Mesogog. Tommy was right, his life had just changed, and he wasn't going to ignore it.

**A/N: **I would like to quickly point out that this will not be a straight retelling of Dino Thunder with an extra character, even though retelling some of the stories is important here, there is a lot of extra stuff that I'll be writing. Elsa appearing in the battle was just the tip of the Ice burg. Thank you to those who reviewed, keep it up, and to the people who haven't, please do.


	4. Wave Goodbye

_**Wave Goodbye**_

_Crap I'm going to be late!___Bobby realized as he bolted down the apartment and into the café underneath. He'd promised Hayley that he'd start working in the Cyberspace, in his first few days in Reefside she'd given him a place to stay, as well as bought him new school supplies and clothes, and Bobby had insisted that he pay her back somehow, which meant that he was now working regular shifts at the Cyberspace. Unfortunately, Bobby's shifts started straight after school, so he had to bolt straight there, and hope he didn't run into any Tyranodrones along the way. Hoping he wouldn't be too late on his first day on the job, Bobby reached the door and burst inside, stopping to catch his breath when he got into the café.

"Bobby?"

Bobby looked up to see Kira and Conner staring at him.

"Did Ethan call you too?" Conner asked him, wondering why their team mate had just run through the doors in such hurry. Bobby vaguely remembered Ethan mentioning something about the Cyberspace at school that day, but as he knew he was going there that afternoon anyway, he didn't check to see what it was.

But before Bobby could respond he heard a familiar voice.

"Well if it isn't my Brothers and Sister in crime," chuckled Ethan as he came over to them, then added quietly, "or at least in crime fighting. Welcome to my world."

Both Kira and Conner seemed to like it, although Bobby, who had been living upstairs for nearly a week, as well as having both breakfast and dinner in the café, was more interested in looking for Hayley.

"I guess it's kinda cool," decided Conner after Ethan finished showing them around, "in a techno-retro-dorky kinda way."

"Who came up with the idea of this?" Kira asked as she hungrily eyed the stage towards the back of the room.

"That would be Hayley," Ethan replied as he pointed to the red haired woman that Bobby had been looking for, "She's a techno legend, MIT graduate, programming genius. She got sick of the big companies and decided to open up this place."

"Good thing for you," Kira giggled.

"No lie."

"So what's so important?" Conner asked impatiently, making Bobby wonder what exactly Ethan had pulled him from.

"I just figure hey, if we're gonna save the world together, I wanted you guys to see what I'm about."

"Whatever dude."

At that moment, Hayley noticed the newcomers and came over to them.

"Hey guys," she greeted them cheerfully, "What can I get you?"

"Or rather what can _I _get you?" chuckled Bobby as he stepped next to Hayley.

Kira gave the green ranger a puzzled look.

"What?"

"I work here now." Smiled Bobby

"Since when?" Ethan asked

"Today," Bobby replied with a straight face, "so seriously, do you want anything?"

"I guess I'll have lemonade." Kira decided with a smile.

"Coming right up."

They all moved towards the counter, and Bobby quickly ducked behind it to grab Kira her drink.

"Kira right?," Hayley asked casually as Bobby went through the fridge,

"Yeah," replied a surprised Kira, "how'd you know?"

"Oh I'm all about information," Hayley explained with a grin, "it's my business. Now you sing and play guitar right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, seeing as tomorrow's Friday and the end of the week, why don't you and your band perform here. We'll call it an audition."

Kira's mouth dropped, she'd just been offered her first gig completely out of the blue.

"Deal," she stammered.

"Great," smiled Hayley as she moved back behind the counter as Bobby came over with Kira's drink.

"Oh my god I love her!" stated Kira, still getting over the shock.

"That's Hayley," smiled Ethan, "There isn't one person ere who she hasn't helped.

_You've got that right,_ agreed Bobby silently as he thought about his room upstairs. After all, if it hadn't been for Hayley, he'd be on the streets of Reefside with only one set of clothes and no food. Well, he could stay at Dr. O's place, but with all the weird stuff that was happening and about to happen there, he was glad he'd been set up at Hayley's.

"She hasn't helped me," Conner stated defiantly.

_And 3, 2 1…_

"Conner McKnight," Hayley wondered out loud from behind the counter, "the soccer player…How come you're not at the Reefside Wave Open tryouts?"

_Right on cue, way to go Hayley_

Conner's smirk immediately turned to one of disbelief.

"Open tryouts?"

"Yeah, at the practice field, right now."

And with that, Hayley moved away from the counter to serve tables.

"You were saying?" Ethan smirked as he locked at the stunned look on the jocks face.

"And he thought she wouldn't be able to help him." Bobby mocked with a smile.

Conner looked at both Ethan and Bobby, both of which were to the Conner's stunned look

"See ya." Said the red ranger as he bolted out the door to go to the tryouts.

"I've got to go too," Kira decided, "I've got to restring my guitar, put a set list together and check my amp. See ya Bobby."

"See ya," Bobby replied as the yellow ranger walked out the door, not even waiting for a response.

"Nothing like spreading the love," grinned Ethan.

"Do you want a drink or not?" Bobby asked as he turned to the blue ranger.

"Apple juice," he replied, still not wiping the grin off of his face, "I'll be over at the computers."

Bobby nodded and ducked down to the small fridge to get Ethan his drink. Just as he was bending down he heard a small beeping sound coming from his bracelet.

_Of course,_ Bobby thought to himself as he realized what was about to happen,_ the raptor riders._

After seeing Hayley come back behind the counter, Bobby put Ethan's drink down and lifted his communicator and could see Ethan doing the same at the other end of the room.

"Hey Dr. O, its Bobby."

"Hey guys," said Tommy's voice, "can you meet me at Riverside Road in an hour?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?" replied Ethan.

"Just be there, I'll fill you in."

"Got it Dr. O." Bobby replied and shut off the communication line. He looked up apologetically at Hayley, who had heard the whole thing.

"Go," she told him as she rolled her eyes, "there's no point you starting if you're going to leave in a sec. I've got a new guy starting soon anyway. It's okay, I understand."

"Thanks Hayley," smiled Bobby as he moved to head up stairs, "you're the best."

*****

As he went to Riverside Road to meet Dr. O, Bobby thought about the new life he was starting to lead. He'd been ranger for about a week, about the same amount of time he'd been in Reefside. He figured his family must still be out looking for him, but he knew they'd eventually give up. There was no way they'd be able to find him. Not unless they had a family friend that Bobby didn't know about who was an expert in inter-dimensional travel. He was starting to miss them, even his annoying little brother and sister. He missed the way his mother would always have a warm cooked breakfast on weekends. The way his dad could always tell what was bothering him with a single glance. He even missed his siblings asking him to help with homework, or to sit down and watch movie with them.

_I wonder how they're taking it,_ Bobby wondered. He knew how worried they would be, and it pained him to not be able to tell them they were okay, or even see how they were dealing with the situation. He was completely closed off from his old life. Yet at the same time, he was finding it increasingly easier to have a life in Reefside. Other than his mysterious enrollment at Reefside High, as well as the existence of his green Dino Gem, the town was completely as it should be. And on top of that, he was finding it easy to get along with the team. Firstly there was Ethan, who Bobby could easily spend ages talking to about video games, in the same way he could easily talk to Conner about Sports. Even his relationship with Tommy was changing, and more and more often Bobby was finding himself call him Dr. O, the same thing that only his teammates would call him. But Kira seemed to be the team member that Bobby had the most in common with. Although he could have fairly lengthy conversations with both Ethan and Conner about their interests, the conversations he would have with Kira about music seemed to go on forever. They would talk about releases, gear, favorite albums, and songs that influenced them and before they knew it, the day was gone. Bobby found that the more time he spent around her, the more he wanted to get to know her, and usually couldn't wait to see her again when they had to go home.

"Well someone seems to be in a good mood," smirked nearby.

Bobby looked forward to see Ethan sitting on the side of the woods next to the road, and Bobby realized that he must have been smiling as he thought of Kira.

"How'd you beat me here?" Bobby asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I left before you?" replied Ethan with what seemed to be the obvious answer to him.

Bobby could tell that Ethan was about to broach the subject of Kira, but luckily Dr. O arrived just in time.

"Glad you guys could make it," He said as he hopped out of his black jeep with a back pack slung over his shoulder.

"Care to explain why you needed us to come out to the edge of the woods?" Ethan enquired.

"I'm gonna go ahead and assume that we're backup." Bobby told him

_Well, at least I think so; I don't think that was ever elaborated on in the show._

"Yeah," Tommy agreed, answering Bobby's silent question.

Having established why they were there, the three of them entered the woods.

"After the island exploded, some of my experiments were scattered around the area." He explained as they walked through the woods.

"Do you think what we're looking for can give us an edge against Mesogog?" Ethan asked.

_We already have an edge Ethan,_ Bobby thought sarcastically,_ they're called Morphers. And they're pretty much going to be our best defense against Mesogog until the white ranger shows up. Boy, am I not looking forward to that._

"Here they are!"

Bobby and Ethan looked to where Dr. O was kneeling down, and could see four white and green eggs partially buried in the ground.

_Hmmm, four eggs, so if that means one for me, where did it come from? Unless he made a fourth when he found my dino gem. I guess that would make sense._

"What are they?" Ethan asked, cutting of his train of thought.

"Eggs," replied Bobby, before Dr. O could say anything.

"Oh thanks Dr. O, but I already ate a couple of hours ago."

"Dude," laughed Bobby as he thought of the idea of the Raptor Riders sitting on a plate with a side of salad, "I don't think that's what he had in mind."

"He's right Ethan," agreed Dr. O with a smile, "we're not going to eat them. We're going to hatch them. And then you're going to ride them."

Ethan paused for a moment, not sure if he'd heard Dr. O's last sentence correctly.

"Maybe it's all this quiet out here that's got me hearing things, but I thought you said we're going to ride these!"

"Nope," decided Bobby, "he definitely said ride."

"And trust me Ethan," concluded Dr. O, "when these things are ready, they're going to be a big help to us."

Dr. O reached down and started putting the eggs into the back pack. Suddenly, Bobby caught a black blur in the corner of his eye, and immediately spun around to see what it was and noticed that Ethan was doing the same.

"You saw that too right?" Ethan asked him.

"Tyranodrones," Bobby muttered.

"We've gotta protect the eggs at all costs," Tommy told them as he zipped up the bag.

"But who would want to hurt them?" Ethan asked

_Oh come on Ethan_ Bobby thought, _have not figured that out already?_

"I would," snarled Elsa as she stepped out from behind a tree.

"And I," added Zeltrax as he appeared next to her. Suddenly the woods were swarming with Tyranodrones, and all three of them shifted into defensive stances.

"I am seriously starting to have doubts about your intelligence Dr. Oliver," Zeltrax smirked. Suddenly a Tyranodrone leapt forward and tried to grab they back pack. Bobby and Ethan leapt into action, tackling the Tyranodrone to the ground.

"Dr. O," Bobby suggested as he climbed to his feet, "Can I suggest using two shoulders?"

"Agreed."

Tommy swung the strap over his second should just as the rest of the Tyranodrones leapt at them. Bobby met his group by hitting them hard, winding the first two and kicking the third one in the face. Seeing two of them charging at him, Bobby jumped backwards, did a back flip, and landed on the shoulders of an unsuspecting Tyranodrone.  
"Hi there," he grinned as he kicked a Tyranodrone behind him, then hitting the two that were still charging at him with a powerful tornado kick. Still on the shoulders, Bobby turned his head to see another group of drones running towards him. Realizing that he couldn't stay on the shoulders for long, Bobby jumped off, spun around and delivered an axe kick to the closest Tyranodrone, sending them both to the ground. He then used the impact caused by the Tyranodrone hitting the ground to send out a shockwave that knocked over any surrounding Tyranodrones.

"Guys!" he heard Dr. O call out, "Call the others!"

Seeing Ethan quickly call out, Bobby dived at Zeltrax, who was focusing all of his attention at Dr. O, hitting the cyborg with a small shockwave as he kicked him in the side. The two were quickly joined by Ethan.

"You asked for this," Ethan told the Tyranodrones as the boys summed their Morphers, "not me."

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

The Morphers appeared on their arms and they opened up the mouth.

"Dino Thunder! Power up! Ha!"

_Boy is Conner gonna be pissed,_ Bobby thought as he pulled out his thundermax saber and struck down a Tyranodrone.

"Couldn't you guys do this another time?" demanded the soccer player as he and Kira arrived on the scene.

"I think you're asking the wrong people," retorted Bobby as he smacked down another drone.

"Fine, Let's just make this quick," Conner decided begrudgingly as he pulled out his red staff, "Tyranno Staff!"

"Tricera Shield!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Stega Blade!"

With their main ready, the four rangers charged at the remaining drones. Although Bobby and Ethan had handled themselves fairly well, now that they had morphed, and were joined by two more rangers, the Tyrannodrones didn't stand a chance. Bobby easily moved between the Drones, slashing away with his Stega Blade. After another charge, he glanced over his shoulder to see Dr. O cornered by Elsa and Zeltrax  
_Okay,_ he decided, _that's just not fair._

Bobby leapt into the air, slashing Zeltrax across his abdomen and knocking him backwards.

"Great timing," thanked Tommy, as he saw both Zeltrax and Elsa come at them for a second attack.

"You might wont to borrow this," Bobby suggested as he handed Dr. O his thundermax saber.

"Please and thank you."

Now armed and ready, Bobby and Dr. O got ready to face the warriors again.

This time it was a much more even fight. Bobby managed to raise his Stega blade just in time to block Elsa's sword, before bring it down and kicking her in the gut, sending her flying backwards.

"Elsa!" Zeltrax called as he abandoned his fight with Dr. O and rushed to his comrade's side.

"This isn't over!" Elsa roared as she got to her feet, the beaten Tyranodrones regrouping behind her, "we're not through with you yet Power rangers!"

"Nor you Dr. Oliver," added Zeltrax before they all disappeared through an invisiportal.

With the threat gone, Dr. O and Bobby ran over to the others.

"We have to get these back to the lab," decided Dr. O

"What are they exactly?" Kira asked as she started in bewilderment at the black back pack.

"We're going to ride the," chirped Ethan sarcastically.

While the others were busy focusing on the eggs, Conner looked agitated.

"Look I need to get back to tryouts," he told them apologetically, "can you guys handle this?"

"Yeah go," agreed Dr. O, "we can fill you in later."

"Thanks."

And with that, the red ranger ran off back to the fields, hoping to save his chances of making.

*****

"So what do you think Dr. O's up to?" Kira wondered half an hour later. She and Ethan were sitting at the cyberspace, and although Ethan was more interested in his laptop than anything ranger related, Kira was lost in though on what Dr. O could possibly have in store for them.

"I don't know, but man is Dr. O into some weird and funky stuff," replied Ethan, not taking his eyes of the screen, "I don't even want to think about what he's hatching down in that cave."

"I get the feel we won't have to wait too long," Bobby told them as he arrived with their drinks.

Kira shrugged as she leant back on her chair, but her face suddenly changed as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Whoa," she stated, "who is _that_?"

Confused, by Bobby and Ethan looked at where she was staring. Standing in the doorway was a boy with black hair, roughly Ethan's height, and was wearing a white T-shirt underneath his grey shirt.

_Trent mercer,_ Bobby thought to himself,_ so the white ranger has arrived…sort of._

But then he noticed that Kira was still staring at him, as if absolutely mesmerized by his appearance.

"Hello?" he tried, as he waved his hand in front of her face, "earth to Kira."

"He's really…wow…isn't he?" she replied in a dreamy voice.

"Can I get you a glass of water," Ethan asked.

"Or an oxygen mask?" Bobby added, beginning to become annoyed at just how smitten Kira had become. Suddenly Trent looked around and began to walk towards them

"Quiet!" she snapped, "He's coming over here!"

She quickly turned around, hoping Trent wouldn't notice her staring.

"Hey I'm looking for Hayley," said Trent, "I'm supposed to start work today."

"Oh you must be the new guy she was talking about," smiled Bobby as he shook his hand.

_Like you didn't already know that._

"I'm Bobby."

"Trent."

Ethan looked up to the new guy with much interest.

"Hey, haven't I seen you in Reefside?"

"Yeah I just moved here last week."

_Hmm, about the same amount of time I've been here._

"Well I'm Ethan, this is Kira."

"Hey," greeted Trent, only to get an indifferent silence in response, "you okay?"

"She doesn't speak," smiled Ethan, "very sad, we've been trying for year."

"Very chronic condition," agreed Bobby as he could already see it getting to Kira's nerves. It worked.

"I'm fine," she said quickly, making the point very clear that she in fact _could_ speak, "it's nice to meet you."

Sensing the awkwardness in the situation, Bobby tried a new approach.

"Oookaaay," he said carefully, "come on Trent, I'll show you around."

He led the new guy out the back but was still close enough to here Ethan continue to annoy Kira.

"Isn't he just so wow? OW!"

Bobby chuckled as he heard the yellow ranger kick Ethan from under the table.

"Okay," said Bobby, trying to remember everything Hayley had told him that morning, "all prices are next to the register, cold drinks are under the counter and the blender is next to the coffee machine. I'd show you how to use it all but I only started today too."

"So you're a fast learner then?" chuckled Trent

"Yeah you could say that," Bobby smiled

_Dammit, I like this guy._

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Bobby saw Kira and Ethan chase after Conner.

_Ah oh, _he realized,_ he just got turned down from the team_

Luckily for him, Hayley showed up.

"Trent?" She asked, "come with me, I'll show you where we keep all the extra ingredients."

"It was good to meet you," said Trent as he went out with Hayley.

"Yeah you to," replied bobby automatically, although he was too busy preparing for damage control to really notice.

"I know what I'll do," Conner decided as Bobby arrived, I'll talk to Dr. Oliver."

"Look he's kinda busy," Kira told him as he stood up from the couch, "he's got this new project-"

"I don't care!" Conner snapped, "I was busy today! That didn't stop him messing up my life!"

And to prove his point, Conner stormed out.

"Hey we're coming with you!" Ethan called out as he followed the red ranger through the door. Kira was about to follow, but then turned to Bobby.

"Are coming?" she asked.

Bobby looked over his shoulder at Hayley, who was busy showing the ropes to Trent.

"I better, not." He told her, "I've already bailed on Hayley once today, and I'd rather save my next one for when we're needed."

Kira nodded.

"Okay, I'll let you know how id goes." She told him before running off to join the others.

With his ranger friends off consoling Conner, Bobby went back to work. He didn't have too much time left on his shift, seeing as Hayley wanted to show Trent how to close up, Bobby only had about an hour left to the shift. Although he wished that he'd gone with the others, he knew there was nothing he could do. He knew Conner would eventually come around, and would probably be a better leader because of it all, but the others didn't know that, and he wished he could be there to support them. Of course, he was given the chance anyway. Not half an hour had passed when Ethan and Kira came back looking down.

"You guys look like you could use a drink," Bobby told them as they sat down at the counter. He quickly ducked under the counter to get the ingredients for a smoothie. "So what happened?"

"Conner quit." Replied Ethan

"What?" Bobby asked, trying to sound surprised. Ethan nodded in confirmation, but for a moment, bobby swore that Kira saw through his question.

"This sucks," Ethan decided, "I mean, the red guy's meant to be the leader, he's meant to convince _us_ to stay if we're having second thoughts."

"Not necessarily," Bobby replied, "not all ranger teams had the red ranger as their leader."

"How do you know that?" Kira asked, becoming suspicious, making Bobby immediately realized his mistake.

"I used to live in turtle Cove remember?" he replied trying to cover his tracks, "it was close to where the Time Force rangers used to be, apparently the pink ranger was their leader."

"Whatever," Kira sighed, "I just can't believe that Dr. O let him walk away like that."

"Well there are something's that people can't just be told," Bobby surmised as he turned on the blender, "something's they just need to find out for themselves."

_Hmm that's quite good, I should write that down._

But Bobby could tell that the other two weren't buying it.

_Fine, time for some age old wisdom._

"Look at it this way," he told them, pouring out the smoothies and passing them to his friends, "you can never truly understand someone until you've stepped inside their skin and walked around in it."

Both of them looked up at him.

"To Kill a Mockingbird?" Kira asked

"At least you listen to something," Bobby smiled, "just put yourself in his position. You never asked to do this, and then after a week of the superhero gig, you get a call from an awesome music producer, or Ethan, if you got hooked up with, say Bioware, but you have to leave halfway through the meeting to save Dr. O's ass, losing the chance. How would you be feeling?"

"Why would Bioware be calling me?' Ethan asked

"It's a hypothetical situation." Bobby groaned as he spelt it out for him.

But to Bobby's relief, Kira was nodding. She knew what he meant. Even if she didn't like it.

Bobby checked his watch, seeing that his shift was over.

"Come on," he decided, "let's go see how he is now that he's had the chance to cool off."

"Yeah, alright." Agreed Ethan begrudgingly as the got up to leave.

"Come on brighten up," Bobby told him as figured out a way to induce conversation; "you can fill me in on Dr. O's weird experiments on the way."

*****

"Alright, I'll let you know."

The trio arrived at the field just to see the end result of Conner talking to the teams coach. There was an air of confusion on his face, but at the same time, relief as well.

"Hey," Kira called out to him as the three of them walked over to their red ranger.

"Things alright with the coach?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," decided Conner, "I think so."

After seeing that the coach was gone, Conner turned to deal with his friends.

"Look guys," he began, "I'm sorry. But you've gotta understand…"

"Don't worry," Bobby told him, "we do."

"And we're behind you," agreed Kira.

"They understand more than I do," Ethan decided, "but id it's what you really want…"

"Thanks guys," smiled Conner, still feeling guilty, "it means a lot for me to hear that."

But before they could relax anymore their communicators started beeping.

"We're hear Dr. O." said Kira.

"Guys we have a situation. There's a monster attacking the city, people are in danger."

"We'll be right there," Bobby replied before the three of them looked over at Conner.

"Alright fine," he sighed as he looked at their pleading faces, "but this is the last time."

He took a deep breath and then held up his arm, summoning his Morpher to him.

"Ready?" he asked halfheartedly

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! HA!"

*****

"Whoa is that thing ugly," Bobby exclaimed when they got to the scene.

On TV the monsters had always been people in rubber suits, but Bobby was already seeing the difference between this world and the TV one. This monster was absolutely terrifying, and ugly. Bobby had to suck it all in just to keep himself from loosing his nerve.

"Let's do it!" Conner decided as the four of them pulled out their Thundermax sabers and charged at the monster. Unfortunately it saw them coming, and immediately knocked both Conner and Ethan back, leaving Kira and Bobby to fend for themselves. The monster brought it huge arms down on top of them, pinning the pair to the ground. But just before the monster could crush them it was blasted backwards by a barrage of laser fire. Kira and Bobby got to their feet to see Conner and Ethan running towards them, blasters drawn.

"Greta timing," Bobby told them.

"Yeah you really saved our butts," agreed Kira.

"Give it up!" Ethan yelled at the monster as he and the other pointed their blasters at it.

Unfortunately the monster had other ideas.

"Catch me if you can!" it laughed as it ran in the other direction.

"We'll never catch him," Ethan groaned as he realized the monster was faster than them

_Don't be so sure about that._

"You can," said Dr. O through their communicators, "guy's, meet the Raptor Riders."

They suddenly heard a cry call out behind them, and as they turned they all saw four colourful Raptors running towards them, each with their own saddle.

_I've been looking forward to this._ Smiled Bobby as he hopped on his green Raptor Rider and began to chase down the monster.

They were moving pretty fast, and Bobby himself was amazed by the sheer speed of the riders. Before long they had cornered the monster against a nearby building. But before they could act, Bobby heard a scream. He turned his head to see what it was, and spotted a little girl about to be attacked by Tyranodrone.

"Conner!" he called out, but the red ranger had already spotted it and was bolting forwards to save her.

_Well it's good to know he's back, _Bobby thought to himself as he turned his attention to the monster, who was now jumping _up_ the nearby buildings.

"Oh no you don't!" Kira yelled as she followed it on her Raptor Rider. Faced with two choices, Bobby got his Rider to bolt around the building, and sure enough, it was still running away from Kira's onslaught.

"Going somewhere?" Bobby asked as he blocked the monsters path, before looking up to see the yellow ranger on top of the building.

"Ready Kira?"

"You Bet!' Ptera Grips!"

"Stega Blade!"

The two rangers charged at the monster, striking it from opposite sides with their weapons. Soon the boys arrived to have their own turn at the monster

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Tricera Shield!"

"Time to take this guys out for good!" decided Conner "Let's put it together!"

"Yeah!" they all agreed as the hopped on to Conner Raptor Rider and put together their finishing attack.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" they called together, "Fire!"

A beam shot out from the barrel of the blaster, blowing the monster to pieces.

"Alright we did it!" exclaimed Ethan

_If only it were that easy._

For a moment, the sky went black, raining chemicals down on the destroyed monster, before it put itself back together and grew.

"Whoa no way!" Kira exclaimed

"Dr. O," said Conner calmly.

"Let me guess, a Thirty story version of that guys you were just fighting?"

"You've done this before haven't you." Ethan demanded.

"Once or twice, I'm sending you the Dino Zords."

Suddenly they heard a familiar roaring in the background, and suddenly the Tyranno, Ptera and Tricera Zords came running in the distance.

"Let's go!" Conner decided with his new found enthusiasm, and the three rangers jumped into the cockpits of their Zords. Bobby watched in amazement as they formed the mighty Thundersaurus Megazord. On the night they had gotten their power he hadn't been able to fully to take in the magnificence of the machine, he'd been too busy fighting Elsa at the time, but now things we're different. It was big, absolutely amazing. Bobby watched in awe as the machine summed the Ptera-rang and threw it at the beast, causing it to writhe in pain as the yellow boomerang cut into it, before the Megazord finished it off with its mighty Dino Drill.

"Down for the count!" laughed Conner as the three of them hopped out of their Megazord to meet Bobby.

"Great going guys."

"Red Ranger!" called a small voice, and the four of them turned around to see the small girl that Conner had saved earlier.

"Hey" smiled Conner as he knelt down to talk to her.

"Thank you," she replied, hugging him, and Bobby knew from that point that Conner was sold, there was no way that he was going to give up being a Ranger.

"Look's like Conner back in the red," he whispered to Kira, who nodded happily in agreement,

*****

"Okay so you're amps all set up and ready to go," chirped Bobby as he handed Kira her yellow SG.

"Thanks Bobby," she smiled as she saw Trent walk up to her.

"Here's you drink Kira," he smiled as he handed her lemonade, "Good luck."

"Umm thanks," she replied again, but this time Bobby could help but notice her blush.

_You're welcome,_ Bobby thought sarcastically as he noticed Conner come in.

"Hey," Ethan called out as the soccer player arrived, "didn't expect to see you here."

"Well we're partners in crime fighting right?"

"Are we?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Come on Tyranno," chuckled Bobby, "I'll get you a drink."

"So what happened with the Wave?" Ethan asked curiously, after all, there was no way Conner would have been crazy enough to juggle both.

"In the end I had to make a choice," admitted the red ranger, "that little girl made me realize, what we're doing is important."

"Sorry to hear that," Bobby told him as he came back with the drinks, "here, Hayley say's they're on the house."

"You mean she already-?"

"Knew, yeah." Confirmed Bobby with a laugh.

"How does she do that?"

"Hayley knows all man," chuckled Ethan, "she misses nothing."

_That and she has people who may know certain things._

"Look, I'm sorry too." Ethan told him, "We should have realized how hard it was for you."

"Yeah well," began Conner, "you know I still would have still chosen you guys right?"

"I know," chuckled Ethan

"Please," agreed Bobby, "I knew before you did."

"Whatever. The point is, you guys need to know you can trust me, and you can't do that if I'm just running off because I'm only thinking about my self. Anyway, quiet, Kira's starting."

"Hey guys," said Hayley through the microphone, "today we have a special treat for you, a young woman with a lot to say, Kira Ford."

Kira smiled as she waved at the crowd, then moved to focus on her guitar.

"_And it goes like this…  
yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah._

_I can't tell you why,  
but I can't stop thinking about you baby, oh yeah._

_Don't you think it's time;  
I walked around every word you're saying, oh yeah._

_  
Trying hard to figure out, tell me what it's all about.  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out.  
Freak you out, Freak you out._

_I want to know, know where you're at.  
I'm at the front, but baby you're still at the back.  
Oh, can you tell me where it's at?  
I gotta know, know where you're at.  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask.  
Oh, can you tell me where, tell me where it's at?_

_It seems like when we talk._

_You haven't heard a single word I'm saying, oh yeah.  
I'm over here so listen up, sit back tune in, pick it up.  
Yeah, I'm just waiting here._

_Trying hard to figure out, tell me what it's all about.  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out.  
Freak you out, Freak you out._

_I want to know, know where you're at.  
I'm at the front, but baby you're still at the back.  
Oh, can you tell me where it's at?  
I gotta know, know where you're at.  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask.  
Oh, can you tell me where, tell me where it's at?_

_Freak you out, Freak you out.  
Freak you out, Freak you out.  
Freak you out…"_

Although Bobby was heavily enjoying watching Kira playing, even reminding himself of the gigs he played in his own world, he could shake out of his head what Conner said about trust. He knew that he couldn't keep his situation secret from them for long, it wasn't fair on them or easy for him. Already he was finding it hard to be surprised by situations, and he could tell that Kira was already starting to suspect something was up. Plus if they knew, they'd expect him to stop things from happening…

_Speaking of which…_

Bobby checked his watch to see what the time was. He knew that in a few moments, Dr. O would arrive at the Cyberspace and be captured by Zeltrax and his Tyranodrones. He had no idea what they were going to put him through, what tortures they would try to use to get Tommy to open the black Dino Gem.

_But you can stop it,_ he told himself,_ and we'll just find another way to get the gem._

But deep down he knew this was the best way. As much as it pained him to let it happened, he knew that it was the best way to get the Dino Gem. Bobby sighed as he looked over his shoulder to see the small green flash of an invisiportal closing, and then turned back to watching Kira sing, hoping he'd made the right choice.

**A/N: **Some people have asked me why I'm calling this a partial rewrite of Stega ranger, and the answer is simple, al the gear that Bobby uses in this is the same gear used by Greg in Stega Ranger. Plus re-reading my old chapters of Stega Ranger, there were many things I didn't like: the chapters seemed very rushed, I didn't bother showing you what Greg was actually like, and I didn't have any general direction to go with it in terms of plot. Also I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I've usually only been in a position to write maybe a page per day, sometimes more sometimes less. But I'm going to try and get Back in Black up within the next week. Finally, thank you to all those readers who reviewd, it is easier to continue writing when I'm getting feedback, so to all of you who have reviewed, keep at it, to all those who haven't, REVIEW!!!!!!!


	5. Back In Black

_**Back In Black**_

"This is bad!" Kira decided.

The four of them were in the Dino Lair, and three of them were trying to figure out what to do. It had been three days since Dr. O was taken and the three primary coloured rangers were beginning to worry. Bobby on the other hand, was trying to hide the fact that he knew exactly what was going on.

"Way bad," agreed Ethan, "This is like crashing after getting to level nine of SNSW."

"Huh?' frowned Conner, still trying to get used to Ethan's constant gamming lingo.

"Super Ninja Space Wars," replied Bobby and Ethan unanimously.

"Oookaaay," replied Conner, a little taken aback by the synchronized answer, "look you think we're a little too freaked out over this?"

"First Dr. O doesn't show up for my gig, then misses a full day of school," explained Kira, "I think we've reached the right level of freaking out."

Bobby sighed. He hated seeing how worried his team mates were over this. But he knew that if he said anything, it could either a) change how the responded to the situation, meaning Dr. O may not even get rescued at all, or even worse, they become so relaxed about it that they walk into a trap, or b) it blows his cover and any trust the team would have had with him.

"I guess there's only one way to see what the good Doctor's been up to then," decided Ethan as he made his way to the computer.

_You just wanted a chance to play with this thing didn't you Ethan?_

Ethan concentrated heavily on the computer, frantically typing away at the computer consol, before suddenly the screen changed.

"I'm in."

"Yeah but where?' questioned Kira as a video of Tommy appeared on the screen.

"**I'm Tommy Oliver, and if you're not me, then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record. Only to viewed in the case of an emergency. What you are about to see is a history of my life-"**

"Yawn," groaned Conner, "more boring dinosaur stories."

_You just wait Conner_

"**- my life as a Power ranger."**

"Not so boring now is it?" scoffed Bobby as the other three watched the screen.

"Okay," agreed Conner, "un-yawn."

"**My story begins in Angel grove in the year 1993…"**

*****

"…**Guess who's back?"**

"What did you do that for?" demanded Kira as Ethan suddenly stopped the video. They had just gotten to the part where Tommy received his Tiger Power Coin, (one of Bobby's favorite episodes) and Ethan looked as if his brain had just exploded.

"I'm so bugging that I cant even deal."

"Guy's," stated Conner in disbelief as he stared at the screen, "our teacher is the oldest living Power ranger."

"Not the oldest," said a voice behind them, "just the best."

The four of rangers spun around to see Hayley in the doorway.

"Hayley?" Conner demanded, "How did you get in here?"

"Or more to the point," added Kira, "what do you know about all this?"

"I know that Tommy is in trouble," she told them, "and you guys are the only ones that can help him."

"And you know this how?" questioned Ethan, he knew that Hayley was all knowing, but this was ridiculous.

"I've been helping prepare the ranger energy since grad school," she explained, "who do you think built the Morphers?"

_That and I may have mentioned something at breakfast this morning,_ Bobby remembered.

"Okay so you know who we are," said Kira, "You know what we are. Do you know where Dr. Oliver is?"

"I think I have a fair idea," grinned Hayley as she pulled a disk, "This is a surveillance tape from the day of your gig."

Hayley booted up the disk and a video of Tommy being captured immediately popped up.

"We've gotta find some Invisiportals," decided Bobby. He'd had enough, he could have stopped Tommy being captured and he didn't, he decided on that. But the least he could do now was try and save him just that little bit earlier. But the others just gave him weird looks.

"What?' he questioned, again trying to avoid Kira's gaze, "They're all over the city, if we find one, it could lead us to Dr. O."

"I guess it's worth a shot." Hayley decided as she started tapping away to the computer again.

"One thing I don't get," said Conner, "if he's a Power ranger, why doesn't he just morph?"

"He's not a ranger anymore," Hayley replied, "or didn't you get that far?"

And so the video continued, following Tommy's ninja quest, Zeo quest, gaining the turbo powers, and finally the power transphered where he handed his powers over to TJ, with the occasional comment from Hayley, and Bobby silently reminiscing over the various seasons he had watched over the years. From there they finished the video, going all the way up to the wild force rangers and the mission to the moon.

"And after all that," groaned Ethan as he slumped deeper into he chair. "we've still got nothing."

"Try typing in Ninja Storm," Conner suggested before getting weird looks from Kira and Ethan, "what? My twin brother went to this super secret Ninja Academy. Everyone knows that a few students there got chosen to be Power rangers."

"Twin brother?" asked Ethan, horrified, as if one Conner wasn't enough.

"Yeah, but he couldn't even finish ninja school. He's a total airhead. We're so different."

Then Conner noticed that both Kira and Ethan were avoiding his gaze for fear of laughing.

"Guys?"

"You just keep telling yourself that," suggest Bobby diplomatically as he patted the red ranger on the shoulder.

Trying to get off the subject, Conner reached forward and typed in the ranger team's name. They watched the video, again letting Bobby reminisce over the season. Once it was over, Conner checked to see if Hayley was done.

"My brother showed me some of his moves," he boasted, trying to pass the time now that the video was done, "check it out."

Bobby and Ethan stepped back, giving Conner all the room he needed. Then red ranger moved himself into a fairly convincing fighting stance, and then jumped up in an attempt of a powerful roundhouse kick. Unfortunately for Conner, and his pride, the kick swung around and hit an important looking computer terminal, causing sparks to fly and the computers to crash.

"Conner!" Kira cried as she saw what she thought was their last chance of find Dr. O go up in smoke.

"Anything?" Conner asked as he stared at the screen, hoping he hadn't blown it big time.

_Don't worry Conner, you actually did the right thing._

"Got it!" exclaimed Hayley as she got the computer came back online.

"We are so lucky you're a genius," congratulated Ethan.

"Even geniuses need help sometimes," admitted Hayley, "that jolt must have done something to the wiring because I'm getting something. I've got a lock."

"**With the return of Mesogog,"** continued the Diary, **"it became necessary to invoke the Power of the Dino Gems. Should anything happen to me, these four are charged with protecting the planet. You're in good hands."**

Suddenly an image of the four of them appeared, each in civilian form as well as their ranger suits.

"It's us." Stated Kira

"He really trusts us." Agreed Conner

_He trusts me,_ Bobby realized, _I showed up randomly at his doorstep, claimed to be from another world that watched him on TV and stood by while three kids I hardly know took the dino gems which would ultimately change their lives. And even after all that, he still trusts me._

"We have to save him, we owe it to him." He decided

"The whole world owes him." Agreed Ethan

"Then it's time to go save our teacher," Conner told them, getting enthusiastic nods in response.

Conner, Ethan and Kira immediately turned around to leave, although knowing that they were missing some vital information, Bobby stayed where he was.

"Remember!" Hayley called out to them, "You have to reach a safe speed of 536 Miles per hour upon entry. Otherwise you'll never make it past the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces!"

The three rangers stopped in their tracks and turned back to Hayley, horrified looks on their faces.

"I think you may have forgotten to mention that," Bobby told her.

Hayley nodded sheepishly before she tapped away at her computer once again.

"Never fear," she replied cheerfully, "I have something for just such an occasion."

_Oh yeah! The raptor cycles!_

She pressed a button on the control button and a wall slid out of position, revealing four colourful bikes, one for each ranger.

"So which one's mine?" joked Bobby, beating Conner to it only to get hit lightly on the shoulder by Kira.

"These are your new Raptor cycles," Hayley explained, "They should have you to the portal coordinates at approximately 92.75 seconds."

"And when we get there?" asked Kira

"Use your gems to activate the hyper drive, and then head straight through the portal to Mesogog's Island Fortress."

"Wait," said Conner as the cogs started to turn in his brain, "Island Fortress?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well Islands…they're surrounded by water…"

"Usually…"

"No way!" laughed Ethan as the realization hit him, "you can't swim?"

"I didn't say that!"

"But it's true," realized Bobby as he tried to contain his laughter, "you can't"

_Note to self: find reasons behind Conner hydrophobia._

"The Invisiportal will take you directly to the island." Hayley continued, not allowing the boys to pick on Conner's fear of water, "You'll never have to get wet."

And with that, she turned around and headed to the computer consol.

"Can't swim." Chucked Ethan

"Whatever dude," sighed Conner, as he held up his arm and summoned his morpher, "Ready?"

Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! HA!"

The second their suits appeared they were already on their bikes, and suddenly what looked like a blue version of an invisiportal opened up in front of them.

"Let's do it!"

The rangers hit the throttles as they shot through the portal, arrival in a sandy area of town a little more than one minute later.

"Whoa this thing is fast." Bobby breathed as the cycles brought themselves to a halt. "It's like the superman rollercoaster!"

"What?" asked Conner, heavily confused.

_Shit it hasn't been invented yet, well it's not like he's gonna check._

"There's a rollercoaster in Australia," explained Bobby, "it goes from 0 to 62 miles an hour in two seconds."

"Nice."

"It just stopped," commented Ethan, "what's up with that?"

"The ride's over?" suggested Conner

"This must be where Hayley programmed the coordinates." Decided Kira as she got off her cycle and looked around just in time to see an invisiportal open up in front of them. "Look! It's the invisiportal, I sure hope Dr. O's on the other side."

"Don't worry," comforted Bobby, placing his hand on her shoulder, "we'll get him out."

"Well there's only one way to find out," Conner told them, "You guys ready?"

"Ready!" they turned around and hopped onto their cycles, but as they prepared to enter the portal, Elsa, Zeltrax, a monster and a very large group of Tyranodrones jumped out.

"Hey!" Conner yelled, "No one invited you to the party!"

"I'm crashing," snarled Elsa, "And I brought some friends. Is that rude?"

"Extremely," replied Kira

"I vote we go for it!" decided Conner, before looking to his team mates for confirmation

"You really need to ask?" laughed Bobby as he gunned the throttle and rocketed towards the bad guys. Bobby shot right through their ranks forcing them to separate before heading to the other rangers, but that didn't stop a small group of Tyranodrones staying to try and take him out.

"Hey guys," Bobby laughed at them, "Check out my guns!"

Bobby rode forwards again, but this time he pulled the trigger on the handle bars, letting loose a hail of lasers that shot the Tyranodrones to pieces. He then looked over his shoulder to see Kira's Bike flying through the air. Suddenly she jumped off, flipping backwards and opening fire on the tyranodrones below with her Thundermax blaster. Bobby gunned the engine, riding forward just enough for her to land on the seat behind him as she landed.

"Nice catch," she congratulated

"Thanks!"

"Now here comes the tricky bit!"

Bobby noticed that not only had Kira's Raptor cycle landed perfectly on the ground, but was still running, and was now smoothly driving alongside the pair.

"I believe this is your stop," laughed Bobby.

"Thanks for the lift," Kira agreed as she jumped onto her own bike.

With the Tyranodrones taken care of, the rangers regrouped and headed towards the invisiportal.

"Guys hurry!" yelled Ethan yelled, "The Portal's still open!"

"We can still make it!" decided Conner, "Follow me!"

The shot towards the hills, hoping to jump into the portal. Bobby suddenly felt a blast of heat hit his back as an energy attack exploded behind them.

"Punch it!"

"Maximum Speed!"

Suddenly there was a flash of green, and the next thing Bobby saw, was a long yellow and grey corridor.

"Hayley, we're in." Conner announced

"**Good," **said Hayley through the Com, **"I'll recalibrate the bikes for your exit. You have about five minutes."**

_No pressure or anything._

The four of them powered down to avoid Mesogog detecting their ranger energies, and set of down the corridor.

*****

"The Lab should be just around here!" Kira told them as she tried to remember her last visit. The realized the second they arrived that they knew nothing of the layout of the fortress, so all they had to go on was Kira's memory.

_Okay, we fought off Elsa and Zeltrax,_ recollected Bobby,_ saw the monster that's going to get big in about fifteen minutes and got inside the Fortress. Why do I get the feeling that I'm forgetting something?_

At least we have the element of-"

Suddenly a figure came around the corner.

_Crap, forgot about Mesogog!_

"Welcome," he snickered, "I trust you remember me?"

"Like I could forget that face," Kira whimpered, clinging onto Bobby's arm.

Bobby didn't blame her; he was using every muscle in his body to control his fear. If he thought that the monster they had previously faced was ugly, it was a beauty pageant winner when compared to Mesogog. Although the body appeared human, it still had claws for fingers, and only three at that. But the most terrifying feature was his face. It was clearly the head of some sort of dinosaur, although what kind Bobby wasn't sure. His nose was gone; his eyes were a sulfuric yellow, and his entire jaw as lined with razor sharp teeth. And the look in his eyes was one that Bobby recognized all too well, it was the same one his dog would give when it eyed its evening meal. Hunger.

"Obviously you are in some need of some discipline," he snarled as he shot a yellow beam from his forehead. Bobby felt Kira squeeze his arm as he held his breath, waiting for the attack to hit them. But suddenly there was a flash of green, and Elsa, Zeltrax and the Pollen Monster appeared in front of them, taking the full brunt of the attack.

"This way!" Kira yelled, taking Mesogogs distraction to their advantage, "Hurry!"

"YOU FOOLS!" they could hear Mesogog yell behind them, "Stop them! Now!"

The ranger continued to run turning through various corridors until they eventually reached the lab.

"Hey!' they heard a voice call, and looked to see Dr. O tied to what looked like a dentists chair. "Good timing. Hit the red button on the panel."

Ethan nodded as he did as he was told, and suddenly the doors in the lab sealed themselves.

"I should have known you'd try to rescue me." Stated Dr. O as he typed frantically at the controls.

"Is that your way of saying thank you?" Asked Ethan, "because if it is it needs some work."

"I'll thank you for real when we get out of here. We can use the main invisiportal network. Hayley gave you the raptor cycles right?"

"Wait!" Ethan said, stopping Dr. O in his tracks, "we need to talk."

"We know everything!" Conner blurted out

"We found the video diary." Confirmed Kira

"We know you're a power ranger."

"Was, Ethan" replied Dr. O, "not anymore

"Do we really have to do this now?" Bobby asked as he saw Zeltrax begin to break down the door.

"Ranger or not," snarled Mesogog, as he and his forces stormed into the room, "You're mine now."

"I hate it when he gets like this." Said Tommy, note taking his eyes off of Mesogog.

"We can take it form here," Conner told him, "ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!'

"Attack!" ordered Mesogog once the rangers morphed.

_Okay, this isn't fun_ decided Bobby. Most other times they'd been in wide open spaces, where they knew exactly what they were fighting and didn't have anything in the way. But this was different, and Bobby was having a hard enough dodging the various blows from the Tyranodrones, let alone all the equipment lying around. He pulled out his thundermax saber and started to strike them down.

"Dr. O!" he heard Conner call out, and turned to see Tommy lying on the ground with Mesogog standing over him.

"Head for the Portal!" He yelled at them, "I've gotta get something! GO!

"we better do as he says," Conner decided.

"Right!"

Bobby slashed away at a few more Tyranodrones before reaching his friends, and then all four of them jumped into the portal. They suddenly appeared in the same corridor they arrived in.

"Let's hope Hayley got the bikes ready in time," said Conner as they hopped onto the cycles.

"**It's alright Conner, you're good to go."**

Suddenly there was another green flash behind them and Tommy appeared behind them, holding a large crystal, roughly the same size and shape as a soccer ball.

_Okay,_ thought Bobby, relieved, _we've got the gem._

"You made, it" cheered Conner with relief, before eyeing the strange rock in his arms, "do we really need a souvenir?"

"This one we do," replied Dr. O, as he turned to see Elsa and Zeltrax running towards them.

"Go! I'm right behind you!"

The four rangers nodded and faced the portal.

"Hit it!" ordered Conner as they hit the accelerator, projecting them through the portal and out into the streets of Reefside.

"Where is he?" Conner asked as they looked back at the portal, only to see Tommy emerge from it unharmed.

"Alright!"

But the celebrations didn't last long as Elsa and her goons appeared behind them and fired a beam. Moving fast, Tommy spun around and blocked the beam with the rock, causing it to explode. When the smoke cleared, there was no trace of Dr. O.

_Interesting that his power kicked in automatically,_ Bobby noted,_ we only discovered ours when we were running for our lives. Why are the others looking so upset?_

"Dr. Oliver!" screamed Ethan

"No!" Kira cried as

_Ohh__, they don't know he's alive._

Bobby placed his hand on Kira's shoulder.

"It's alright," he whispered to her.

Surprised, she looked up at him.

"What?"

"It's not over til' it's over."

But the bad guys were to busy gloating over Tommy's "destruction" to hear him

"Such negativity," laughed Elsa as she looked at the crystal remains of the rock she'd just blown apart, "haven't you learnt that in our world anything is possible?"

"Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver!" agreed Zeltrax.

"I heard my name," laughed a disembodied voice, and Kira Conner and Ethan watched in awe as Tommy suddenly rematerialized out of the air. "you missed me didn't you Zeltrax."

"Told ya," laughed Bobby as the rangers ran up to their mentor to congratulate him.

"Hey what's that?" asked Conner as he stared at something in their teachers hand.

Tommy chuckled and opened his palm to reveal a small black rock.

"A black Dino gem!" Ethan gasped, "Let me guess, the power of invisibility!"

"Looks like it."

_And now I get to personally see the great Tommy Oliver in action._

"That gem belongs to my master!" roared Elsa

"There are two things you need to know about Dino Gems!" smirked Tommy, "first: you don't choose them, they choose you."

_Here it comes, an awesome one liner…_

"And the other?" asked Elsa, confused.

Tommy just smiled as he thrusted his wrist upwards, revealing a large black and gold rectangular device, and slammed the black dino Gem into it.

"The go real well with Dino Morphers!" he smirked.

Elsa chuckled, clearly not impressed by the science teachers attempt at a threat.

"Aren't you a little old for this? Tommy?"

But once again Tommy just brushed it off with his signature smirk.

"I may be old," he smiled as he pulled out a golden key, "but I can still pull it off. DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!"

There was a flash of golden light as Tommy slammed the key into the Morpher, and immediately Tommy was standing there in his new black ranger suit.

"Dino Thunder!" he called out, "Black Ranger!"

"Awesome!" cheered Kira

_Holy Crap! I'm about to fight alongside _the_ Tommy Oliver, as a ranger._ Realized Bobby as his inner fan boy started doing back flips.

"Just like riding a bike." Decided Tommy as the other rangers congratulated him.

But the bad guys were less than impressed.

"One more makes no difference," scowled Zeltrax, "ATTACK!"

Bobby, Kira and Ethan immediately meant for the Pollinator.

"You know in hindsight," Bobby yelled out in between blows, "this isn't the most threatening thing Mesogog could have come up with."

"I think the civilians would disagree!" retorted as Kira as she was forced to roll under Ethan, who the Pollinator had picked up and was preparing to throw.

"Yeah I get that," agreed Bobby as he jumped up and kicked it, "but on a threat level, how allergic are you guys to Pollen? I mean, are you going to go into anaphylactic shock from fighting this guy?"

The three rangers ducked down and tried to kick out the monsters feet, only to have it jump out of the way at the last second.

"Later Power losers!" it laughed as it suddenly disappeared

"And his one liners suck."

"Bobby can we stay focused?" Kira snapped at him, annoyed that the monster got away.

"My bad."

They all pulled out their thundermax blasters and began to look around, giving Bobby a short moment to see the legend in action. He and Zeltrax were at blows, surprise surprise, but it was incredibly even. It was only when Zeltrax managed to land a lucky shot that the cyborg confidence returned.

"Is that all you've got Black ranger?" taunted the cyborg

"Give me a break," retorted Tommy, "it's been a while."

_Yeah you tell him Tommy_

Meanwhile Kira and Ethan were focusing on the task at hand.

"Where is that petal pusher?" Kira wondered

_Meanwhile back in the danger zone._

Suddenly the heard a strange sound, and the three of them spun around to see the Pollinator was back.

"Looking for me?" it asked before charging forward.

"Fire!" Ethan ordered as they all pulled on the triggers, but unfortunately for them the monster dodged their fire, managing to get close enough to jump into the air and knock them to the ground.

_How am I not seeing this__ stuff coming?_

"Okay," Bobby decided, "again!'

"right!'

This time the rangers took to the air.

"Fire!' they all yelled out as they pulled on the trigger, this time hitting the monster square in the chest.

"Hey guys," said Conner as he ran up to them, "he's not looking to good."

"Let's put them together," decided Ethan

"Yeah!'

The all pulled out your weapons to form their finishing attack

"Z-Rex Blaster!" they all called out.

"Don't be a pollen hater!" whimpered the monster as it saw its untimely demise.

"Fire!"

The Z-Rex hounded as the laser shot out from its barrel, blasting the Pollinator to pieces.

"Come on guys," Bobby told them, still excited with Dr. O being on the team, "if we're lucky, we can catch the end of Dr. O's fight."

The rangers ran back to the city square, and sure enough, Dr. O and Zeltrax were still fighting. Suddenly Dr. O spun around and hit Zeltrax with a Powerful kick, sending the cyborg flying into a large stone column.

"Go ahead," taunted Zeltrax as he realized he was finished, "I dare you!"

Tommy stared at the cyborg for a moment, before standing down.

"No," he replied, "I've got a message for your boss. Tell him Tommy's back, and no matter what colour I am he'll never defeat me!"

Zeltrax got to his feet, and for a moment it looked as if he was preparing to retort, but then he suddenly disappeared into an invisiportal.

"Nice going Dr. O!" cheered Bobby.

But before anyone could celebrate, the sky turned black, and the Pollinator was regenerated at eighty feet tall.

_Can't he just let us celebrate,_ groaned Bobby silently, _just once?_

Suddenly Tommy's Morpher beeped.

"Hayley?" Tommy asked, relived to hear the voice of his friend again.

"**Welcome back,"** she congratulated, **"And I've got a little homecoming present for you. I found it on the north side of the forest."**

Suddenly the ground began to shake, and the five rangers looked in the direction of the bridge to see a large black and gold brachiosaurus standing and ready for action.

_The Brachio Zord,_ thought Bobby in awe,_ it's even bigger than I imagined._

"**Wait till you see what he has inside. I think you can handle things from here."**

Three hatches on the Zord suddenly opened up, and the three main Zords came running out.

"He's all yours," Bobby told them with a grin as the rangers hopped into their cockpits. Bobby then turned to Tommy, who couldn't take his eyes off the Zords. "Is this bringing back memories?"

"Oh yeah." Replied the black ranger.

Suddenly the Pollinator sent out it's tentacles, wrapping themselves around the Thundersaurus Megazord and sending electricity jolting through it.

"**Hayley have you got anymore surprises?"** Bobby heard Kira ask

"**Sure do, try the Ceph****alozord."**

"Alright," agreed Tommy as the faceplate on his Morpher suddenly changed, "Locking on."

The back of the Brachiozord opened up once again, and this time a small purple dinosaur with boxing gloves jumped out and attached itself to the Thundersaurus Megazord, switching the Tricera Zord arm for a powerful punch attack.

"**Cephalo Power Punch!"** called the rangers as the arm shot forward, pounding the monster into the air, creating a grand explosion.

*****

"What a day," reflected Ethan later that afternoon, with the Cyberspace closed they were free to talk about ranger stuff without the worry of unwanted eavesdroppers. "New bikes, new Zords…"

"New ranger," added, Conner, "well, sort of."

"Dr. O, are you going to tell us how you had that Morpher handy?"

Dr. O smiled in agreement.

"Right after you guys became rangers, I got an energy reading on the tracking system, I had a good idea that it was another gem, so I had Hayley whip up another Morpher just in case."

"And the day of my gig?"

"I was coming to tell you guys that the energy had moved and we needed to investigate…"

"…when you were nabbed by the goon patrol," finished Conner, "brutal"

"Yeah," agreed Tommy, "But it all turned out okay."

_It could have turned out better if I didn't let them grab you._

Tommy checked his watch.

"Well I better get going."

"Going?" asked Hayley, "Where could you possibly be going?"

"Shopping," replied Tommy with a chuckle, "last time I check my closet, there is a serious absence of black."

The other rangers laughed at the tradition, and Tommy got up to leave.

Bobby on the other hand, wasn't as cheery as the other rangers. Although the others were just happy to have their mentor back, and having him as a ranger was just a bonus, Bobby felt otherwise. He felt like he'd used Tommy to get the gem, as if he'd completely disregarded Tommy as a human being in order to achieve an objective.

"I've gotta head out too," he stated as he also got up to leave.

"Oh really?" asked Hayley, "where to?"

_That's right, you live with her, you can't pull the "I've got to get__ home, excuse._

"I need to talk to umm, Devin, about some extra credit work."

"Extra credit?" asked Kira, looking at him suspiciously, "it's only third week in."

"I wanna get a head start. See ya."

Before Kira could ask anymore questions, Bobby went out the door, and then ran to catch up with Dr. O.

"Tommy!" he called out as he saw the new black ranger walking towards the mall. "I need to talk to you!"

The veteran ranger turned around, rather surprised by Bobby's appearance.

"Sure Bobby," he replied, "what's on your mind?"

Bobby took a moment to gather himself. He felt like he was back on Tommy's doorstep, trying to explain a situation even he didn't fully believe.

"I came to apologize," he started, trying to find the right words.

"Apologize?" Tommy asked, "Apologize for what?"

But Tommy caught the look on Bobby's face, and immediately knew what he meant.

"You think it's your fault?" he asked.

Bobby nodded in shame.

"I could've done something, but I didn't because I knew it was the best way to get the Dino Gem."

"So you knew it was going to happen?"

Again Bobby nodded.

"Look," replied Tommy, "if I hadn't gotten caught, we probably could've been able to get inside the base and get the gem, but this is how it has turned out. You made a call based on the information at hand, what you thought was the best option."

"But what did Mesogog try to do to you?" Bobby questioned, "I mean, you there for three days."

"They knew I was tracking the gem," Tommy replied, "Mesogog just wanted me locked up so I wouldn't tell you guys about it. He only made the connection that I might be able to access its power a little before you guys arrived."

Bobby was silent. He was starting to wonder whether or not he could handle it, knowing of events before they happened, but unable to tell anyone.

"Look," said Tommy, "I forgive you. Not that I think there's anything to forgive, but I do. But maybe I'm not the one you should be talking to. I'm assuming that you haven't told the others?"

Bobby shook his head, he didn't want to think about how the others would react if they found out.

"Maybe you should," replied Tommy, "it's not healthy to keep secrets from the team. But if you don't want to tell them, then I wont, it's your secret to tell."

There was silence between the two. Bobby knew that at some point he would have to tell the others. But at that moment, he knew that they were still trying to come to grips with being rangers, he didn't want to throw the knowledge that one of their team mates was from another universe into the mix. Plus, he wasn't even sure if he knew what was happening.

"I think," he decided, "that I want to get my head around this whole thing first. No point trying to explain something you don't understand right?"

Tommy chuckled and nodded.

"Boy do I know what that feels like. Now come on, you can fill me in on what happened at school while I'm buys T-shirts."

**A/N: **For all of you that are wondering, the reason I merged Legacy of Power with Back in Black is because I didn't think there was enough in that episode for me to write a full chapter on. So I just wrote it in at the beginning. I'm going to start skipping episodes now, I really want the series to focus on Bobby and naturally he's not going to be playing a major part in absolutely every encounter the rangers have, so I'm just going to focus on the ones where he does. Saying that though, just because an episode is written in here, doesn't mean it hasn't happened, I'll probably just fill you in at the beginning of the chapter with things you've missed. Please continue to review, it means a lot to me to know that people are reading this and taking it all in, I know it can be easy to just skim read.


	6. Ocean Alert

_**Ocean Alert:**_

"BOBBY!" Trent called out, "Table 12!"

"On it!"

Bobby swiftly moved out from behind the counter to clear the vacant table, picking up the cutlery and cups before running out back to put in the dishwasher, and then moving back in front of the counter.

"Done," he told Conner, who was holding a ready stopwatch in his hand. "How'd I go?"

The red ranger looked at the timer with a grin.

"78 seconds," he announced, "new record."

"Nice going," congratulated Ethan.

Bobby nodded before looking over at Trent with a cheeky grin, "You're move."

Trent laughed. The two of them had started to competing against each other during shifts, fastest to make a smoothie, fastest making coffee, and of course, fastest clearing tables. Bobby had now been in Reefside for nearly two months, and had completely adjusted to his new life. Every afternoon after school he and Trent would work at the Cyberspace, where they would usually work until closing. Bobby would then go up stairs and do his homework before going to bed. It was just like his old life back home, unless of course there was a monster attack, where Bobby would have to drop everything to help his fellow rangers. It had become easier since Dr. O became a ranger, one extra team member really did make all the difference, even if they wound up fighting Zeltrax most of the time. Bobby chuckled as they thought about the many monsters they'd fought, and the situations they'd been in. Ethan and Kira had been sucked into a video game while Bobby and Conner were stuck fighting a monster outside the Cyberspace, Kira's old friend had had her youth sucked straight out of her, they'd gone up against Zeltrax's "son", and nearly had a Zord stolen from them by Elsa. And even though Bobby both knew of the events and how they would end, he couldn't help but be caught up in them. He was less and less thinking about what he remembered seeing on TV and more about he was going to handle the situation.

"I've only got a couple of minutes left in the shift," Trent told him as he looked at the clock, "not really worth me trying to beat your record today."

"You're just scared you can't beat it," replied Bobby with a laugh.

At the end of the counter, Kira, who had been trying to study, was less than impressed

"Boys." She sighed as she rolled her eyes

"Hey check it out," said Ethan as he stared at his computer, "it says that brainwaves are just electrical impulses that if converted into a binary language could be downloaded."

"Yeah I read about that," replied Trent, "it means our eyes could become the video cameras of the future."

"It would still be a long way off," added Bobby, remembering that they didn't have that technology in his world

_Then again,_ he realized,_ we don't have ranger technology in my world either._

"Geek TV," laughed Conner, "I wonder if it'll become part of basic cable."

Once again Kira rolled her eyes and went back to her notes, not even bothering to comment on the boys conversation.

Suddenly there was a loud communal gasp that echoed throughout the room, and the rangers all turned to see what it was all about. A tall brunette in a tight fitting red dress had entered the cyberspace, capturing the awe and attention of everyone in it.

_Nicky Valentina,_ Bobby thought, _this could be an interesting day._

"Hey," said Kira, "Isn't that the girl from ocean alert?"

"The most popular television show of all time?" asked Ethan, "Does anyone have a paper bag? I'm hyper-ventilating."

Valentina continued to look around the room, making boys swoon with a bat of her eye-lids. Suddenly a very excited Hayley ran forward to greet their guest.

"Welcome to Hayley's Cyberspace," she grinned, "what can I get you?"

"I'm just dying for a wheatgrass shake with a twist of lemon," replied Valentina in a dreamy voice.

"Oh sorry," replied Hayley as her face fell, "we just ran out of wheatgrass, how about a Banana berry smoothie?"

"Did I ask for a smoothie? I'm fairly certain I asked for a wheatgrass shake."

Bobby felt awful. He'd just used up the last of the wheatgrass making Cassidy a drink, and now Hayley was in quite a tight spot as a result.

_Calm down,_ he told himself,_ it would've happened anyway._

"And as I said," continued Hayley awkwardly, "we-"

"Alright," decided Valentina, "I'll give you a hundred dollars for it."

"We don't have anything like wheatgrass do we?" Bobby asked Trent, who shook his head in response.

"I'm sorry," replied Hayley with an awkward laugh, "you can't buy what I don't have."

"Listen," replied Valentina, "I don't know if you noticed, but I'm Nicky Valentina. There's nothing I can't buy."

_I can't watch this,_ decided Bobby as he darted forward.

"Look, Miss Valentina," said Bobby diplomatically as he stood beside Hayley, "what Hayley here is trying to say is that trying to buy wheatgrass from us right now would be like buying a Dodo egg. You'll get something, but it won't be what you asked for. We can get you something else in the mean time."

"Nice try," she snarled, "and for the record, I do own a Dodo egg, and I've been assured by the best minds that money can buy that it is real."

_Wow, egotistical and stupid, what a surprise_

She looked around again to see everyone staring at her.

"Never mind," she decided, "I'm over this place."

And with that, minus a small interruption from Cassidy, she stormed out.

"I have to meet her of my life will never be complete." Decided Ethan as he dreamily watched her leave

"I'll introduce you at our wedding." Conner told with an equally dreamy face.

"Oh brother," groaned Kira.

"Yeah guys," agreed Bobby as he walked back over to them, "I mean she's hot and all, but you'd never see me ogling like that unless I ran into say, Bruce Springsteen."

"Or Paul McCartney," added Kira

"Or Mark Hoppus."

"The entire ensemble of Iron Maiden."

"Or Hayley Williams."

Kira suddenly looked at him in surprise.

"Who?"

_Crap, has that album come out yet? Maybe the single has._

"Lead singer of a band called Paramore," Bobby explained

"Okay we get it," snapped Conner, "you guy's don't see much in her."

"Well my shift is officially over," announced Trent as he moved around the counter and up next to Kira, "Are you ready to go?"

Kira grinned and got up to leave, taking Bobby by surprise. She and Trent had been spending a lot of time together, and Bobby was still trying to figure out why it bothered him so much. He knew she liked Trent, that much was obvious from the moment she'd seen him, but after nearly two months of watching the two get closer, as well as getting closer to Kira himself, her relationship with Trent with really starting to get on his nerves.

"Where are you two headed?" he asked curiously.

"Trent's going to show me some sketches he's done for the cover of my demo," replied Kira cheerfully as the two then headed for the door.

"Hmmm,' smirked Conner, "someone's looking a little more green than usual."

"Shut up."

But before they could even get to the door Trent's phone beeped, and the busboy's face fell as he looked at the message.

"Let me guess," said Kira, "you're dad?"

"Yeah he needs me at home," he replied apologetically, "I'm really sorry."

He gave her a quick hug, then walked out the door.

Kira sadly sat back down at the bar.

"It's not fair," she groaned.

As much as Bobby didn't like Kira's relationship with Trent, at the same time he couldn't sit back and watch her be miserable.

"Hey I'm heading off to Dr. O's in a sec, wanna come?"

_Oh she's so going to go for that, great moves Casanova_

But to Bobby's surprise Kira lifted her head and nodded.

"Sure why not," she decided, "it's either that or stay behind to mop up the drool from these two."

Confused Bobby looked over to Conner and Ethan, who were now staring at one of the signed photo's that Valentina's press agent was handing out.

"Yeah," agreed Bobby, "Good idea."

*****

"Hey Dr. O," said Bobby as he and Kira walked into the Dino Lair.

"I know you're out there," they heard his voice, immediately directing them to the computer room; "I know that you're just about ready to hatch, but where?"

Confused, the two teens walked into the room and saw Dr. O staring intently at the computer.

"Talking to your self again?" Kira asked, taking Tommy by surprise and causing him to spin around.

"Oh it's you two," he breathed, "I guess I kinda got caught up in what I was doing."

"which is…?"

Dr. O chuckled as he typed away at the keyboard making a large red stegosaurus appear on screen.

"I'm trying to hunt down your Zord."

Bobby looked at the image of the Bio-Zord on the screen.

"You mean I actually have one?" he asked

Tommy chuckled at the question and nodded.

"I found you're Dino Gem after found the other three," he explained, "Hayley and I had already got the calibrations done for the Thundersaurus Zords, so we couldn't build another Morpher to fit with one of those. We did however already have a bunch of other Zords close to completion, two of which would make a second Megazord configuration. One of those Zords was the Stegazord."

"So you calibrated my Morpher to work with that Zord?

Dr. O nodded.

"When combined with the Drago Zord, which is still out there, the two Zords will form the Dino Stegazord. And that will be a great help against anything Mesogog throws against us."

"So Bobby will get his own Megazord?" asked Kira, "No way!"

_It's a shame that the person in control of the Drago Zord would be trying to destroy us._

"So where's the Stegazord?" Bobby asked as he glanced at the screen, noticing a large amount of sensor windows open.

"That's the problem," Tommy admitted, "the Stegazord is still in it's dino egg, which although my sensors can pick up, it's having trouble pinpointing its location."

"Well at least we know it's out there," decided Kira.

Bobby nodded. The idea of him getting a Zord was really exciting him. For the past two months he'd had to sit on the sidelines of the Zord battles as the other three rangers took out the giant monsters in the Thundersaurus Megazord, even taking all his fan fantasies aside, he wanted a piece of the action. Suddenly the sensors sounded, and Bobby was snapped out of his day dream.

"Tyranodrones are attacking the city," Tommy told them, "And a little trouble at the beach."

Bobby looked at the multiple screens and sure enough, along with a massive force of Tyranodrones attacking the downtown area, there was also monster, that looked like a bizarre mix between a car, a shark and a flowerpot, that had just arrived at the beach.

"Kira," Tommy ordered, "you go help Conner and Ethan with the Tyranodrones, Bobby and I can hold this guys off until you get here."

The two rangers nodded and Kira ran towards the entrance.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!" she yelled before hopping onto her raptor cycle and exiting the cave.

"We'll take my car," Dr. O suggested, "if it doesn't know we're there until we choose to show ourselves, we might be able to figure out what it wants."

The two of them bolted upstairs to Tommy's black jeep and took off to the beach, Tommy driving, Bobby keeping his eye on the small sensor that Tommy kept in the car.

"Take a left here," Bobby instructed as they got close to the beach.

"What?" demanded Tommy, "but that's the set for Ocean Alert."

_You don't say._

Tommy did as he was directed and then stopped just out of sight of a large security gate.

"We'll have to sneak in." he suggested, getting a nod from Bobby.

Tommy went first, using his invisibility to walk straight past the guards, before knocking over a table with guest passes on, distracting the guards enough for Bobby to run through unnoticed.

"Nice skills," Bobby commented.

"Thanks."

Suddenly they heard a loud scream. Bobby and Dr. O didn't even need to look at each other, just ran in the direction of the panic.

"Up there!" Bobby pointed as they saw the monster on top of the surf club. But before they could act on it a large group of Tyrannodrones appeared in front of them.

"You help Miss Valentina," Bobby told Dr. O, "I'll handle these guys."

"Right," Tommy nodded as he ran up the stairs. Two of the Tyrannodrones tried to intercept him, but Bobby leapt into the air, kicking over one and then smashing down the other one with his fist. The rest of them lunged at him, but Bobby was ready for them. He ducked the first two blows, then grabbed the next ones arm to help him deliver a powerful kick into the drones side, before elbowing the next one in the face. In the corner of his eye, Bobby could see another Tyrannodrone charging at him, so he waited until the last second, then spun around and kicked out its legs, throwing it violently to the ground. Realizing the he was still surrounded, grinned mischievously.

"You guys asked for it," he grinned as he slammed his fist into the ground, sending out a powerful shockwave that knocked all the drones to the ground. Unfortunately they didn't stay down, but it gave Bobby enough time to get to higher ground.

"And now that I have your attention," he told them as his green dino Morpher appeared on his wrist, "Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

Bobby morphed into his green ranger gear, then immediately pulled out his Stega Blade to devastate the remaining Tyrannodrones.

Suddenly there was an explosion above, and Bobby looked up to see Dr. O soaring through the air.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" he called as he was suddenly surrounded by light, before landing on the ground as the black ranger

"That was close," he decided

"I'll say," Bobby agreed

"Bobby!"

"Dr. O!"

The green and black rangers looked up to see their team mates running towards them.

"Just in time." Cheered Dr. O.

"So how's holding off the monster working out for you?" giggled Kira.

"Better than expected." Retorted Bobby.

Suddenly, Conner and Ethan gasped, and the other three rangers looked to see Nicky Valentina walking out of the surf club.

"Check it out baby," Conner boasted as he walked over to her, "it's all about the red."

"Unless you refer a kinder, gentler Power Ranger." Cut in Ethan as he posed

"You've got to be kidding me," groaned Kira.

"IM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" roared a voice from above, and the rangers looked up to see the shark monster holding a large flower.

_Not good, that beams gonna hit Conner and Ethan and then…actually on second thoughts, I'm gonna let this happen._

The shark opened fire with the flower, blasting the red and blue rangers to their feet.

_That'll teach em to try and pick up on the job._

But the next thing Bobby wasn't ready for. The Shark jumped down and grabbed Valentina.

"Come with me human!" it ordered as the two of them disappeared into an invisiportal.

_HOW DID I NOT SEE THAT COMING?!_

"Not good." Bobby decided as he and Dr. O ran over to the others.

"Are you guys alright?"

"From now on," suggested Kira angrily, "check your hormones at the door _before_ you morph!"

"We need to get back to the lab," Tommy suggested, "figure out what that thing does, and what they want with Miss Valentina."

"Right!"

*****

"Well that went well," groaned Kira as she sat at the counter of the Cyberspace. Bobby and Trent were minding the café while Hayley was at the lab, not only did she still have to find Bobby's Zord, but find a way to free Valentina.

_Even though it is all going to work it on __its own, _Bobby reminded himself.

"Thank god it's quiet," groaned Trent as he came back from delivering another smoothie, "Valentina showing up was more than enough excitement for one day."

_Try throwing rescuing Valentina from mutant freaks into the mix as well._

"Plus I don't have to put up with Cassidy either," Trent continued, "She gets so uptight about her latte losing foam."

"Where is Cassidy anyway?" asked Bobby, trying to remember the comic relief from the episode he was currently in.

"I heard something about being down at the beach shooting her own episode of Ocean Alert."

"Oh that's just what we need," groaned Kira, "another Valentina."

"Dad wasn't too happy about me bailing on him." Trent added, "But I'm not going to bail on Hayley if it's important, she said it was an emergency."

"Good to know you've got your priorities," muttered Kira so only Bobby could hear. Suddenly at the other end of the cafe spilled her smoothie, and the glasses pink contents covered the surrounding floor.

"I better get that," Trent sighed as he picked up a cloth and a tray and went to clean up the mess, giving Bobby the chance he needed.

"Are you alright?" he asked Kira as soon as Trent was out of earshot.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Because ever since Trent bailed on you you've been kinda, well, snappy?"

Kira sighed, knowing she'd been caught out.

"Almost every time we try to do something, something always comes up. I think he's just using his dad as an excuse to avoid me."

Bobby looked stunned. Out of everyone on the team, Kira always seemed to be the most sure of who they were. She seemed to be the one least likely to be hurt by someone avoiding her.

"I mean, he was so stunned by Valentina when she walked in, almost the way I was when I saw him. But he's never been that blown away by me."

Bobby shook his head; he couldn't bear to see her like this.

"First of all, Valentina is show stopping hot, to the point where there's no way it's natural. I'm sure if you got Cassidy to do enough digging, which I'm sure she's more than happy to do considering how eager she is to prove that she isn't all that, I'm pretty sure that you'd find some plastic surgery on her medical history. Her entire role on that show is based off sex appeal, nothing else. It's her job to make every male in a room freeze up."

Kira looked up at him.

"And secondly, I've worked with Trent for nearly two months, so I think I know him pretty well, and I can't think of any reason why he would try to avoid you. Not only do I know that his dad really is a control freak who's trying to make him a corporate businessman, so he probably is being pulled away by him, but I can also tell you that you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met, and he'd have to be an idiot to try and avoid being with you. And Trent's not an idiot."

_He might be about to become an evil and incredibly powerful ranger, but certainly not an idiot._

"But other than the fact that we're both creative, we really don't have that much in common." Kira replied, and Bobby could tell that she was now just starting to make excuses.

"You don't have that much in common with Conner and Ethan, and they're now some of your best friends."

"You know what I mean," she replied sadly, "even if he's not avoiding me, the more I think about it, the less I see us being more than just friends. I don't know, maybe I'm over thinking it."

Bobby put his hand on her shoulder. I didn't like what he was about to say to her, but he knew it was for the best.

"Look the only way you're going to find out is to go for it. It's a risk, sure, but if you don't take it you're never going to know, and all you'll be left with is maybes. Take the chance now before something else comes up."

_Something like him becoming possessed by a prehistoric rock and trying to kill you__._

Kira looked at him for a second, and Bobby could almost tell that she knew he wasn't telling her everything. But at the same time, he could see the cogs turning in her head as she processed the information.

"You're right," she decided, "I'm just making excuses. I guess the truth is I'm scared, I've never felt this way about someone before, and I don't wanna get hurt."

"Go for it," Bobby told her as he indicated towards Trent, who was now coming back over to them. Kira nodded and got up to talk to him. And then their communicators beeped.

"Or not," sighed Kira as both of them tried to come up with an excuse to leave.

"Dude it's pretty quiet at the moment," Bobby told Trent, at least that part was true, "mind if I head, I'm kinda behind in science and Dr. Oliver said he'd give me some help."

"Sure no problem," Trent decided.

"I'm gonna head to," Kira told him, "I think I'm going to do some more work on a some I've been writing."

And with that, both rangers bolted out of the café, but as they passed the main window, Bobby swore he could see Trent glaring at him as he ran past, but then quickly look away and hide it.

_I'm__ just imagining things,_ he decided as he ran off to Dr. O's.

*****

"This is not good," whimpered Conner, "just look at my face!"

Both Bobby and Kira refused to turn around. They'd already spent the first ten minutes after they arrived laughing at the allergy rashes that had appeared on the boys face. Normally they wouldn't have laughed, but seeing as they got hit by that attack because they were too busy hitting on Valentina to notice the shark monster, both Kira and Bobby were inclined to believe that they deserved what they got.

"You guy's are lucky you were morphed," Dr. O told them, "It could have been a lot worse."

"I don't believe this," said Conner as he continued his whining, "how am I supposed to save Nicky now? Look at my face!"

"He does realize that he'd be wearing a helmet right?" Bobby whispered to Kira, "no one would see his face at all."

"I look like I should be delivered in thirty minutes or less!" groaned Ethan.

"You know most people could look past a rash and see the person on the inside," Kira told them.

"Nicky Valentina isn't most people," stated Conner

"Two arms, two legs, two eyes," surmised Kira, "seems the same to me."

"But what arms and legs," retorted Ethan, not taking his gaze away from the boils on his face, "not to mention the rest of her."

Bobby immediately mimed cutting open his chest, followed by inflating breast, causing Kira to giggle.

"It looks like Mesogog shares your infatuation," scolded Tommy as he walked back to the computer. "having any luck Hayley?"

"It looks like Mesogog's thrown up a firewall around the Invisiportals," Hayley announced, "not even the raptor cycles can get in."

"Any luck on the Dino Zord?" Dr. O asked as he looked at Bobby's screed

"Nada."

Suddenly the screens went green, and Nicky Valentina suddenly appeared on the beach.

"I don't know how," said Hayley, dumbfounded, "but she's made it out. She's back at the beach."

"Go Nicky!" cheered Ethan, "I told you she was smart."

"Yeah," decided Kira, "like a bag of hammers."

"At the very least she's lucky," Bobby decided, "We need to get there before Mesogog gets another shot."

But suddenly the shark monster appeared through an invisiportal behind her.

"Should have seen that one coming," Dr. O admitted, "Hayley keep tracking that egg."

"I will," she agreed as the five rangers all stood in a line, Morphers out.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

Hey morphed and hurried to the scene, arriving just as the monster was about to carry Nicky into an invisiportal.

"You're going down!" Conner yelled at the monster, and then added, "Nicky, you're safe now."

"Not for long," scoffed Zeltrax as he too appeared out of an invisiportal.

The five of them pulled out their thundermax sabers, Tommy pulled out his Brachio Staff, and charged, but Zeltrax shot straight past them and went straight for Tommy.

_Well that's rivalry for you,_ thought Bobby as he reached the shark monster.

The monster wasn't exactly the strongest they'd ever faced, but it was still able to hold it's own against the four of them. They knew that fighting it long range wasn't a good idea; it certainly had them beat with fire power, but had enough defensive power to withstand the ranger's attacks. At some point it tried firing its weapon, but the rangers dived out of the way, straight towards Valentina. However, much to Bobby and Kira's disappointment, Devin, who was shooting a video for Cassidy at the time, pulled her out of the way.

_There goes a lesson on how looks aren't everything,_ Bobby decided as they continued to push the mutation back. The fight went on and on, until suddenly the shark turned around and ran towards a nearby construction sight.

"Let's go get him!" decided Conner as he pulled out his Tyranno staff.

"I wouldn't be so hasty!" yelled a voice suddenly, and the four rangers turned around to see the last thing Bobby expected.

It was Elsa, standing defiantly with her sword at the ready. But that wasn't what made Bobby tense up. Standing behind her were two Tyrannodrones that were holding Hayley hostage.

"Hayley!" Bobby called out, but it only made Elsa laugh. She grinned manically as she held up the Dino Egg.

"Well it looks like I'll get a little friend after all." She laughed, "You may destroy that monster but the Dino Zord it mine!"

"She wants the Dino Stegazord!" Kira exclaimed and Bobby realized that she was right. Elsa gaining the dino Egg would be a major change in what was happening, maybe enough for them to control that second Megazord permanently. He knew that he couldn't let that happen.

"Guys," he told his teammates, "go handle Jaws; you should be able to form the Z-Rex Blaster without me. I'll help Hayley."

The other three rangers stared at him, but they knew they had no choice. They ran into the construction site to face the mutation while Bobby pulled out his Thundermax saber and stared Elsa down.

"This is pointless Elsa," Bobby growled at her, "I beat you once and I'll do it again."

"We'll see green ranger," she replied, before raising her sword and charging at him. The last time they had fought, the night Bobby received his ranger powers, the fight had been quick, most likely due to the pointless of the fight, she had been trying to stop the others from forming the Megazord, which they were already doing, but also because she didn't know what the ranger powers could do. This time was different, this time she was fighting with a ferocity that Bobby now recognized too easily, **kill the ranger.**

He ducked another blow and tried to strike at her legs, but she saw through his attack almost instantly and swung her sword to knock it out of the way. She then proceeded to jump backwards and fire a large bolt of energy at him, something Bobby only just managed to avoid. But that energy attack had one major flaw. Bobby had noticed in his years of watching the show that usually when the rangers had avoided the first attack, they could easily dodge them until their enemy stopped firing at them. At first he thought it was just an easy way for the producers to make the rangers appear more awesome, but after a number of fights against Zeltrax, as well as some of the monsters, Bobby was beginning to develop a different theory.

_Let's just hope I'm right,_ he thought as he leapt forward, mere seconds after Elsa had fired her energy attack at him. Sure enough, there were explosions next to him, but none of them came close enough for him to even worry about getting hit.

_I knew it, _he grinned,_ those energy attacks must need so much concentration that they create a tunnel vision effect, meaning they can't change the direction of fire. Hence why it's usually used either as a finisher or out of desperation._

Bobby jumped into the air, saber at the ready, and Elsa only just stopped her offence in time to block Bobby's incoming attack. Bobby pushed hard as their blades met, locking together and the two warriors moved in close.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby snarled, helmet merely centimeters from Elsa's face.

"My master does not want you to control the Zord. He wants you dead!" she hissed back, not breaking her focus for even a moment.

There was something not right in what she said. The rangers had been competing with Mesogog over the Zords for months, as well as trying to kill them, but he and his goons had always acted in the same manner that they did in the show. Elsa's sudden appearance and behavior didn't add up.

"So what else is new?" Bobby spat, "we've been taking your Zords for months."

But suddenly Elsa's demeanor changed, and her face went from one of intense concentration.

"You misunderstand Bobby Richards," she grinned, "my master does not want _you_ to have the Zord, he wants _you_ dead."

Bobby was stunned; it was the first thing to take him by absolute surprise in months. Him? What did Mesogog have against him? If anything he was doing less then the other rangers, just following along with what they did, and he'd never been personally responsible for turning the tide in a battle, at least, not more than the others. So why him. Bobby was so perplexed by this revelation, that Elsa used the momentary distraction to break free of the sword lock and step backwards.

"Big mistake Green ranger!" she laughed as she fired a bolt of energy at him, hitting him square in the chest.

"BOBBY!" Hayley screamed as he was send flying, hitting the ground with a large thud. But it wasn't enough to de-morph him, and if there was one thing Bobby had already learnt from being a ranger, was that it isn't over til it's over.

_Of course,_ he thought as he got to his feet,_ having an edge usually helps._

And that was when Bobby saw it. When he and Elsa began their fight, Elsa was holding the dino egg, but must have discarded it almost as soon as the fight began, because there it was, not far from where he was standing.

_I wonder…_

Bobby thought back to what he'd seen of the Dino Eggs, both personally and on TV. He knew that they had to be tamed once they hatched, something made relatively easy with the Dino Morphers, and that they could usually combine with the Thundersaurus Megazord in some way. But then he remembered something else. Sometimes the rangers were able to tame the Zords while they were in the egg, causing them to hatch, or sometimes even place some of their own dino energy into the egg, making it hatch early.

_And if this one is about to hatch anyway, maybe if I give just a little jolt it'll come and help me out._

Bobby cleared his mind, remembering what the others had said about when they had tamed their Zords. Then he focused his dino energy into his Morpher and leapt into the air. Surprised by this sudden moved, Elsa fired her energy attack, which naturally, due to the tunnel vision flaw that Bobby discovered, it missed him by miles. But Bobby wasn't focusing on her, and as he landed, he knelt down and pushed a small portion of his dino energy into the egg.

"No!" screamed Elsa as the egg began to glow, and suddenly a small red stegosaurus was standing on the ground.

But it didn't stay small for long. Almost as soon as it came out of the egg it began to grow, until it was nearly the size of Conner's Tyranno Zord. Bobby then held up with Morpher and concentrated, trying to zone in on the Stega Zords own thoughts. Suddenly he felt it, just for a moment, the frenzied rush of both excitement and confusion that the Stegazord was experiencing as it gazed around it's new surroundings.

_That explains why the first three Zords attacked so easily,_ Bobby realized, _they were scared and confused. Easy boy, easy, I'm not going to hurt you._

Suddenly the mix of emotions calmed and disappeared, and in a flash of light, the Stegazord changed from red to green, in a similar colour scheme to Bobby's Morpher.

_See I told you I wasn't going to hurt you,_ Bobby smiled, _but she is._

The Stegazord shifted it's head and looked at Elsa, who was starting to quiver. The Tyrannodrones that were holding on Hayley were looking up at the mighty Zord with great confusion.

_Now's my chance_

"Say hello to my little friend!" Bobby shouted as he converted his Thundermax saber into blaster mode. The Stegazord roared loudly at Elsa, giving the perfect distraction for Bobby to shoot the Tyrannodrones, freeing Hayley.

"Get out of here!" he called to her, and Hayley didn't need to be told twice, as she immediately ran back to where Bobby presumed she'd parked Tommy's car. Satisfied, Bobby holstered his Blaster, and then pulled out the main attraction.

"Stega Blade!" he called as the giant green sword appeared in his hand. He stepped in front of the Stega Zord, blade at the ready and stared at Elsa.

"Ready for round two?" he taunted her, already knowing the answer. Elsa may be arrogant, but she wasn't an idiot, and not even a fool would be crazy enough to take on a ranger _and_ Zord. A ranger in his Zord, but not both at the same time.

"This is not over!" she spat as she and the two Tyrannodrones disappeared into an invisiportal.

"**Bobby?"** he heard Dr. O say through the communicator, **"I'm guessing that you got control of the Stegazord?"**

"Yeah I did Dr. O," Bobby smiled, "And just in time too."

Almost as if waiting for Bobby to say it, the sky briefly went black, and suddenly the shark monster that they had been fighting earlier had grown.

"Bobby!" he heard Kira call behind him, and he turned around to see the other three rangers run up to great him.

"Is Hayley alright?" Kira asked

"She's fine," Bobby confirmed, "and I've recovered the Zord."

"Yeah I can see that," chuckled Conner, "But I think we better celebrate later."

"I think that shark thing is planning to flood the city," Ethan explained.

Bobby grinned as he looked up at his Zord, and for a moment, he saw that he saw it smile back at him.

"Then let's do it." He decided.

"Dr. O?"

"**Already on it. Brachio!"**

Suddenly that large Zord carrier appeared out of the water, and the three main Thundersaurus Zords hopped out.

_Here goes nothing,_ thought Bobby as he leapt into the air, and found himself being guided into the Zord, and after a quick flash of light, found himself standing in the "cockpit" of the Stegazord. He looked down at the giant green orb in front of him, and placed his hands on top. Suddenly a view screen appeared, and it was if his thoughts and the Stegazord suddenly became one. It was like he was seeing through its eyes, like it was moving the way he wanted to.

"**umm Bobby"** he heard Kira say through the com line, **"When you're done admiring."**

"Oh right," replied Bobby as he realized that the others had already formed the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Stegazord! Combine!" he called, and instantly, the sides of the Stegazord shifted open. Once again there was a flash of light, and suddenly, Bobby and the Zords control panel (or rather, control orb) were inside the control room of the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Stega Surfboard!" the four of them called instinctively as they looked up to see a large Tidal wave already forming out at sea.

"Let's do it!" called Bobby as the Megazord leapt forward, its new equipment (and Bobby's Zord) skillfully sliding through the water. Then the Megazord began to pick up speed, and within seconds had caught up to the shark monster.

"Time to end this!" declared Conner.

"Super Dino Drill!"

The Megazord moved up the half pipe of the wave that was forming, giving it speed and momentum, and then gravity took it's place, sending the surfing Megazord shooting along the water, the drill piercing and sling through the monster as if it were nothing. And as the monster exploded behind them, the waves calmed, leaving Reefside safe.

"It looks like he's all washed up," laughed Bobby, inciting a loud groan from the others.

_Okay, one liners need work_

*****

"_Freak you out, Freak you out_

_Freak you out, Freak you out…"_

Kira finished her song to thunderous applause. From behind the counter both Bobby and Trent could see Kira going red, something she tended to do when she got a lot of attention.

_Interesting,_ thought Bobby,_ she's been playing here every week for two months and she's still flattered by the attention._

"Thank you everybody and good night." She called out as she unplugged her guitar and walked off stage. It had only been two hours since their fight at the beach, but it was already fresh out of their minds, and everyone was now enjoying Kira's band. Everyone except Conner and Ethan, who had obviously not learnt their lesson and had gone to the set of Ocean Alert to try and hit on Valentina.

_Sometimes there's only one way to learn,_ Bobby decided as he saw people begin to leave.

"That was really good." He told Kira as she came over to the counter.

"Best show yet," agreed Trent

_Kiss ass_

But Bobby could see Kira's eyes light up as she heard Trent say that, and decided to let it slide. Instead, he gave her a quick nudge as he moved over to clear some tables.

"So, umm, Trent?" she asked nervously

"Yeah Kira?"

"Well I was wondering, you know if you're not too busy, if maybe you wanted to go catch a movie or something?"

Trent's grinned, but then his face dropped as he saw the time.

"I can't," he groaned, "I've still got another two hours of my shift."

Kira's face fell, and at that point Bobby knew he'd have to do what he really didn't want to.

"I can cover for you." He offered, kicking himself as the words came out.

"Really?" asked an astounded Trent, "you're not going to complain it being really busy later?"

"You make it sound like some evil scheme to get you fired for skipping out on work," laughed Bobby with a half-hearted chuckle, "go on, most people are leaving now, Hayley and I can handle this."

"If you're sure," decided Trent as he put the tray he was holding down and moved around the counter to stand with Kira.

"I have one condition," Kira told him, "turn it off."

"Turn what off?"

"Your phone."

Trent looked confused for a moment, but then realized what she was getting at. He pulled out his phone and hit the off button in a very exaggerated manner.

"Is that all?" he grinned, "I was scared it would something tricky."

Kira laughed as she and Trent turned to leave, with Kira quickly looking over her shoulder and mouthing "Thank you," to Bobby.

"That was quite a big thing you did there," said a voice behind him, and Bobby turned to see Hayley leaning on the other end of the counter.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bobby lied, hoping that she wouldn't see through him.

She did.

"Come on Bobby," she replied, "I've seen the way you look at her. I don't need a masters from MIT to know how you feel about her."

"You have a masters in rocket science not psychology." Bobby pointed out.

"Even then," Hayley smiled, "it would have taken a lot of stones to do that."

Bobby sighed, he still had no idea how he felt about Kira, but he knew that she definitely didn't feel that way about him. She was interested in Trent.

"It wouldn't work out anyway," Bobby sighed, "I mean we're from different world. Literally. And as much as I like it here, and as determined as I am to help the rangers, I still miss home."

Hayley nodded, sensing that it was time to drop the subject. Instead she moved on to something else.

"Look I wanted to thank you," she told him.

"You've got nothing to thank me for," Bobby replied immediately, having known this would eventually come up, "any of the others would have done the exact same thing."

"Even still," smiled Hayley as she thankfully kissed him on the cheek. "You did good."

Before she could on go anymore about her gratitude, Conner and Ethan walked in looking bummed.

Bobby grinned mischievously at Hayley.

"Who wants to take this one?"

"I'll let you," she decided.

Bobby nodded in agreement and turned to face his fellow rangers.

"So how did things turn out with Nicky?" he asked knowingly and grinning.

"She's so shallow," moaned Conner, "I mean, she just casually bad mouthed all her fans while she was getting her makeup. All cares about with being famous is being rich and prestigious."

"And she was so brutally defensive about it," agree Ethan, "she even through Cassidy out for trying to convince Devin that she was a fake."

Bobby smiled.

_And now for the sucker punch._

"And what have we learned from this?" he asked them in a very patronizing tone.

"That looks aren't everything and it's what's on the inside that counts." Sighed Conner

"And?"

"You should never judge a book by its cover." Added Ethan as slumped his chin onto the counter.

"Good," decided Bobby, satisfied, "I'm glad you've come to your senses. Or gained some, which ever one applies."

Both red and blue rangers rolled their eyes, knowing that they deserved every joke, scolding and patronized comments they got.

"Hey Hayley," said Conner, "seeing as we're horribly crushed, could we get two banana smoothies on the house?"

"Oh sorry boys," replied Hayley insincerely, "we're fresh out of Banana's."

"Pineapple?" tried Ethan.

"Those too," replied Hayley, "And as Miss Valentina taught us all, I can't sell what I don't have."

The two boys groaned, knowing that they were going to get a whole night of it. But as fun as it was to berate the two rangers about how they had behaved in front of Valentina, and although it was getting his mind off Kira, Bobby could shake out of his head what Elsa had said to him.

"_He doesn't want _you_ to have the Zord, he wants _you_ dead."_

Now he knew, greater forces were at work in Reefside, and Bobby was there for a reason. A reason which was obviously dangerous enough to Mesogog for him to want Bobby dead more than the other rangers. But even though he knew there was a reason for him being there, one question still remained hopelessly unanswered: What was the Reason?

**A/N:** I know, I took a while to upload, but I'm glad I did, because at first this chapter was just a straight retelling of Ocean Alert, and because I gave myself time to think, I managed to throw some more stuff in there. Please Review, it is appreciated and helpful.


	7. White Thunder: Part 1

**A/N: **This is only going to be a two parter, mainly because I don't think I can do enough to warrant writing all three parts.

**White Thunder**

**Part 1**

"Bobby, Bobby wake up!"

Bobby opened his eyes as he heard the whispering in his ear. He'd been having troubles sleeping ever since his battle with Elsa and had only just fallen asleep, so the abrupt awakening was certainly not welcome. He yawned as he sat up to see Hayley kneeling down over the bed. Confused, he looked at the clock, noticing that it was only 6 am.

"Hayley do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked as he rolled over and tried to ignore her.

"I heard a noise down stairs."

"Probably that raccoon in your trashcans again, I told you to talk to the council about that."

"I did, and it sounded too way big to be that raccoon. Plus it was actually inside the café."

Suddenly the words that kept Bobby awake at night shit across his mind.

_My master doesn't want you to have the Zord, m__y master wants you dead._

Bobby's eyes widened as he remembered what Elsa had told him less than a week ago. And if Elsa was willing to take Hayley and a Zord egg hostage to engage Bobby in a duel, then she probably wasn't above breaking into the Cyberspace to kill him in his sleep.

"How long ago did you hear it?" he asked as he bolt upright, pulling on a t-shirt and hopping out of bed. He'd been awake less than a minute but his mind was on full alert, determined not to let Elsa get the woman who was ever so kindly allowing him to live with her.

"About five minutes ago."

Bobby nodded and brought his finger to his lips and moved towards the door.

"Stay here," he whispered to her as he reached the stairs that led to the Cyberspace.

"What? Why should I stay here?"

"I'm the one with the Morpher."

"And what if it's just some run of the mill burglar?"

"Then I'll take him out with my mad skills," replied Bobby, quickly showing of some exaggerated martial arts hand moves.

"I'm going with you and that's that," Hayley whispered sternly.

Bobby rolled his eyes and slowly began to creep down the stairs, making sure he was carful to avoid the creaky ones. He had no idea what he was going to do if it really was Elsa, but he knew that the first thing he'd have to do would be to get Hayley out of there.

They reached the door and glanced through the windows, not seeing anything suspicious.

_Then again, _Bobby rationalized; _if Elsa really was setting a trap for me she probably wouldn't place it in plain sight._

He slowly pushed the door open, careful to not let it make any noise, and kept looking around the room as Hayley tiptoed over to the stage and grabbed the microphone stand to use as a weapon. Now armed and ready, both of them began to creep to only place left for someone to hide; near the counter, out of view of both the doorway and the stage. Making sure that they didn't make a noise, they continued to move slowly until they were just around the corner. Bobby held up three fingers to show Hayley, then two, then one, signaling for her to jump. Then second Bobby dropped his last finger, he and Hayley jumped round the counter yelling fiercely, causing the intruder to jump up in surprise. But to their surprise, it wasn't what they were expecting.

"Trent?" exclaimed Hayley.

"Hayley," he replied bashfully as he stood up to meet them, "Bobby, what are you guys doing here?"

"You see that big sign outside?" Hayley asked, "The one that says _Hayley's _Cyberspace?"

"Oh,"

"I live upstairs you dolt."

Suddenly Trent turned his gaze to Bobby, who now that the crisis had been averted and it was a false alarm, had reverted to his usual demeanor at 6 am; sleepy.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Umm, Hayley's my aunt remember?" replied Bobby as he tried to remember what he'd been telling everyone else for the past two months, "I live here too."

"Right."

Both Bobby and Hayley took a look at what Trent had been doing. He'd been sitting on one of the couch cushions with an easel set up in front of him, and on the easel were some of the most beautiful drawings that Bobby had ever seen.

_Oh right,_ realized Bobby as the encyclopedia for rangers that was his brain suddenly kicked in, _he sneaks in here because Darth Daddy wont let him draw._

"You did these?" Hayley asked in amazement as she flipped through the various drawings. "They're really good!"

"Thanks,"

Bobby began to move around the Cyberspace and take chairs off tables. Sure it was 6 am on a Saturday and the first customers weren't going to come in until nine, but both he and Hayley were already awake, and it meant that now they could take their time in opening up.

"So Trent," said Hayley as she turned on the various appliances behind the counter, "Here's the one question I have."

"Why am I here at 6 in the morning instead of at home?" Trent asked, already having an answer prepared.

"That would be the one, yeah." Agreed Bobby

"I come here to draw," replied Trent as he picked up the bar stools and put them in place, "Dad's not exactly supportive of my artistic endeavors."

"Oh I'm sure that's not true," comforted Hayley, although Bobby knew just how mistaken she was.

"I think his exact words were; _'Trent, I am no way supportive of your artistic endeavors.'"_ Replied Trent in his best impression of his adoptive father.

_Now __do your impression of the other side of Anton Mercer._

"He doesn't think it'll get me anywhere."

"I'm sure he'll come around," comforted Hayley

"My dad's a lot of things," Trent told, "but there are something's that he won't budge on. This is one of them."

_At least until you save the rangers from being trapped in a comic book with your own mad drawing skills._

"At least Kira's supportive of it," Trent continued, "so I know someone wants me to keep doing it."

Bobby nodded, Trent and Kira had only been going out for a week but they were now almost inseparable. She hung around while Trent was working, she sat with him in class, and went to his house after school to look at his drawings. In fact, the only times Bobby had seen Kira was when she hung around the Cyberspace while Trent worked and when they trained with Dr. O.

"How are things going with Kira anyway?" Bobby asked, hoping Trent wouldn't notice how much interest was in his voice.

"Things are going fine I guess," Trent replied

"You guess?" quizzed Hayley

"Well it's just," started Trent, trying to choose his words carefully, "whenever we're together, it's like she's holding back, like she doesn't want me to see the full her."

"She seems very guarded," replied Hayley, "just give her time; I'm sure she'll come around."

"It's not just that, Trent continued, "Sometimes I think she's comparing me to something, or someone, like she's trying to make up her mind about something."

Bobby looked at Hayley for a brief moment, and he swore he saw a look of amusement flash across her eyes.

"Most girls have some sort of fairy tail fantasy of a guy," Hayley told him, "they can create unreal expectations that they'll eventually learn are not actually what they want anyway. Like I said, give her time."

_Bull shit Hayley,_ Bobby thought,_ Kira's the kind of person to know exactly what she wants. There's something you're not telling me._

"Now if you'll excuse me," Hayley replied, "Bobby and I are going to get breakfast."

Before Bobby could point out that they usually had breakfast in the Cyberspace, Hayley grabbed him by the arm and pulled him upstairs. When they got back into the apartment she looked at him with the angriest eyes Bobby had ever seen.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Trent?" she hissed at him, "You're little "foresight" abilities could have stopped me from nearly whacking his brains out.

"I panicked okay?" he replied innocently, "I thought it was Elsa."

Hayley's face suddenly went from anger to concern, remembering what had happen when she'd been held hostage.

"You need to tell Tommy," she told him, "maybe there's something that he knows."

"Unless he knows how or why I'm here, I don't think there's much he can do." Bobby sighed as he pulled the milk out of the kitchen fridge and made himself a bowl of cereal.

"Even still," replied Hayley, "It's not good to keep things bottled up. You know he's just as confused as you are. He went back over the sensor logs of the night you arrived and found a very strange invisiportal just outside of town."

Bobby lifted his head, she hadn't mentioned this before.

"What do you mean strange?"

"It's definitely an invisiportal, but it's operating on a different frequency." Hayley replied, "it wasn't working the same way as normal invisiportal does."

Bobby nodded. Invisiportals. So his appearance in Reefside had something to do with Invisiportals.

"Any idea's where it came from?" he asked

"Other than not Mesogog?" asked Hayley, "Not one. Plus I'm fairly sure Kira suspects that something's up. You need to tell them. It's better that it comes from you instead of them finding out anyway."

Bobby thought ahead to when the rangers would learn the identity of Mesogog, and how annoyed they would be a Trent for not telling them.

"You're probably right," agreed Bobby, "They'll find out sooner or later."

"When have I ever been wrong?" laughed Hayley, "Now come on, I do need you ready for work soon."

Bobby sighed as he quickly finished his cereal, then hopped into the shower and threw on some clean clothes. But as he remembered what Hayley had told him, he quickly stuck his hand under his pillow and pulled out the list he had started on his first day of school, which read:

**Possibilities:****  
1. Hallucination  
2. Dream (possibly induced by a coma), did I hit something?  
3. Rip in fabric of reality allowing for creation new universes  
4. Crazy Sci Fi simulation (a.k.a.: The Matrix and/or Life on Mars), going haywire and short circuiting**

**Notes:  
****Elsa: What the hell does she want?!**

**Master/****Mesogog has grudge?**

He'd already crossed off the first two, and had pretty much dismissed the fourth idea. He was still no closer to figuring out how he'd gotten there or why he was there, but the longer that he spent in Reefside, the more he was certain that it was real. Knowing that there was no point pondering it at that moment, he pulled out a pen and quickly added: **Invisiportals (ask Dr. O)**, then shoved the list back under his pillow, and continued getting ready.

By the time he was ready, it was 8.00, only an hour before the place opened. He was just about to head downstairs to help Hayley with properly opening up when his communicator began beeping.

"Hey Dr. O, I read you."

"**Hey Bobby,"** came Tommy's voice, **"I need you to meet me on at the nature reserve at the Petrified Forest, just in front of the Rock Formation."**

Bobby thought for a moment, remembering that he still didn't full know his way around Reefside.

"I'll get Conner to give me a lift," he replied, "I have no idea where that is."

"**Okay,"** agreed Tommy, **"I'll see you there then, over and out."**

Bobby closed the com line and headed downstairs to see Hayley.

"Hayley something's come up," he told her, "I need to go to the Petrified Forest."

"Hmm must be serious if Tommy's dragging you all the way out there." She replied, "I guess I'll have to begin the weekend shift on my own."

Confused, Bobby looked around, finding Trent mysteriously absent.

"Where's Trent?"

"He went home," replied Hayley, "said he wanted to sort something out with his dad."

_I wonder if he's discovered that invisiportal yet,_ wondered Bobby as he remembered Trent accidentally teleporting himself to the Cyberspace from his dad's office, _damn I wish I could remember when that happens._

"Sorry," replied Bobby again, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

*****

"So what do you think this is about?" Conner asked Bobby as they drove down the highway.

_Let's see, what happed out at a forest, wow when it finally becomes a good thing to know intricate details of episodes I seem to forget them_

"No idea," replied Bobby truthfully, "but it sounded urgent."

"It would have to have to be for us to come out to the Petrified Woods," agreed Conner, "it's not like Dr. O to pull us so far out of town."

They arrived at the edge of the wood to see Tommy's black jeep, as well as Kira and Ethan getting out of Kira's yellow beetle.

"Any idea what this is about?" asked Ethan

"Haven't got a clue," Conner told him.

Suddenly Kira shot Bobby a look, as if she expected him to know the answer. But he was just as confused as she was. The situation was familiar, but he couldn't remember what it led to.

"So where is this rock formation?" he asked as he looked around.

"This way," replied Conner as he took charge.

_He's really gotten the hang of this leader thing,_ Bobby realized.

But as he thought about it, he realized that all of his team mates had changed from the people he had first met. Apart from being a strong leader, Conner was much more sensitive to other people's feelings, and his arrogance had certainly shrunk considerably. Ethan was now one of the most active whenever they trained, being eager to master any moves Dr. O threw at them, and now actually spent more time with people than on his computer, planning his next techno prank. And on top of that, Ethan and Conner were now practically best friends.

And then there was Kira. In terms of having a role in the group, she was most definitely the voice of reason, usually pointing out the problems with something that Conner and Ethan said, as well as keeping them down to earth when they needed to be. But on top of that, she'd come out of her shell a lot more. It was more than just what she allowed Bobby, Conner and Ethan to see, she was now more confident, outgoing and willing to talk to new people, she was no longer the loner music chick who spent her lunch times playing her guitar. She'd now become the music chick who would play with people, or for people, and have discussions about music with everyone who wanted to.

Suddenly Bobby though back to what Trent had said that morning.

_Whenever we're together, it's like she's holding back, like she doesn't want me to see the full her._

It was only then that he realized how odd the comment seemed, it was like Trent was describing the old, pre-ranger Kira, as opposed to the new and confident one. But before he could follow the train of thought any more, he heard his three team mates give out a loud gasp.

There was rubble everywhere, some small chunks, while some were big gray slabs that put dents in the ground they landed on. In the middle of the rubble was a large crater, about 2 meters deep in the middle and 8 meters wide. Whatever was meant to be there, it certainly wasn't anymore.

"I thought this was meant to be a rock formation," commented Bobby as he and the other rangers met Tommy in the middle of the crater.

"It was," confirmed Dr. O as he continued to look at the scanner that was in his hand.

"Have you found anything?" Kira asked him, interested in the device that was in Tommy's hand.

"Some sort of storage unit," he replied, "the energy readings are so intense, this meter can't register them."

Suddenly Bobby remembered what had happened out at the forest.

_Energy readings? No, there's no way I could have forgotten, oh god please don't be what I think it is._

"What kind of energy?" Ethan asked.

Dr. O looked at them all, and Bobby could see the look of dread on his face.

"It's the same kind that's in your Morphers."

_CRAP!_

"So you're saying that there's a Dino Gem in here?" Conner asked as he tried to figure out what it meant.

"Not anymore," Dr. O replied, "But there used to be."

"I thought you had all kinds of things that would pick up a Dino gem," Kira pointed out, surprised that they were only now learning of the existence of another dino gem.

"Someone must have hidden it," said Bobby as he tried to piece together what was going on, "when the cloaking signal faded, it showed up on the radar, right?"

Dr. O nodded as he began to examine the rubble.

"So," asked Conner bluntly, "Is this good news or bad news."

"That depends on who has the gem."

_Okay Bobby, think. You know Trent is going to get the gem, but if we get to it before he does, maybe we can take the evil energy out of it first__. So all I have to do is figure out where he is and when he'll get the gem and then beat him to it. Now where would he be?_

Suddenly he remembered something that Hayley had said that morning, just before he'd left.

"_He went home,_ _said he wanted to sort something out with his dad."_

_Not good, not good!_

"I've gotta go," he told them as he ran off into the woods.

"Go?" asked Kira in surprise, "Go where?"

"I'll explain later!" he called back as he ran along the path and into the tree, summoning his Morpher as he went.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" he called and then focused his thoughts, trying to call his raptor rider to him. Sure enough, within minutes of him calling out to it and running through the trees, the green raptor appeared in front of him.

_Okay boy,_ he thought as he hopped on,_ I hope your sense of direction is good. I need you to take me to Anton Mercer's house._

As if he'd said a magic word, the raptor rider took off, barely giving Bobby enough time to grab the reigns as the raptor took off at top speed.

_Please don't be too late, please don't be too late._

The next thing he knew, he and his raptor rider were in front of the mercer mansion.

_Okay boy,_ Bobby thought to the raptor, _go hide, you'll blow my cover if you're seen._

The raptor looked at him for a moment, then nodded and ran off back into the nearby trees.

_Okay, now that__'s that handled._

"Power down." He called as his ranger suit disappeared. He knew that he may have to convince Trent away from the gem, and he'd rather do that as Bobby Richards than as the green ranger. Quickly checking that no one had seen him, Bobby went to find an entrance. Unsurprisingly, the front door was unlocked, probably because both Anton and Trent were meant to be home. But unfortunately for Bobby, the house was huge.

_Okay Bobby, now would be a great time __to have a photographic memory. Any features of the office that might make it easier to find?_

He had to think about it for a moment before a thought struck him. He remembered there always being a lot of light in the room.

_The back maybe._

Bobby ran through the house, hoping he could save his friend in time. To his luck, he was right, and soon found himself staring straight at the Mercer study. Not wasting any time, Bobby walked right into the middle of the room. Suddenly a small green portal opened up in front of him.

_Take me to Trent._ He silently commanded as he reached out and walked into the portal.

_Please work, please work, please work._

There was a flash of green light, and suddenly he found himself in the middle of Mesogog's lab.

_Wow this place doesn't get any less creepy on second visit._

"Bobby?"

Bobby looked up to see Trent staring at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering that myself," Bobby lied as he walked over to Trent, "I was coming around to your place to drop off a drawing you left at Hayley's, and poof, I'm here. What's going on?"

Trent shrugged. Bobby could tell that he was confused, but he knew it would be better in the long run if he got Trent out at that very second.

But he never got the chance. Suddenly, both of them saw something shinning on a nearby work bench.

_Oh no, it knows he's close, please don't go to it._

Trent stared at the white gem for a moment, struggled for a moment, then slowly began to walk towards it.

_Hasn't anyone ever told you to stay away from the light!?_

"Trent," said Bobby, trying to stay calm, "stay away from that thing."

"I can't," he whimpered, "it's like my body is moving on its own."

He was closer now; the gem was nearly within arms reach.

"TRENT!" Bobby called out, "DON"T TOUCH IT!"

But it was too late. The second Trent stood in front of the bench; the gems bracelet leapt up and attached itself to his wrist.

_NO!_

Trent screamed in pain as the gems glow intensified, and large white bolts of electricity began shooting up around Trent's body. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of white light, and Bobby was facing the very thing he'd been trying to prevent.

The evil white ranger.

"Trent?" Bobby asked, hoping his friend was still in there, "if you can here me, you can fight this. This gem doesn't have to control you."

But the white ranger simply laughed, and Bobby could swear that he could see it smirking beneath its crimson visor.

"Oh you're very much mistaken," he chuckled in a deep voice as he pulled the white sword that was sheathed at its side and pointed the hilt at Bobby, "White Drago Sword!"

"Trent, you can fight this." Bobby told him as he raised his arm, getting ready to morph.

But the evil white ranger was one step ahead of him.

"I don't think so," he replied as the hilt of the sword began to brightly glow.

"TRENT DON"T DO THIS!" Bobby pleaded, hoping he could reach his Morpher in time.

"Good bye Bobby Richards," laughed the white ranger sadistically as a beam of energy shot out from the hilt.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!"

Bobby morphed just in time, the suit appearing on his body mere milliseconds before the beam hit him square in the chest, de-morphing him immediately and sending him flying through the air. Suddenly he slammed into a metal rack and hit the floor, and then Bobby saw nothing but black.

*****

The first thing Bobby felt when he awoke was disorientation. He could tell he was on his stomach, but that was mainly because he could feel the hard surface beneath him, but his entire vision was blurred and spinning. Slowly he tried to lift himself upwards, but the dizziness that he was experiencing meant that he could barely tell up from down, and slumped back down again almost immediately. Slowly, as he began to recover from being out cold, he started taking in his surroundings, although there was still a sharp throbbing in his head. He was no longer on the floor of Mesogogs lab, and after a mild panic attack caused by the belief that he was in the dungeon instead, Bobby realized that he was now lying in a small ventilation shaft.

_How the hell did I end up here? _ He wondered groggily as he slowly crawled over to the vents in front of him, which presumably lead to Mesogog's lab. Suddenly an ear piercing scream filled the air, and Bobby crawled to the vent to see Zeltrax and Elsa kneeling down, clutching their heads with their hands while Mesogog stared down at them.

"I'm beginning to lose my patience with your incompetence," he growled at his underlings as they cringed in pain, "not only have you allowed the white dino gem to disappear from under your nose, but now the rangers are aware of our experiments."

Suddenly Elsa and Zeltrax stop writhing, and looked up at their master in terror.

"Our humblest apologies," replied Zeltrax carefully, "but we will retrieve the gem from who ever was foolish enough to steal from you."

"You had better," snarled Mesogog with his slow raspy voice, "because if I do not get the power which is rightfully mine, I would not call your futures bright."

And with that, Mesogog turned his heals and stormed out of the room.

_Okay, so Trent's escaped and I've somehow ended up here,_ Bobby rationalized, _now I just need to get out of here without being seen._

"What do we do?" Zeltrax asked, "We do not have the power to fight the white ranger."

"No," agreed Elsa, "but if we play our cards right, we wont have to."

Zeltrax looked at Elsa in confusion, and Bobby himself was wondering what she was on about.

"Although the ranger is still more than powerful enough to take on the rangers, that doesn't mean it won't tire. And battling five Power Rangers will not be an easy task for it, no matter who has the gem."

"So we do nothing?" Zeltrax asked.

"I wouldn't say that," replied Elsa, "we'll still need a creature and some Tyrannodrones for when he's done fighting."

Elsa gave a sinister laugh and immediately began tapping away at the controls of the geno randomizer.

_Okay, so that invisiportal's out, what about the one in the corridor._

Knowing that there was no way that he could take on Elsa and Zeltrax at once, considering he had only just defeated Elsa in their last duel, Bobby flipped over onto his back and began quietly shuffling feet first down the vent. He could feel a sharp pain in his side, and his head was still throbbing, and Bobby really try to think straight in order to continue moving silently. He continued down the vent until he reached a four way intersection. Sliding down until he could see down the two on his side, Bobby flipped back over onto his stomach and moved down the shaft that had light at the end. As he suspected, there was a small vent in front of him as he reached the end, with the screws sharply tightened.

_Well,_ he decided,_ nothing like some good old dino power._

Using the small amount of room around him, Bobby managed to slid his right arm in front of him, causing his fist to face the vent. He closed his eyes, partially remembering Dr. O's tips on making punches more powerful, and partly hoping it would work, and punched forward, sending his fist slamming into the vent. Just as Bobby had hopped, the shockwave that he released had been powerful enough to not only dislodge the vent, but send it flying backwards and into the opposite wall.

_Chances that no one heard that? _ Bobby prayed as he quickly climbed out of the vent, only to see a guard patrol of Tyrannodrones looking at him dumbfounded.

_I can always hope._

It didn't take the Tyranodrones long. After the second it took them to connect the flying vent to Bobby climbing out of the wall, they all leapt at him. Luckily, that second of confusion was all that Bobby needed to prepare, and was more than adequately ready for the incoming assault. He blocked the first to blows the second the drones moved, before following up with two powerful counters of his own. Seeing one of the drones about to hit him in the face, he ducked, bringing the two drones that he'd just grabbed smashing into each other. But as he raised himself to continue he felt a sharp pain in his ribs and throbbing in his head.

_Looks like that laser blast was more powerful than I thought. _Bobby realized as he forced himself to focus, only just moving out of the way of another Tyranodrones attack. All the while the Tyrannodrones were forcing him backwards. As Bobby jumped up to keep the drones away from himself, he saw a green light.

_Perfect, there's my exit._

But before he could even begin to make for it, two Tyranodrones appeared from either side of him and grabbed his arms, restraining him, and began to drag him further away from the portal.

_NO! So close!_

Then Bobby had a brainwave. All the Tyranodrones were really close together, meaning that knocking them down would be like knocking down bowling skittles. Also, the drones restraining him had not secured his legs, they'd just prevented him from moving his upper body.

_Let's just hope I don't roll a gutter ball._

Knowing it was his only shot, even though he didn't have the same amount of control in that area, Bobby raised his foot and stomped it on the ground, sending out a pulsating shockwave that left ripple marks along the walls, and sending all the surrounding drones flying into the air.

Bobby let out a loud gasp as exhaustion began to set in, he was still recovering from the laser blast, and he had not meant from the shockwave to be that powerful.

_Gotta keep going,_ he decided as he lifted his left arm, revealing his green dino Morpher,_ the others need me._

He turned to face the portal and ran towards it.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!"

_The rangers_, he thought as he entered the portal, hoping that he was right about it being thought controlled. There was a flash of light, and suddenly Bobby appeared, fully morphed on top of multi-story parking lot. He looked around, hoping he was in the right area, and saw that Conner, Ethan and Kira facing off the white ranger on the building opposite.

"WAIT!" he suddenly heard as Dr. O appeared, also morphed, and ran to the rangers side. "We don't know what he's capable of. He's got powers we might not be able to deal with."

"He's right," agreed Bobby as he leapt onto their building and running to their side, "don't underestimate him."

"Bobby?" Kira asked, "Where have you been?"

"I'll explain latter," he promised her, trying to hide his growing exhaustion. But before any of the others could question him further, Tommy turned to the white ranger.

"We don't want to hurt you," he explained, "Why are you here?"  
"Why am I here?" chuckled the ranger, "let me see, how about, to destroy you?"

"That does it!" yelled Ethan as he pulled out his Thundermax Saber

"Yeah!" agreed Kira as she did the same and both of them charged at the ranger.

"WAIT KIRA! NO!" Bobby called out, but it was too late. The white ranger lazily blocked their attempted attack, ducking in between them and slashing at their backs, sending both of them to the ground. But neither of them let that stop them, as they were immediately back on their feet, ready for a second round. Again he blocked their synchronized attack, but this time instead of moving away, he went straight for a counter, slashing them both across the chest with his Drago sword and throwing them of the parking lot and down to the street bellow.

"I would be rude not to follow," the ranger chuckled as he leapt down the side of the building to finish the job.

_Dammit! If we attacked him all at once we might be able to stop it!_ Bobby thought angrily as the throbbing in his head intensified.

"This is one tough egg to crack," Conner decided.

"You have no idea," replied Tommy sharply as he too leapt off the side of the building to face the ranger, making Bobby quickly remember Tommy's beginnings as the evil white ranger.

_Focus Bobby!_

Bobby pressed the button on his belt that summoned his weapon.

"Stega Blade!' he called as he ran over to the edge of the parking lot. As he looked down he saw Kira and Ethan, both de-morphed lying on the ground, both de-morphed, white the white ranger was lifting Tommy into the air and draining his energy, before throwing the de-morphed black ranger into a wall..

_Here goes nothing._

"Hey pin head!" yelled Bobby as he leapt down from the parking lot, wildly swinging his Stega Blade as he landed.

_Strike low, out of reach of his Morpher._

The white ranger managed to block the first of Bobby's two blows, but wasn't ready when bobby spun around and kicked the ranger in the stomach, causing him to stumble back a few steps. But to Bobby's surprise, the ranger just shrugged to attack off, and Bobby realized that it was just the force of impact that caused the ranger to stumble back, not pain from the attack it self.

"My turn," chuckled the ranger as it shot forward in a white blur, slashing Bobby with his sword a large amount of times in the space of mere seconds, sending Bobby to the ground.

"NO!' Bobby yelled as he tried to get to his feet, slashing clumsily out with his sword. But the white ranger blocked the attack with his left arm, the green Stega Blade colliding with the Drago Morpher.

"This will definitely come in handy," laughed the ranger as Bobby felt himself being lifted to his feet. Realizing that this was the same thing that had happened to Dr. O, Bobby suddenly felt a large force pulled him towards the ranger, and Bobby felt himself get weaker and weaker as he watched the dino energy flow out of him and into the white ranger.

"Nighty night," the ranger laughed as he threw Bobby to the ground, throwing him out of morph like he did the others.

"I must say that I'm impressed that you survived out last encounter," laughed the ranger as he walked over to the defeated Bobby and raised his sword, "but I don't think that I'll be making the same mistake again."

"I don't think so!" yelled a voice, and the white ranger suddenly met the hard end of Conner's Tyranno Staff.

"I want answers! Now!"

The two rangers clashed, and Bobby was glad to see that Conner was managing to land some effective blows on the evil white ranger, even throwing him through a fence. But when it came down to it, the white ranger was still better, and soon enough, Conner was laying next to Bobby, de-morphed and defeated.

"Are you guys okay?" Kira asked them as she and Ethan limped over to them, helping them to their feet. Bobby groaned as Ethan lifted him up, his legs feeling as if they were going to collapse at any second. The throbbing in his head was worse now, and combined with the fact that he'd just had his energy drained, Bobby was a complete wreck.

"You've been warned Power Rangers," snarled the White Ranger as he pointed his sword at them, "Stay out of my way, or be destroyed."

And without saying another word, the white ranger sped off into the distance.

"Guys," Tommy told them as he stepped forward; looking in the direction the ranger had sped off in, "we've got a problem."

But Bobby had other things to worry about, he was already feeling weak from the energy drain, but after including his injuries and how much energy he'd already used up escaping the Tyrannodrones, Bobby was spent. Bobby tied to keep a grip of Ethan's shoulder as his legs gave way, and for the second time that day, Bobby slipped into unconsciousness.


	8. White Thunder: Part 2

_**White Thunder:**_

_**Part 2**_

_He was on a hill. Looking down the slope, Bobby could tell that it was steep, and looking out into a valley and a city below. The city was clearly Reefside, he could just make out Tommy's house over near the woods, and as well as the museum and the Cyberspace. Turning around, he saw another valley, and like the previous one, he recognized this one as well. Arnavale was exactly the way he imagined it, with the youth center in the middle of town, Mark's house not far from it, and his own house, sitting atop a hill._

"_Where do you want to be?" said a voice behind him, and Bobby spun back around to see Kira standing on the hill with him._

_Bobby smiled as he saw her, and began to walk toward the Reefside Valley._

"_Not that it matters," Kira suddenly snickered as she began to glow, transforming into Elsa._

"_You can't have either of them!" she cackled manically as she raised her sword._

_Bobby looked into the distance to see menacing black clouds begin to form getting closer and closer to him. Only these clouds didn't just pass over, these clouds consumed whatever land it passed, covering it in darkness. Frightened, Bobby spun around to see the same thing happen to Arnavale._

"_It's all for nothing," grinned Elsa as the darkness came up the hill and consumed both of them._

Bobby woke with a start. Instinctively the first thing he did was check that he was physically there, before looking around to discover that he was back in his room above the cyberspace.

_Someone__must__have__brought__me__back,_ he realized as he remembered his fight with the white ranger. Looking down at his wrist, he saw his silver dino bracelet, as well his green dino gem sitting neatly in its groove.

_I__hope__Trent__didn__'__t__take__too__much__power__from__it,_he hoped as he slowly climbed out of bed.

The throbbing that he had previously been experiencing was still there, but it was softer now, and Bobby could tell that it was beginning to fade. Pushing his nightmare out of his head, he stood up and went out into the lounge.

"Oh good, you're awake." Hayley smiled from behind the kitchen counter as she poured a bowl of cheerios, making Bobby smile as he realized that everything was fine.

"Yeah," replied Bobby drowsily, "how long was I out for?"

"You've been out like a light for the past eighteen hours."

"Eighteen?" Bobby realized, "how was I asleep for eighteen hours?"

"I think it was just exhaustion," Hayley told him as she poured him a bowl of cereal and pushed it towards him, "You did say you hadn't been sleeping properly, and that power drain that the white ranger used on you would've taken a lot out of you."

_Throw fighting off a large hoard of Tyrannodrones and having already been unconscious, I guess that makes sense._

Suddenly Bobby noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye, and as he turned towards it investigate, he saw Kira, lying asleep on the couch, and a blanket draped over her.

"She refused to leave your side," Hayley commented, "Even called her mom to say she was studying late at a friends so she could stay here."

"Really?"

Hayley rolled her eyes and took another bite of her cereal, leaving Bobby to his thoughts. As touched as he was that Kira would care enough to watch over him as he lay unconscious, her couldn't help shake the feeling that it was more than just friendly concern.

_Don__'__t__be__ridiculous,_ he decided, _she__'__s__going__out__with__Trent._

Casting his own feelings aside, he looked over at Hayley, and realized that although he was only just awake, Hayley probably wasn't.

"Hayley, what time is it?"

"10 am, why?"

"Why are you only now having breakfast?"

Hayley gave a guilty smile, as if she was about to tell Bobby something that he probably wouldn't want to hear.

"Well you were still out cold this morning when I got up to open the café, and I couldn't get a hold of Trent, so I had to get Ethan to mind the shop while I ducked up here to have some."

"You haven't had breakfast yet?"

"Sunday's are busy," she replied, "I need an extra person if I want be ready to open at nine _and_have breakfast."

Bobby nodded and silently went back to his breakfast, ashamed that his recklessness had caused a major inconvenience to Hayley. But before Hayley got a chance to tell Bobby that it wasn't his fault, Kira began to stir on the couch.

"Morning sleepy head." Chuckled Bobby as Kira slowly sat up at rubbed her eyes.

Upon hearing Bobby's voice, Kira's eyes suddenly widened, and she leapt over the couch and gave him the biggest hug Bobby had ever felt.

"Bobby!" she exclaimed, "Thank God you're okay!"

"You know Kira," wheezed Bobby, "as much as I appreciate you're concern, I kind need to breath."

"Oh sorry," replied Kira as she let go, blushing.

"Come on," Hayley told them, "There's some downstairs who also wants to know how you're doing."

Smiling, both Kira and Bobby nodded and went with Hayley downstairs. Hayley hadn't been lying when she said Sunday was busy, as the place was filled with people, the last time Bobby had seen that many people in the Cyberspace was the day Anton Mercer had tried to take over the café.

"Well, well, well," chuckled a voice behind the counter as the blue ranger walked over to them, "it looks like sleeping beauty has finally awakened."

"Ha ha," replied Bobby sarcastically as he, Ethan and Kira sat down at the counter.

"Though seriously bro," continued Ethan, "it's good to see you on your feet, how're you feeling?"

"Like a freight train just ran over my head," replied Bobby, hoping his headache would soon pass.

"Speaking of headaches," said Kira, "I can't believe Hayley's got to run this on her own today. I thought Trent was meant to be working."

"Yeah I'm getting a little worried," Hayley told them, "he wasn't picking up his phone when I called him this morning, and he's never-"

"Ahem."

But almost like magic, Trent appeared behind her. He looked exhausted, and Bobby could only assume that the white ranger had been in control most of the night and he hadn't gotten any sleep as a result of it. He looked over at the people along the counter, and his eyes widened as he saw Bobby. Looking into his eyes, Bobby could read two things, relief, and regret.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he stammered, "I had a…"

"Are you okay?" asked Kira

"You look like you just ran into Grippleshank." Agreed Ethan

"Or spent a night with Mr. Hyde." Added Bobby

Trent sighed as he heard Bobby's comment, then turned to Hayley.

"I'm okay, seriously, now I have work to do."

And with that, he picked up and tray and moved to the opposite end of the room and clear tables.

"You know technically," Hayley told Ethan, "If he had run into Grippleshank, he wouldn't be here to talk about it."

Ethan nodded as he conceded that fact and went back to his smoothie.

"Don't feel bad," Kira smirked, "that's why it's her name on the wall."

But before they got a chance to mock Ethan, their communicators beeped.

"Not again," Kira groaned, "I'm still picking gravel out of my hair form last time."

"I just woke up from last time," Bobby agreed, before looking down at what he was wearing, realizing he was still in the clothes he'd slept in. "guys? Maybe I should change first."

_***Dino Thunder***_

The trio leapt down the stairs as fast as they could. All of them were on edge after the white ranger incident, all though Kira and Ethan seemed to be in a better mood after Bobby woke up.

"Hey Dr. O," said Ethan as they ran up to Tommy and Conner at the computer, "we came as soon as we got your message."

"You guys have got to see this," Conner told them, not taking his eyes off the computer, and Bobby could see why. The images of two dino eggs, one silver and green, the other white and red, shown up on screen, while the other screen appeared to be scanning for their definite location.

_The__Drago__egg,_ Bobby realized, _if__we__can__get__to__that__before__Trent,__maybe__we__can__save__our__selves__some__trouble._

"It looks like it's ready to pop," Kira commented as she looked at the Drago egg

"It is," confirmed Tommy.

"Look we found another one too," added Conner

"Brilliant," sighed Kira, "Dino eggs all over the place."

"Hey do you think that this is what Easter was like millions of years ago?" Ethan wondered absent mindedly.

The rangers suddenly stared at their blue friend.

"How does he come up with this stuff?" Conner chuckled as he turned his attention back to the monitor.

"Conner, Kira, you go to the warehouse," Dr. O instructed, "Ethan, you come with me to the docks, you can tell me all about your Dino-Easter theory."

The rangers all nodded and began to move out, and Bobby was about to move with them when he realized that Dr. O hadn't mentioned him.

"I guess I'll go with Conner and Kira," he decided, "the one near the warehouse looks like it's ready to hatch, Mesogog's more likely to go after that one."

_That and a certain white friend of ours._

But Tommy just looked back at him and shook his head.

"No," he stated, "you just woke up from eighteen hours of unconsciousness, I don't know if you're ready to get back out there."

"But-"

"No buts," Tommy insisted, "you just need some more time to rest up. We should be fine."

Bobby just rolled his eyes, he knew exactly what they were about to go up against, and Tommy knew that too. And now he was being benched.

"Besides," continued Tommy as he saw the look of disappointment on Bobby's face, "I need you in mission control. Hayley's running the Cyberspace on her own at the moment, apparently she had to send Trent home sick, and you're the only one who knows how to use the computers."

_Dammit, I hate being beaten by logic._

"Fine," replied Bobby, then remembered that the others still had no idea who the white ranger was, "Tommy I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me when I get back," he replied, "this shouldn't take too long."

_Oh__you__have__no__idea,_ thought Bobby as Conner, Ethan and Tommy headed up the stairs to their cars.

"Hey don't worry," Kira told him, "he's just worried about you. You did get quite a heavy beating. Now cheer up, we'll be back before you know it."

And with that, she headed back up the stairs to join the others.

Sighing heavily, Bobby slumped down into the computer chair and began to monitor the two areas. Over the past few months Hayley and Dr. O had been showing him how to the use the computer systems in the base, probably in case anything like this ever did come up.

_At__least__I__can__be__somewhat__helpful,_ Bobby thought to himself as he logged on and began trying to pinpoint the eggs locations.

He found it difficult to believe that only two months previously he would have scoffed if someone had told him he'd be adept at working a system like this.

_Then__again,_ he reminded himself,_I__didn__'__t__think__rangers__existed__two__months__ago._

Now that he had time to spare, he tried to remember the dream he had had. Both towns, Elsa, Kira, the dark clouds closing in, just thinking about it made Bobby's head spin.

_It__'__s__probably__nothing,_ he told himself, and it wasn't as if most of the things in his dream hadn't been on his mind. Although he had pretty much concluded that what was going on was definitely real, he was still struggling to figure out why. And as much as he loved Reefside, he still missed home.

_I__wonder__if__they__'__re__still__looking__for__me,_ Bobby wondered sadly, _or__maybe__I__'__ve__just__been__listed__as__missing__and__they__'__ve__given__up._

He knew it was pessimistic, but he knew they wouldn't look for him forever, and there was no way that they would be able to find him.

"_**Where**____**do**____**you**____**want**____**to**____**be?**__**"**_Kira's words from the dream echoed through his mind. That was the other thing on the brain. He knew that was starting to develop strong feelings for her, ones he knew she wouldn't return, especially while she was still with Trent. Plus if his arrival was anything to go on, he could return home at any point, hurting them both.

And then he remembered the final part of the dream, where Kira had transformed into Elsa.

_My__master__wants__you__dead._She had said to him, as if she meant it personally, not just the rangers on a whole. He knew the two were linked, even if he didn't know how yet.

"I don't know how to read this thing!" came Conner's voice through the computer, "Why didn't Dr. O give Ethan geek duty?"

"I think you'll find he did dude," chuckled Bobby as he opened the com line, "over at the docks."

Bobby pressed a couple of buttons and an image of Kira and Conner appeared on screen. Kira had taken the scanner from Conner and was beginning to search the warehouse with it. Suddenly one of the monitors near Bobby flashed.

"Looks like you're close," he commented as he saw Kira and Conner head down a dark corridor.

"Why does it always have to be a creepy abandoned place?" Kira groaned as she turned a corner, only to get the shock of her life.

The White ranger was standing over the egg, placing energy into it in a manner similar to how Bobby had hatched the Stegazord egg. Kira and Conner immediately stepped back behind the wall.

"So how we gonna handle this?" Kira whispered into the communicator so Bobby could hear her properly

"You could try talking to him," suggested Bobby from his seat, "because that went over so well last time."

"How about we morph, kick his but then take the egg," decided Conner

"I think I like his plan better," Kira replied and Bobby saw the screen in front of him flash as the two of them suddenly summoned their Morphers. Two more of the screen surrounding Bobby suddenly switched on, showing the vital stats of the two morphed rangers.

"Okay you guys are good to go," said Bobby, trying to hide the fact that he knew it wasn't going to go over well from his voice, "Be careful."

"Hey poser!" he heard Conner yell as he saw the two run out and face the white ranger.

"I don't have time to play," he chuckled as he pulled out his sword and fired them at Conner and Kira, sending them flying to the floor.

_I__can__'__t__watch__this,_ Bobby decided, silently reminding himself to be extra nice to Hayley next time she has to be on mission control, and then quickly moved over to what Ethan and Dr. O were up to.

"Hey guys tell me you have good news."

"Well it look's like we're getting close," replied Ethan, "the reading are off the scale!"

"I'll check it out."

Surprised Bobby went back over the scanners. He was still picking up two energy signatures, the first one was right next to Kira and Conner, and it looked like it was ready to hatch, unsurprising considering the amount of energy Trent would have been pumping into it. But to Bobby' surprise the other signature was just as strong, if not stronger. Suddenly the energy readings spiked dramatically, and Bobby suddenly knew exactly why the readings were so high.

"Ethan! Dr. O!" Bobby called into the com franticly, "You need to get to that egg now! It's hatching!"

Suddenly the readings dropped, and the egg disappeared off the scanners.

"Scratch that," he told them, "it _has_ hatched."

Bobby went over to the next monitor, turning on a new scanner. Sure enough, the newly hatched Parasaurzord has starting to wreak havoc at the docks.

"He's all yours guys," Bobby chuckled as Tommy and Ethan stood in front of the large bright green zord.

"Easy fella," said Tommy calmly as the faceplate of his Morpher changed to that of the Parasaurzord.

"Hey guys!" Bobby heard, and looked at the monitor to see Connor and Kira running up to their team mates.

"Good news, we found the egg," Kira told them, "Bad news, so did the white ranger."

"It looked like he was feeding energy to it or something." Connor added.

"He's trying to hatch it," Bobby warned them, "Dr. O, you need to get down there."

"Dr. O?" Ethan asked, "Why not the rest of us?"

Suddenly as if to answer his question, there was a loud rumbling sound, and before the rangers eyes, a large monster appeared in the streets.

"Because bigger is always better," Bobby commented as he punched in a few keys to summon the Zords. "The Zords are on their way, Dr. O you need to get down there."

"Right."

_I hate this, being on the sidelines. How can Hayley stand to do this every time?_

But there and then, there was nothing Bobby could do about it. Well, almost nothing.

"Dr. O you've got incoming." Bobby warned. Luckily this had been one of his favourite episodes, so he knew it fairly well. He knew that ultimately, Tommy was going to fail to get the egg, due no doubt to the interference of Zeltrax. But maybe if Bobby warned Dr. O in time, he might gain a few precious seconds that could help him get to the egg.

"What?"

"Dr. O believe me on this, Zeltrax is going to get to you in about thirty seconds."

"What is it with that guy?"

_Old rivalry or resentment for being a horribly mutilated cyborg, take your pick._

"If you want I can explain later," Bobby decided, "just ignore him and go straight for the egg."

Just as Bobby watched the black ranger turn the corner, Zeltrax stepped into view.

"Told ya."

Bobby sighed as he sat back and watched take on Zeltrax, again. As much as Bobby knew the reasons, it was starting to becoming increasingly irritating for the team. Tommy was easily the best on the team, and every time Zeltrax would show up to be a problem.

_Damnit! _Bobby realized, _at this rate we've got no chance of getting to that egg. I knew I should have gone along._

There was a loud cheer as the Thundersaurus Megazord destroyed the monster with the Parasaurzord.

""We've got this situation under control Dr.O." Conner said, "How're you doing over there?"

Bobby looked over a the screen to see Tommy smash Zeltrax into a rack, and then run off back into the direction of Trent.

"Get a little sidetracked," he explained, "I'm heading to the white ranger now."

Bobby looked back at the readings, only to see the egg was seconds away from hatching.

"Tommy get out of there!" he ordered, "That egg's about to hatch and it's going to take that whole warehouse down around it!"

"What?"

But before Bobby could explain, the whole warehouse began to shake. Just as Bobby predicted, the Drago Zord had hatched and was growing at an alarming rate. Bobby shifted monitors to get an outside view, only to see the Dragozord, in it's full might and power, with the white ranger standing triumphantly on top.

"Hello again, Rangers," the White Ranger chuckled. "Well, what do you think? If you wear the suit; you gotta have the Zord, right?"

"Guys be careful," Bobby told them, "that thing's just hatched, and he's not going to go down without a fight."

"let's see what you can do," Bobby heard the white Ranger tell his zord, "Dragozord, activate."

The Zord shot into the air, before charging at the Megazord. As if picking up lightning speed, the Dragozord slashed past the Thundersaurus then sintantly turned around for a second attack. Striking like a whirlwind, with a similar manuver to the one the white ranger had used on them, the Dragozord slashed the megazord, forcing it to stumble back.

"They need help," Tommy decided, "Bobby, send them the Stegazord."

Bobby flashback to the episode, knowing exactly what happened there.

"Uh Tommy?" Bobby replied, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Bobby there's no time!" Tommy replied, "With the Stegazord we might be able to match it's speed, you should be able to control it from there."

Bobby sighed, knowing full well how much he was going to regret this.

He pulled up his sleeve and summoned his Morpher. The green Stega Face plate stared up at him and blinked.

"Okay boy," said as he willed his thought into his morpher, letting him communicate with his zord, "Let's give them a hand."

On the other side of town, the doors of the Brachiozord flew open, and the gargantuan Stegazord waddled out.

Then the white ranger said the words Bobby was dreading.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Confidently, the white ranger stepped forward, sword outstretched. A thin golden beam shot out from the sword, wrapping itself around the Stegazord like a laso. Suddenly, sparks began to shoot out of Bobby's morpher, sending him and his chair flying across the room. Electricity shot up his arms, causing Bobby to scream in pain. His headache from before was returning, and his entire head was now throbbing as if there wasn't enough room for it in his head.

"BOBBY!" he heard Kira scream through the coms.

But then Bobby heard another voice, one much more terrifying. In his head.

"_Now now green ranger," _the white ranger chuckled, "_There's no use fighting it. You're not strong enough to fight me."_

Bobby felt something pull in his head. Looked up at the screens from the floor, and could see the Stegazord's colour constantly flickering between green and it's original crimson.

"_The Stegazord is mine!" _The white ranger chuckled, _"And you, you are pathetic."_

Bobby tried to struggle, to reach his hand over to his morpher, but the pain was now so intense that he could barely move. Suddenly the pain intensified, explosively convulsing through his body like electricity in water. The pulling continued, getting stronger and stronger. No matter what Bobby did, he couldn't keep his grip. Suddenly, there was a great heave, and Bobby's mind let go.

At that instant, the pain stopped. Bobby looked up at the screen, and to his dismay, the Stegazord had returned to it's original colour.

"Dino Stegazord formation!" the Whtie Ranger laughed as he leaped into his zord, and all the ranger watched in horror as the Dragozord and the Stegazord began to fold together, creating a giant mechanical nightmare for the other rangers.

"Stega Stinger!" the white ranger roared, and let it's weapon float in the air. With a mighty push, the blade fired forward, propelling itself into the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"NO!" Bobby exclaimed as he brought himself to his feet, watching as the resulting explosion split the Thundersaurus into individual zords.

"And now I take the rest of your zords!" the ranger grinned manically as he hopped out and lifted his sword again.

And that was where Bobby snapped. He'd had enough. Over the past three days, he'd been knocked unconscious, had his power drained, watched helplessly as his teammates stumbled into situations that he could have helped them avoid, and painfully had his zord stolen. Now it was payback

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" he announced as he got off the command centre floor and held up his Morpher.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!"

He felt the power surge through his body, rejuvenating his energy. He stood alone in the command centre, ready for action.

"Get your hands off my zord!" he growled as he looked down at his morpher, and just like before, willed his thoughts into it.

"_Do you really think you're strong enough to take it back?" _the white ranger laughed as it returned to Bobby's head, "_you don't deserve the power of the Stegazord."_

"Oh yeah?" Bobby replied, "then why is it responding to me?"

Sure enough, as the white ranger looked at the Dino-Stegazord, the colour of half of it was beginning to fluctuate.

Bobby focused everything he had into his morpher.

_Come on boy, _he willed to his zord, _come back to me._

His power was begginng to surge through the morpher, and his suit was begginng to glow. The white ranger turned as the Stegazord began to do the same. Bobby roared as more and more power began to flow through his body, and the light around him intensified. Suddenly, he heard another sound in his head. It was a roar.

"Yeah Boy!' Bobby laughed, "I knew you'd come back."

He looked over himself and for a moment, he could swear that he could see spikes on his suit.

"And as for you," he growled as he addressed the white ranger in his head, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ZORD!"

with a mighty roar the energy surged into his morpher, and the stegazord erupted with light. It broke away from the Dragozord, sending the flying zord crashing into the ground. The light began to fade, and in it's place, the Stegazord stood, high and mighty, and with a colour that Bobby and the rangers approved of, Green.

"You'll pay for that!" The White ranger roared as it flew away from the scene, leaving the rangers to cheer for Bobby.

"Yeah! Way to go Bobby!" Kira cheered.

"Thanks guys," Bobby replied as he de-morphed and collapsed into the chair, exhausted. "You guys didn't get to hurt did you?"

"Don't worry about it, we're fine." Ethan replied, gleefully.

"We better get back to my place." Dr. O told them, "The white ranger's going to be back, and he's gonna be pissed."

_**A/N:**Okay, I'd just like to start this by apologizing for the severe lack of updates, I've had a a lot going on the last couple of years and and it affected my ability to write. I'm sorry that that's effected my writing. I'm not making any promises but I'm going to try and keep updating regularly from this point onwards._


	9. White Thunder: Part 3

_**White Thunder: Part 3**_

Bobby was still resting on the chair when the other rangers had returned to Tommy's Basement. He was still tired from freeing his zord, but was recovering.

_Give__me__an__hour,_he thought, _and__I'll__be__all__good__to__get__out__there.__It__won't__be__long__until__he__strikes__again._

Conner was the first to speak.

"We'll I'll admit, that could have gone better."

"Well we still got one Dino-Zord right?" Ethan asked, hoping to lighten the mood, "That counts for something."

"You're right Ethan, it does." agreed a sombre Tommy, "but there's gonna be a lot of days like this."

"Whoa," replied a shocked Kira, "Whatever happened to the glass is half full?"

Bobby looked at Dr. O, he hadn't been awake for the fallout of their last defeat, but he got the feeling that this time was worse, this time there were consequences.

"Sometimes it isn't," Tommy replied, "sometimes it's empty. But that's when you've gotta dig deep. That's when the qualities that made you guys Rangers, become most important."

The rangers were silent for a moment, they knew Tommy was right, but it still wasn't easy to hear.

"Come on guys," Bobby tried, "At least he didn't get the Stegazord."

"That's true," agreed Kira, trying to be bright and chipper again, "now he doesn't have a megazord to beat us with."

"They're right guys, he hasn't won yet." Conner decided.

Bobby looked at Dr. O, and he could tell that the veteran Ranger was proud that his rangers were starting to able to find a positive angle without his help.

"Look guys," he told them all, "take the day off. Doctors orders. Don't you have stuff that you've been waiting to do?"

Bobby looked around, knowing that Dr. O was right.

"Come on guys, we'll go to the Cyberspace, playing some video games, listen to the bands, It'll be fun."

Both Kira and Ethan looked reluctant, Bobby guessed they'd been so busy juggling their personal lives with being rangers that they hadn't had much time for themselves. Now, when things were starting to look grim, it just didn't seem right.

"Come on," Bobby urged, "this guy knocked me unconscious, put my out of action, stole my zord and then somehow got inside my head. I want to get him too, but we'll do a much better job if we can clear our heads."

There was silence for a moment, as the rest of them tried to process what Bobby was saying.

"He's right," nodded Conner quietly, "if anyone needs me, I'll be playing soccer."

He took a deep breath, trying to put it out of his head, then walked out of the Dino Cave.

"Call us if anything comes up." Dr. O called after him.

Bobby turned to the other two.

"So, you guys in?"

Kira looked up at Bobby, then gave a weak smile.

"Sure, why not?"

Ethan and Kira both got up to leave, heading to the stairs with Bobby. Just as they were leaving however, Tommy called out to him.

"Bobby?" he asked quietly, "can I talk to you for a sec?"

_This is not going to be a fun conversation,_ Bobby thought to himself before turning to Ethan and Kira.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up."

He stepped back into the room and waited for Ethan and Kira to go upstairs. When he was sure they were gone, he turned to face Tommy.

"What's going on?"

Tommy took a deep breath.

"What happened that day? Where the White Ranger showed up." Tommy asked, "You just took off, and when we next saw you, you were coming out of an invisiportal exhausted. What happened?"

Bobby nodded and leant up against the desk. He knew this conversation was going to happen eventually.

"I knew where the white gem was," he admitted, "I left to try and stop it from taking over someone. I got there too late and they knocked me out."

Tommy nodded, it wasn't the first time that Bobby had run off knowing something the others hadn't.

"Did you see who it was?"

Bobby paused for a moment. This wasn't an easy question, and the rangers weren't meant to know yet who the white ranger was. But if Bobby could warn them before hand, he could prevent a lot from happening.

"It's Trent." he told the veteran Ranger, "the white gem's controlling him."

Tommy looked taken aback. While Bobby had known all along that Trent would become the white ranger, this was the first Tommy had heard of it. To him, Trent was a young, unassuming boy with aspirations of being an artist.

"I'll admit I did not see that coming."

"I know it's a shock," Bobby told him, "but it's gonna work out. He'll run soon, when he realises what's going on. Then he'll present some trouble for us when the gem fully takes over. But he breaks free eventually and joins us. Promise."

Tommy paused for a moment as he took it all in. It was probably bringing back strong memories of his time as the evil green ranger.

"And this all stuff that you saw on TV?" he asked.

"Yeah." Bobby nodded slowly in reply.

"I'll admit that I didn't fully get your "foresight" when we met," Tommy explained after a short silence, "but it's proven right so far."

"Not everything," Bobby explained, "remember the day I got my zord? Well when I saw it on TV, Hayley was meant to just find the egg and give it to you guys. But this time Elsa appeared and intercepted her. As if she was singling me out, the same thing happened the night we first morphed."

Tommy nodded.

_Figures he thought that was odd, Elsa's not normally one for taking hostages._

"I noticed that too," Tommy confirmed, "but what makes you think singling you out?'  
"When I asked her during our fight, she said"My master wants _you_ dead."

"But why would Messogog want to destroy you more than the other rangers?"

"That's what I was wondering," Bobby agreed, "I mean, to him, I'm just another one of those snot nosed kids that stole one of his dino-gems, just like the other three."

Tommy sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for not telling them by the way." Bobby told him as he sat down at the bottom of the steps. The Past two month hadn't been easy. It was one thing adjusting to his new life, but trying to act like things were a complete surprise was another. He'd nearly been caught out a few times,the first being when Dr. O got his powers, and he could tell that they were starting to get suspicious, particularly Kira.

"It's not my secret to tell," Tommy replied, as he sat down next to Bobby. "although I think we're both going to have to figure out what to about Trent. How do the others find out?"

"Short version? Trent de-morphs Kira in a fight, then tells her later when he's briefly gained control. Kira then tells the others."

_Better not tell him about the whole fossilising thing, cross that bridge when we get there._

"Fair enough. So what are we going to tell them. I don't want to keep secrets from them."

"I don't know, really, I don't." Bobby admitted with a sigh, "I mean, I don't think a 'Sorry I knew your boyfriend was going to turn into a psychotic evil ranger but did nothing about it' is going to cut it with Kira."

Tommy nodded as he got up to go fiddle with the computers.

"Look I said before that I wasn't going to tell them, it's your secret and it's up to you." he explained, "But I learnt the hard way that the longer you keep secrets from the team, the harder it is when it comes out."

Bobby looked down at his feet. He knew Tommy was right, and although he'd dismissed the idea of him being crazy, the team was only just starting to work well together, and he didn't want to throw any spanners in the works. But they were going to find eventually, especially if this business with Elsa kept up.

"I'm going to go tell them," he decided, "Kira and Ethan are on their way to the Cyberspace, I'll tell them there."

"What about Conner?"

"He'll probably be in the middle of a game. I'll have to tell him later. Can you keep an eye on him? He's gonna get ambushed by Trent."

Tommy nodded.

"Should I warn him then?"

Bobby paused for a moment. This wasn't what he wanted. People constantly asking him what to do, whether they should do something different.

"No." he replied definitively, "Conner needs to take Trent on on his own, at least at least at first. But the second he morphs let us know, Ethan and I should be able to get there in time for Conner to do his thing."

"Which is?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

_No need to tell him about the Super-Dino Powers until they show up,_ Bobby decided

With nothing left to say, Bobby headed up the stairs to join the blue and yellow rangers, dreading the conversation he was about to have.

***Dino Thunder***

Already by the time they reached the Cyberspace, Bobby had managed to get Kira and Ethan to smile a little. It wasn't much, but twice on the drive over he'd had to convince them to keep on going instead of turning back around to the Dino-Cave.

They entered the Cyberspace to see it rather busy. Most people had been near the city centre when the White Ranger attacked the city and had fled to the cafe for shelter and comfort afterwards. Amongst the people in the cafe were Cassidy and Devin, both sitting at a table covered in food and looking very, very sorry for themselves.

"I wonder what happened them," smirked Kira as she saw the pairs dishevelled state.

Bobby took a deep breath, knowing what he needed to do.

"They got approached by a ten year old this morning offering to sell them a tape of the white ranger. Turns out though that the tape was just a video of the kid running around in a white cape. When Cassidy found the kid and cornered him, asking for her money back, he led her into an alley where he and his friends pelted them with food."

Both Ethan, and particularly Kira looked at Bobby in awe.

"How could you know that?" Kira asked suspiciously, "you haven't seen them since Friday."

"Are you alright dude?' Added Ethan, "you looked concerned about something."

"Yeah I guess I am," Bobby agreed solemnly, "guys can we go upstairs and talk? I have something I need to tell you."

Both looking rather confused as Bobby led the pair out the back and up the stairs.

"Okay," Bobby started, "now first thing you guys need to understand is that what I'm about to tell you is something that I'm still trying to get my head around. And it's probably not going to make sense, and will probably sound crazy, but I never meant to hurt anyone by not telling you guys, I just..."

"Bobby," Kira told him softly, "it's okay, whatever it is you can tell us. I mean, you believed me when I told you I knew Kylee Styles. Whatever it is we'll understand."

_You say that now..._

"Okay," he said, taking a long deep breath, "here it goes. I'm from-"

But those were all the words he could get out before their communicators started beeping.

_I just had to do it when Conner gets to himself into a fight,_ he thought has he pulled up his sleeve and brought the communicator to his lips, _guess it will have to wait._

"Hey Dr. O we're all here," Kira said as Bobby and Ethan both opened up the line.

"**Hey guys,"** Said Tommy on the other end, **"I know I said you should have some time off, but it looks like the White Ranger's decided to make Conner his new playmate over at the gorge."**

Just as the message came through, there was a violent rumbling along the ground. The three rangers ran to the window to see Angor, the monster they'd fought that morning, towering over the city, only a few blocks away.

_Okay, in hindsight, that should have been the first warning I gave to Dr. O._

"**Okay, new plan,**" came Tommy's voice quite decisively, **"Bobby, you and Ethan take the Raptor Cycles to give Conner a hand. Kira and I will try and use the Zords we have to hold off Angor until you get back. I'm sending you the Raptor cycles to you now."**

"Right," replied Kira, "I'll head down there now."

they cut off the line and Kira turned back to Bobby.

"Looks like whatever you wanted to say will have to wait," she told him softly, "don't worry, whatever it is, I'm sure we'll understand."

_I don't know if that would actually make it harder or not_

The three teens bolted down the stairs and headed out the back door. They all took a quick look around to make sure they were alone, and then summoned their morphers.

"You guys ready?' Kira asked as she stepped forward, holding her morpher at the ready.

"Ready!'

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!"

The second the suits on their bodies appeared, the green and blue Raptor Cycles rode up alongside them.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Ethan told Kira as he and bobby hopped onto their cycles.

"I'll do what I can," she replied before running off down the street towards the giant monster.

"Let's punch it" Ethan decided as the pair of them hit the throttle and took off in the other direction.

_Okay Bobby think, what happens next? In the episode Ethan didn't arrive until after the fight because he was held up by Tyranno-drones, which means..._

"Ethan!" Bobby called out, "Heads up!"

Ethan looked upwards just as a drone dropped off the bridge and landed on the back of his cycle.

"Hey!" Ethan yelled as he tried to get the drone off of his back, "No free rides!"

Bobby looked up ahead to see two Tyranno-drones holding out a long rope, just at the two rangers chest heights.

_Uh-oh, that's new!_

"Ethan! Duck!"

Seeing the obstacle in front them, both Ethan and Bobby shifted their weight, causing the Bikes to turn on their sides. Keeping their momentum going, the two rangers then skid under the rope, catching the free-loading Tyranno-drone in the rope instead.

"Always wanted to try that!' Bobby admitted as they proceeded forward, only to see a large horde of even more drones stand in their way.

The pair of rangers slowed down, pulling out their Thundermax sabres as they halted in front of the massed group.

The first three charged straight at Bobby. Leaping out of his seat, he kick the first one in the face as he then brought his sword down to deflect a blow to the legs. He swung the sword around and chopped it down, sending the drone crashing to the ground. Then, spinning around, he kicked the last one in the chest, before jumping back down into the cycles seat. He slid the sabres blade down, converting it back into it's pistol form, and then blasted the three drones as they tried to get back up.

"ETHAN!" he called out to the blue ranger as he saw more come up to surround them, "let's show them what these babies can do!"

"Good idea!" Ethan exclaimed

The pair of them grabbed the handlebars and opened fire on the drones. Blue and green laser beams shot out from the bikes, knocking the drones over. Bobby looked around, only to see more coming at them from the side.

"More on your left!' he warned his he continued to fire on the drones.

"Same for yours!" Ethan replied

"Change places?"

"I think so!" said Ethan with a grin.

Bobby squeezed the brakes on his bike and then hit the throttle, leaning forward with all his enhanced strength. The bike of the bike lifted off the ground, wheel still spinning. Just like they'd practised in training, Ethan swung his bike around, the back of his bike skidding under Bobby's rear wheel. As Ethan's bike appeared under his, Bobby began to turn his, before leaning back and landing the bike. With the pair of them at a perfect 45 degrees to their left, they opened up on the remaining Tyranno-drones. The final drones went down in an instant, disappearing in a huge fireball caused by the lasers.

"Well they're not getting back up any time soon." Ethan decided gleefully

"We better get down to the gorge and give Conner a hand," Bobby advised, as the two rangers powered up their cycles again and headed off to help Conner.

_That way I can get this over and done with and tell them what I needed to._

Bobby had no idea how his new friends were going to take the news. Even after two months he was amazed that Tommy had taken it so well. And that was after taking the guy's years and experiences into account. But the other three, who had quickly become the people who Bobby could call the best friends he'd ever had, were still new to this. They'd had some weird experiences sure, but would that be enough to make them open to the idea of a world where everything that happens to them is a TV show? And even if they didn't simply dismiss it as crazy ramblings, he'd known about so many things that he could have stopped. Kira and Dr. O getting kidnapped on two separate occations, Kira and Ethan getting trapped in a video game, Elsa stealing a Dino-Egg. How would they honestly react to knowing that Bobby could have prevented all that?

"We're here!" Ethan called to Bobby as the reached the gorge, just in time to see Zeltrax and Messogog walk away and disappear into an invisiportal. Conner was lying on the ground, clutching his shoulder. The red ranger was injured, but still morphed.

"HEY! Conner!" they called out as they pulled up alongside their team mate.

"You okay dude?' Bobby asked as he and Ethan jumped off their cycles and helped him to his feet.

"I think so," Conner panted, "but just so you know, good guys do not come in white!"

"Well I think Tommy might want to disagree with you on that one," Bobby told him light heartedly, "but you're right, at the moment, he's certainly not a good guy."

The three of them heard a loud screeching noise. They looked up, only to see the Dragozord flying up overhead.

"Looks like he's having ball up there," Conner commented.

"Yeah but not for long," replied Bobby as he looked over at the other side of the gorge, "Look."

Conner and Ethan both looked over to where Bobby was indicating, only to see Angor, the monster that Kira and Tommy were fighting on the other side of town, appear out of nowhere

"**Guys," **came Kira's voice through their morphers, **"I don't want to alarm anybody, but our monster just disappeared into thin air."**

"Funny you should mention that actually," Bobby replied, "I think we just found it."

The monster held up it's arm and three large chains flew out from within them. The Dragozord, with it's precise speed and agility, dodged the first two with ease. But before Trent had a chance to gloat over Angor's bad aim, the third chain struck the zord in the chest and wrapped around it. The chains dragged the zord down and sent it crashing into the ground.

"I've got this all wrapped up!" laughed the monster in triumph as it looked down at the helpless white zord.

"What's happening?" Bobby exclaimed, "why doesn't he just form the Dino-Stegazord kick that thing until it explodes."

"Umm dude," reasoned Conner, "it can't form the Megazord, you took the Stegazord back from him remember?"

_Dammit! Because my hold on the Stegazord is so strong, he can't control it to make his own Megazord! And now he's going to get captured by Messogog! I guess there's only one thing to do now._

Bobby sighed with annoyance as he stepped forward and held his Morpher up to his helmet, knowing what needed to be done.

_This is not how I'd hoped for my first time piloting a Megazord_

"Ready for a bit of a run around boy?" he asked into his Morpher

There was a loud roar in the distance, and within moments, Bobby's Stegazord stepped into the clearing.

"Dude?" Conner asked in a concerned tone, "what are you doing?"

"Green Ranger to White Ranger do you copy!" Bobby said into his Morpher, ignoring Conner

"What do you want?' came the snappy reply

"It looks like you're in a little bit of a bind there, so here's my offer. You can keep flying solo, and get captured by Messogog and be forced to work for him. Or you can let me help you take this ugly guy out. The advantage of mine is it's temporary. What's it going to be?"

"IT LOOKS LIKE YOU LOOK A BIT SHOCKED BY YOUR CAPTURE!" laughed Angor as waves of electricity shot through the chains and electrified the zord.

"ARGH!" screamed the white Ranger, "Fine! But only once!"

"That's all I need." replied Bobby before looking over at his zord, "Okay boy, cut him loose!"

The Stegazord roared as it charged forward, before curling up into a ball and rolling forward. The razor-sharp spikes on the back of the zord cut through like paper, freeing the aerial Dragozord. Seizing the moment, Bobby leapt up into the cockpit of the Stegazord, placing his hands on the controls immediately.

"DINO-STEGAZORD FORMATION!" the pair of rangers called out as they initiated the combination.

The Dragozord swept down, and for a moment Bobby thought the Zord was attacking. But instead it latched on to the back of the Zord, before hoisting Bobby's Zord up into the air. The zord spun around in the air, letting go at the peak of its climb, before splitting off into multiple pieces and reattaching itself to the Stegazord. There was a flash of light, and suddenly the White Ranger, complete with his own control orb, was standing next to Bobby in the cockpit.

"Good to see you again," Bobby laughed at the sight of the new ranger.

"Let's get this over with," the ranger replied coldly as he looked intently at Angor.

"DINO STEGAZORD! TAIL ATTACK!" the duo called out, and the Megazord lept up into the air. Curling itself up, just as the Stegazord had before, it began to spin at an amazing speed, slamming into Angor and causing sparks to fly out from the monster. Angor stumbled back, clearly surprised at the Megazords power, but the two rangers had only just begun.

"Let's finish this," replied the White Ranger lazily.

_Well, not much of a teamup, _Bobby surmised, _but I guess it will do for now._

"DINO STEGA-LASER!" they called out, and the Dino-Stegazord braced itself. Looking down at first, a huge blue beam of light shot out from it's chest, disintegrating the ground as it landed. Slowly, the Megazord raised it's chest pushing the beam closer and closer to Angor. Angor screamed as the laser collided with it's chest, slowly ripping it apart from it's center-point. With a mighty roar of pain, Angor collapsed to the ground in a show of sparks, and then disappeared in a cloud of fire.

But with the monster gone, so was their partnership. No sooner had the fireball appeared, than the Dragozord disengaged from the formation, leaving Bobby and his Stegazord sitting alone in the Gorge.

_Not bad for our first proper Megazord fight,_ Bobby thought as he leapt out of the Stegazord, and waved to it as it waddled off to rejoin the other zords.

"Bobby!"

Bobby turned around to see Conner and Ethan, as well as Kira and Tommy running towards him.

"Power Down." he called as the suit disappeared from his body, watching as his team mates did the same.

"That was awesome dude!" Conner told him, giving him a pat on the back.

Bobby smiled as the other all congratulated him, but then looked over at Kira,who was staring at the point of the large Megazord battle.

"I don't get it," she decided, "one minute he's fighting us, the next he's working with Bobby and blowing up Messogog's freaks."

"Well whoever he is he could use some anger management," surmised Ethan.

They all nodded in agreement.

"So Dr. O," Conner asked, "what was with the whole Super-Dino power thing that I did?"

Tommy paused for a moment, contemplating an answer.

_I guess it really was news to him._

"Look, there's more to the dino powers than what you can access. I think Bobby accessed the same power that Conner did when he took back the Stegazord. It would take some sheer mental will to unlock it's power though. All I really know is that you guys are only beginning to unlock your full potential."

"I like the sound of that," agreed Ethan.

They began to walk back to the cars, both Dr. O and Kira had brought theirs along to the gorge.

"Hey Kira," Conner said as they reached the cars, "can we swing past the warehouses, I left Dr. O's fossil finder there."

"Don't worry about," Tommy replied, "You guys head home and get some rest, I'll get the fossil finder."

"I'll come with you," Bobby decided, "it's on the way to the Cyberspace anyway."

Tommy nodded and the pair of them hopped into Tommy's jeep.

"I just hope Trent's okay," they heard Conner say as they hopped into Kira's yellow Beetle, "I just sent him a message but..."

"I'm sure he's fine." reassured Kira as she closed the car door and drive the two boys back into town.

Dr. O and Bobby just shot each other knowing glances as they started the car and headed to the warehouse.

***Dino Thunder***

"So I take it from how everyone was acting that either they took things really well or you didn't tell them." surmised Tommy as the pair of them pull up to the warehouse.

"The second unfortunately," Bobby admitted, "when I finally plucked up the courage to tell them, Angor appear."

"Bad timing huh?"

"Yeah."

The pair of them slowly made their way to the warehouse. The Dragozord had really done a number on it. The entire second level was now scattered around the district, and even from outside Bobby could tell that part of the first floor ceiling had collapsed.

"That was one angry Zord," Bobby decided as they reached the wreckage.

"It wasn't meant to be," Tommy explained, as he shifted some debris to reach the door, "whatever Trent was doing to it, it made it just as evil as the gem."

He found a large slab of cement blocking the original doorway. He tried to shove it aside, but it wouldn't budge.

"Here" Bobby told him, "let me try."

He stood in front of the slab for a moment, and then, with a mighty punch, released a shock wave that shattered the slab.

"Nice work," smiled Tommy as he looked at Bobby's handy work, "you're starting to get the hang of it."

"We all are I think," Bobby replied as they entered the building.

This was where things would get dangerous. It was a miracle that the building was still standing at all, and if Bobby or Dr. O nudged anything wrong, there was a chance that the whole complex could come down on them.

_Plus, _Bobby rationalised, _there's also an evil white ranger lurking around waiting to fossilise us._

The reached a small open area, only to see Tommy's fossil finder sitting on a tripod, attached to a very strange looking device.

"What's all this?" Tommy asked in confusion as he surveyed the equipment.

But before he could get a good look, there was a load THUD sound, followed by a groan. Bobby and Dr. O spun around, only to see Trent, unmorphed, leaning up against some barrels.

"Trent!" Tommy called out as he rushed to Trent's aid, "are you okay?"

_NO TOMMY! IT"S A TRAP!_

"Tommy," Bobby urged quietly, "I suggest you step away from him."

"Bobby he's hurt, maybe can help him."

Trent groaned some more as Tommy tried to help him to his feet.

"Tommy get away from him, he's too dangerous!"

"He's not morphed Bobby! Maybe we can help him before-"

But Tommy never got to finish that sentence. At that moment he was thrown backwards and into a pile of barrels as Trent was engulfed in light. When the light faded,the evil White Ranger was standing in his place.

"Okay," weezed Tommy as he jumped to his feet, "you can say I told you say later."

"HaHaHa," laughed the White Ranger, "Fight or perish rangers."

"That's if we get a later," Bobby decided as he ran to Tommy's side

"This is not going to be pretty."

The pair of them lifted their arms and summoned their morphers.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!"

They summoned their weapons the second they morphed and charged. Tommy reached him first, the two rangers weapons meeting with a shower of sparks. Taking a blow to the stomach, Tommy ducked the white Rangers kick, letting him knock over some barrels instead. Seizing his chance, Bobby leapt into the air, slashing his Stega-Blade at their white nemesis while his back was turned. But he was just a second too late. Spinning around, the white ranger parried his blow and returned with a powerful kick, sending Bobby flying across the room. Jumping up to his feet, Bobby ran back across the room to see Dr. O taking on Trent on a set of stairs. Raising his legs to avoid the Drago Sword, Tommy leapt off the stairs only for Trent to kick him aside. And right in front of the device.

"You're the one who needs help," chuckled the White Ranger as he started flipping switches.

_NO!_ Bobby realised, _If Tommy gets hit by that he'll get encased in amber. Screw what's meant to happen! No one deserves that!_

"Hey Whitey!" Bobby called out as he leapt forward, "Here's a Merry Christmas!"

He whipped out his Thundermax sabre and fired at Trent. The White Ranger dived out of the way, but Bobby had never intended to hit him. The beams rocketed into the machine with explosive power, causing the machine to disappear in a flaming curtain.

"Not a bad move Green Ranger," replied Trent coldly, "I guess I'll be seeing you again."

And with that, he super-sped away.

"Tommy!" Bobby called out as he ran over to the Doctor, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," reassured Dr. O as Bobby helped him to his feet, "can't say the same for my fossil finder though."

they both looked at the flaming wreckage of what they'd gone to the warehouse to retrieve.

"Yeah," Bobby replied, "Sorry about that."

***Dino Thunder***

"So what was it that that thing was going to do to you?" Kira asked them the next day.

They were all sitting around the Dino-Cave, waiting for Tommy and Hayley to finish scanning the destroyed equipment, "freeze you or something?"

"Not exactly," replied Hayley as she looked over their findings, "it's more like it was going to fossilise him, fuse him into some sort of Amber-like substance."

"Good thing he didn't get me with it," Tommy surmised as he picked up the scorched remains of what had once been one of his fossil finders, "from what I can tell it would have kept me alive in there, but I'd hate to have found out what happened if you then tried to break me out of it."

_Only keep you trapped in your morphed state for the next few months, but hey, no more grading papers right?_

"A palaeontologist fossilised in Amber?" asked Ethan, "am I the only one who sees the irony in that?"

"Good thing Bobby was there to stop it right?" smiled Conner

"Yeah," agreed Kira, eyeing bobby quite suspiciously, "lucky. There's been a few moments like that though, haven't there Bobby? Been in the right place at the right time? It's almost as if you've known what was going to happen?"

"What?" asked Hayley, obviously trying to cover for Bobby, "you talking like a sixth sense? That's crazy."

"Like when we freed Dr. O," Kira continued, "you knew that Zeltrax's attack didn't hurt him. Or exactly what happened to Ethan when he was sucked into a video game. Or even just today, you knew what happened to Cassidy even though there was no way you could have seen her since waking up. What's going on Bobby?"

"Well at least with Cassidy he probably already-"

"Hayley," Bobby cut in quietly, "you don't need to cover for me. It's time I told them."

Both Conner and Ethan were looking at Bobby now too, more with worry than concern.

"Bobby?" Kira asked, with a look of concern in her eyes, "what's going on?"

Bobby sighed.

_Well, if this is how they find out, then I guess it's meant to be._

"You guy's are going to want to sit down," he told them

The three rangers grabbed a chair each by the computer console, Bobby standing in the centre of the room. Tommy was leaning in the stairwell, ready to deal with the aftermath, and Hayley was sitting over at the table with the fossil finder, with a worried look on her face.

_Well, here it goes._

"The first thing you guys show know about me is that I'm not from this world..."


	10. Truth and Consequences

_**Truth and Consequences**_

"So let me get this straight," Kira said slowly, leaning forward in her chair and staring Bobby down with a look of caution in her gaze, "you're from an alternate dimension, where Power Rangers is a TV series? Not only that, but in you're world, it's the year 2009, nearly 2010? You were transported here by a strange green light, and have known the outcomes of every single event since you arrived in Reefside, including Dr. O getting kidnapped, Elsa stealing the Dino Egg, and," her voice raised and suddenly became sharper as she held back her anger, "my boyfriend becoming the Evil-White-Ranger!"

Bobby hung his head. He knew this conversation wasn't going to be easy, especially with Kira. In actual fact, she was taking the news the way Bobby had expected, angrily.

"That's about the gist of it," he replied quietly, not sure how to fully respond, "yeah."

They were still sitting in the Dino-Cave, reeling in Bobby's revelation. Ethan and Conner were still sitting in the other two chairs, Ethan looked confused, possibly trying to get his head around the concept of multiple universes, while Conner looked like he'd just been asked to write a paper on quantum mechanics.

"So tell me mister "foresight", what happens now?" Kira spat angrily as she got out of her seat and slowly walked towards Bobby, "do we sweep in there and destroy the white ranger, saving the day? Does he destroy us? Or maybe we just wait around until you decide on something else for us to do?!"

Bobby was taken aback, by the sharp remark. Surely she didn't think...?

"Kira, I'm sorry. But I was never trying to..."

"Save it!" she snapped at him, "you let those Lizard freaks kidnap me! And Elsa get to Hayley. And Trent attack Conner, and might I add nearly kill him! And that's even assuming that you're right! That you're not just flat out crazy!"

Bobby looked around, Conner and Ethan still sitting in their chairs, Tommy leaning back, looking clearly quite worried about Bobby. Bobby could barely look over at Hayley, who looked like she was about to leap in there and shield Bobby from Kira.

_No,_Bobby thought to himself, _I've__taken__this__road,_ _I've__got__to__keep__following__it._

"Kira," he told her, gently grabbing a hold of her arm, "you've got to believe me. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

"Let go of me!" she screamed at him as she tossed Bobby's arm aside and made for the stairs, pausing as she reached the bottom. For a moment she paused, and her expression softened. She turned back to face Bobby, showing him the hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that, I just... I need some space, time to get my head around all of this. I've... I've got to get to school."

Still looking confused, she slowly climbed up the stairs back into Tommy's house, leaving the rest of them alone in an awkward silence.

After a few quiet minutes, Conner was the first to speak.

"Look," he told them softly, "I never thought I'd be the one to say this, but she's right, we need to get to school. Come on Ethe, I'll give you a lift."

Just like their yellow counterpart, the two rangers got to their feet and left the Dino-Cave. Now it was just Bobby, Dr. O and Hayley, the only people that had known about Bobby from the start.

"Hey," Hayley said warmly as she walked over to the Green ranger, still standing in the place he'd told his tale, recovering from Kira's outburst. "They'll come around."

"Will they?" Bobby replied softly, "the amount of hardship I could have saved them from, warnings I could have given. And I kept it all from them. I wouldn't blame them if they wanted me to stay away from them."

He wanted to believe Hayley, he really did. But he couldn't get the look in Kira's eyes out of his head. Haunting him, a constant reminder of his failure to help them.

"Hey you did the right thing," Tommy told him, walking over to join the huddle, "if I think back to my early days, there were no secrets on the team. There couldn't be. Zordon would tells us what we needed to hear, regardless of who else was around. When my Green Ranger powers started to fade, they all knew. And there were so many times I wished the didn't. Even now I wonder if it made them treat me differently. Like is was more fragile because my powers could cut out any second. And I still don't know if that's true or I was just imagining things."

Bobby nodded. He was right, but he didn't have to like it. When it came down to it, he still felt like he'd betrayed the trust of his friends. After so much time, the team had finally started working together, and he may have just blown that all to pieces.

He reached down to his arm and pulled off his Morpher.

"Here," he told Tommy as he held it out to him, "I think it would be best for the team if I stepped aside. I mean, I already know how this all ends so, it's not like they really need me or anything..."

Tommy looked down at the green device that Bobby held in his outstretched palm. Slowly, Tommy reached forward, as if to take it, then folded Bobby fingers back into his hand, clasping them around the Morpher.

"How about you let your team mates decide what's best for them," he told Bobby softly, "you said your self that there's plenty of stuff that's changing. And I for one think you'd be very handy to have around."

Bobby looked up at the veteran ranger, and for a moment began to realise exactly what it was that had made him such an excellent ranger leader all those years ago.

"Besides," Tommy continued with a chuckle, "I still owe for saving me from becoming and old fossil. So consider this advice repayment."

Bobby nodded slowly as he looked down at his Morpher. Tommy was right, as always. The Morpher, and the gem inside it, was given to him for a reason. It chose him. However it did it, it altered time and space so it could choose him. And if there was anyway that Bobby was going to figure out everything that was going on, it was through those powers.

_And__if__he's__right__about__anything__else,_ Bobby realised, _I__should__stop__deciding__what's__best__for__people._

"Now," Hayley told him, forcing a smile to appear between her lips, "I better give you a lift to school. Seeing as the last detention Randall gave you resulted in you all getting super powers, I'd hate to see the results of this one."

***Dino Thunder***

School that day was long. Every class Bobby had had at least one of the other rangers in it, and Bobby did his best to try and give them space. It wasn't easy. Half the classes had assigned seating, forcing Bobby to sit next to them. He kept to himself, focusing at the front, not uttering a word to his team mates. Every now and then, he could see Connor or Ethan go to say something, but stop before they made a sound and went back to work. For the first time since he'd arrived in Reefside, Bobby felt alone.

_That'll teach me to keep things from them,_ he decided, _why didn't I just come clean sooner?_

The day dragged on, and eventually ended. Heading out of English, bobby headed to his locker and pulled out the books he needed for that night.

_I still can't believe I'm keeping on top of this after all the monsters I'm fighting,_ he realised as he zipped up his bag and closed his locker. Closing the door, his greeted by the face of Conner McKnight, the red ranger leaning up against the next locker.

"Hey dude," he said quietly, as if trying to find the right words.

"Oh you're here too," came a voice behind him, and Bobby turned around to see Ethan walking towards him as well.

_Well I guess it was only a matter of time before they told me what they thought,_ Bobby rationalised as he turned to face the pair of them.

"Alright guys," he told them, "I've been waiting for this, lay it on me."

The two rangers looked confused for a moment, not quite sure what what Bobby was going on about.

"Actually dude," Conner chuckled awkwardly, "we're here to tell you we get it."

Bobby paused for a moment. This was too good to be true. After everything he'd kept from them, they still wanted him around?

"What?"

"Well I mean," Conner continued, "I wish you'd given me a heads up that Trent was going to ambush me, or that it was Trent to begin with. But hey, you saved Dr. O so..."

"So you guys aren't even weirded out by the whole "you're a TV show in my universe" thing?"

"Hey," chuckled Ethan as he put his hand on bobby's shoulder, giving him his trademark grin, "I was sucked into a video game, after that I'd believe anything."

Bobby forced a smile.

_Maybe I should have given them more credit._

"Look, dude," Conner told him purposefully, "You're our friend. Sure, you kept stuff from us. But we trust you, we're with you all the way."

Trying to hold in his joy, Bobby smiled at his friends and the pair of them made their way to the school doors.

"I just wish Kira was as understanding," he lamented as the exited the building.

"Give her time," Ethan instructed.

"Yeah, I mean she just found out her boyfriend is evil." agreed Conner, "she'll come around eventually."

"I hope so, Bobby decided, "we haven't even seen the beginning of what the White Ranger's capable of."

_And then he gets cloned, oh boy that is not going to be fun._

"Anyway," Bobby told them as they reached Conner's car, "I better head down to the Cyberspace. It's going to be really busy and Trent's about to quit out on Hayley."

_You know, it's actually nice not having to hide how much I know_

Conner and Ethan both stared blankly at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he was saying.

_Okay, maybe it's still going to take some getting use to._

_***Dino Thunder***_

"Wow you weren't kidding," gasped Ethan as the trio walked through the doors. The place was packed, and the three of them had to fight to make their way to the front counter, where Hayley was frantically running back and forth. Bobby quickly ran around the counter and started taking orders.

"Oh thank god you're here," Hayley exclaimed with a sigh of relief, "it's like Christmas in a toy-store at the moment. And where the hell is Trent?"

Bobby stopped what he was doing and turned to face Hayley.

"Uh Hayley," he told her, "don't get your hopes up about Trent. We're not going to get him back to normal for a while."

Nodding slowly, Hayley darted back to work, with Bobby doing the same. They really were getting slammed. Every now and then, Conner and Ethan had to pick up a tray and help serve.

_How are we going to do the next two months of this? _Bobby wondered as he ran over to grab another tray of coffee and bring it to another table. Just as he reached the counter, he saw Kira walk in, followed almost immediately by Trent. Kira had barely had a chance to say hi before Trent darted towards the counter with a panic striken look on his face.

"Here he comes," Bobby warned as he grabbed the tray, "and remember, you don't know a thing."

He darted across the room, clearing the further tables of empty cups. Briefly looking over his shoulder, he saw the sad look on his face as he told Hayley that he was quitting. Even though it was no longer a surprise, he could tell Hayley was disappointed. With his conversation with Hayley finished, Trent turned around and headed for the door. Bobby began to head back to the counter to continue helping Hayley, but saw Trent stop. Kira was standing in the doorway.

"Hey," he heard her say to Trent softly as Bobby moved to clear a closer table, "you okay?"

"I've just got a few things to work out," Trent replied cautiously, "I know it's sudden. It's just, something's happened to me. And if I don't tell someone, I'm going to explode."

_Please don't say you know what it is,_ Bobby silently begged as he watched the conversation unfold from the table. Over Trent's shoulder, Kira caught his eye. With an annoyed look on her face, she she sighed and looked back at Trent.

"What is it?" she replied, "you can tell me."

But before Trent could get a word out, the doors burst open, and Cassidy Cornell strutted in.

"Excuse me people, important announcement!" she called out to the entire cafe as she made her way yo the stage. "I have the scoop of the century!"

She kicked the band off the stage and stepped up to the mic, grinning.

"And as my faithful core audience I wanted to share it with you guys first. I have uncovered the identity of the one and only white ranger. And Any moment now my assistant Devon is going to come through that door with video tape evidence."

There was an awkward silence at all eyes in the room turned to the door. Moments passed, but the doors remained unopened, with no sign of any movement outside. Just when everyone was about to roll their eyes and go back to what they were doing, Devon burst through the doors, apologising profusely to Cassidy as he ran up the stage. Hopping up the steps, he looked awkwardly at the amassed crowd at then whispered something in Cassidy's ear.

Bobby chuckled as Cassidy angrily exhaled in turned to the audience, grinning awkwardly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it appears that the white ranger is... on a video camera that Devon lent to his sister."\

the whole cafe rolled their eyes and went back to themselves, while Cassidy turned back to Devon to have a very annoyed word with him.

_Well at least Trent's identity is safe until we can bring him back to our side._

Bobby finished clearing his table and hurried over to Kira, who had just noticed that Trent had slipped out the back door.

"Let me guess," she told hissed at him, "meant to happen?"

"More or less," he admitted sheepishly, before they were joined by Conner and Ethan.

"Well at least it looks like Cassidy's performance quelled the crowds." Ethan told them, "so at least there's some silver lining."

"Yeah I mean, if we leave now we might be able to catch him," agreed Conner.

"Look I'll talk to Hayley and see if she's alright with me leaving," Bobby replied, "but he's still got a head start on us. Chances are, the best way you find him will be to find trouble. He probably wouldn't be to far."

_***Dino Thunder***_

"So it looks like Conner and Ethan took it well," Tommy commented as he and Bobby turned round another corner and peered into the alley.

"Yeah," Bobby agreed as they moved on to the next one, "I guess they did."

They were walking through the city centre streets looking for Trent. The Group had split up, with conner and Ethan going with Kira, in hopes of covering more ground. All they had to do was hope that if they did run into Trent they could hold him off until the others arrived. But even that seemed easier than having to try and face Kira again.

"Look I know it seems bad now," Tommy told him, sensing Bobby's concern, "but she'll come around. You've all bonded in a way that you can't possibly imagine, at least not yet. But the important part is that you came clean, and ultimately she'll respect you for that."

Bobby nodded as he peeked into the next alleyway.

"So how are me meant to find Trent this time?" Tommy asked, changing the topic

"Honestly I can't remember," Bobby admitted, annoyed at himself, "I keep getting the feeling it's got something to do with Elsa and Zeltrax, but I can't remember how."

"Hey don't beat yourself up," the veteran ranger advised him, "it may be a TV show, but you can't be expected to remember every single little detail."

But before either of them could talk further their communicators beeped. The pair of the checked over their shoulders to make sure they weren't being watched, then ducked into the alley.

"Hey we're here Hayley," Tommy told her, "what's happening?"

"**You're not going to believe this but I just found our white ranger,"** Hayley told them through the coms, **"he's fighting Elsa and Zeltrax at the warehouse district down town."**

Bobby and Dr. O cut the communication.  
"Well I guess we better get over there," Tommy told him as the pair of them summoned their morphers, "Ready?!"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!"

The duo quickly morphed into their suits and ran towards the given location. But by the time they'd arrived Elsa and Zeltrax were gone, and the other three had already started. Conner lunged at the white ranger, sabre at the ready, but as expected, he blocked the red rangers attack effortlessly, before slicing into him with his sword. Ethan tried to save his friend, but wasn't fast enough. Trent simply turned around and sliced him across the side, sending him sprawling to the ground. Not giving him time to spare, Kira dived at him, only to have both her Ptera Grip Attacks deflected by the White Drago sword. Taking the opportunity, the White Ranger slashed at her chest, then pushed her into a wall, pinning her.

"Had enough?" he snarled at her as Kira desperately tried to catch her breath.

"Not a chance in hell," she growled back, "I'm not losing you! Or losing to you!"

Suddenly, Kira began to glow. The white diamonds on her suit were stretching outwards, and sheet sprouted out beneath her arms. She let out a high pitched cry, as she allowed the power of her dinogem to take over her body.

"SUPER DINO MODE!" she roared at the white ranger as she threw him off of her with tremendous force, slashing her across the chest with a furious swipe and sending him rolling across the ground.

"Oh I'm not done with you yet," she snarled at him as she lept into the air, firmly grabbing his neck between her ankles.

There was only one word Bobby had for the transformation that Kira had just undertaken, Majestic. With the grace of a natural flyer, Kira soared through the air, dragging Trent along with her feet. It was beautiful, and Bobby knew that he would never be able to look at Kira the same way again.

Seizing the opportunity, Kira let go over the ranger, hurling him into a stack of barrels with the very loud crash. But it wasn't enough to stop the white ranger. Even as Kira was turning around to make another run, Trent had already gotten to his feet.

"You'll pay for that!" he screamed at her as he whipped out his drago-sword, conjuring arrows into the air. With a flick of his wrist, they soared towards her, exploding on impact. Even with the new resilience of super-dino mode, Kira couldn't take it all. There was a flash of light, and Kira crashed to the ground, back in her regular suit.

_Oh to hell with this!_

Bobby dived forward, along with with Conner, Ethan and Tommy, standing between the White Ranger and their fallen team mate.

"Not so fast!" he called to to his opponent as they squared off.

"Lasers!" Conner ordered, and the four of them reached for their blasters. But by the time they had pulled the triggers, Bobby could already hear the white ranger chuckling. He dropped into a parry stance, instantly blocking the barrage. But before any of them could react, the white ranger spun around and sent the full furry of their attack flying into them, blasting them to the ground.

Bobby and the others groaned as they lay on the ground, defeated once more.

But Kira wasn't done.

"THAT"S ENOUGH!" she roared as she charged at the white ranger. But unarmed and now underpowered, she was no match. Bobby barely saw the evil ranger shift as he blocked Kira's first attack with his forearm, then grabbing her and locking her up in an arm bar.

"You're a little out of your league don't you think." the ranger chuckled sinisterly at the helpless yellow ranger. Kira cried out as he twisted her arm around again, forcing her to face him. Then, with all the wind up he needed, her cut his blade across her chest. Sparks flew as the white drago-sword ran across the ranger suit, sending Kira soaring into their air. All Bobby could hear was the white ranger chuckling as Kira finally descended and slammed into the ground. Still not ready to give up, Kira slowly got to her feet, but it was beyond pointless. The white ranger had already raised his sword, once again conjuring his energy arrows out of thin air, cackled maniacal over Kira's cries as they shot towards her, exploding in a ball of flame and sending her to the ground one final time. Kira's suit flashed as it disappeared, leaving the young rocker lying on the ground, nursing her stomach and powerless.

"Get away from her!" Bobby roared as he leapt to his feet, Stega-blade in hand and closely followed by the others. But he barely got anywhere.

"Not now," yawned the white ranger, as he swatted Bobby away. "Mommy and Daddy are talking."

But Bobby wasn't going to stop there, leaping to his feet, he charged again, just as Trent was done with Conner and Ethan

"You just never learn," sighed the white ranger as he effortlessly blocked Bobby's blade with his own, "I guess I'll just have to make sure the lesson gets through."

Without a seconds hesitation, the white ranger spun Bobby's out of the way and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Then to make sure Bobby stayed down, he fired a volley of arrows that hit him in mid air and exploded before he'd even hit the ground, throwing him out of morph.

With his other annoyances dealt with, Trent turned his attention back to Kira.

"I'll deal with you in a moment," he chuckled as he casually knelt over to Kira, who was still curled up in pain, "well Yellow ranger, time to say goodbye."

He grabbed her hand and wrenched her upwards, ready to land the killing blow. But the second he saw her face, her froze.

"K...K...Kira?" he stammered, all bravado now gone from his voice, "I...I... ARGH!"

Trent clasped his head as he screamed in pain, stumbling back from Kira. In an attempt to seize the moment, Bobby tried to stand, but the pain in his ribs was to strong, making him buckle over gasping for air. But Conner and Ethan were still able. The dynamic duo leapt to their feet and ran over to the white ranger.

"You ready?" Conner asked

"Oh Yeah!"  
"SUPER DINO MODE!" they called together as they began to glow, protruding the same spikes the Kira had previously. Wasting no time at all, they began to wail on Trent. The pair of them continued to leap into the air and deliver blow after blow of raw, powerful aggression into Trent. Conner's strength was more refined, using the enormous power of the tyrannosaurus where he had to it mask where he didn't. Ethan on the other hand, channelling the powerful mass of the Triceratops, could best be described as a bull-dozer, not giving Trent chance to recover as he was overwhelmed but sheer brute force. The two boys roared as they landed the final blow, causing Trent's suit to briefly overload as a fireball erupted from him. But as quickly as the power had come, the boy's suits began to glow and returned to normal. With the white Ranger now severely weakened, the boys turned around and prepared for another round. But the white ranger was already in retreat.

"I'll be back!" was all he could mutter before speeding off, leaving the five rangers alone in the district.

With the air finally returning to Bobby's lungs, he got to his feet, watching as the others powered down. They all ran over to Kira, who was now shaking from her brush with death.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked as he and Tommy helped her up. Now that she was standing Bobby could see just how severe her injuries were. Although her ranger suit had managed to take most of it, she had a nasty bruise on her calf, and was still hunched over to condense her the pain in her stomach. She was clutching her wrist as well, probably strained from when the fully morphed Trent had powerfully yanked her upwards. But everything else considered, she could have come out of it a lot worse.

"Yeah," she replied as she looked over at where Trent had fled, "I'll be fine."

Bobby looked at her, the confusion and concern splashed across her face.

"Look Kira-"

"Bobby, just don't,okay?" she replied as she began to walk off.

"Give her time dude," Ethan advised as they watched Kira walk out of sight, "she'll come around."

Bobby bit his lip as he looked over to where Kira had fallen. Ethan was right, she could come around, but that didn't help any of them in the present, especially not her.

"No, I need to fix this," he replied before turning back to his friends, "you guys go on ahead."

Both Conner and Ethan looked concerned, but Dr. O put his hands on his shoulders. He knew that Bobby had to do this.

Nodding goodbye to the others, he ran off after Kira. He was still a bit winded from the battle, so anything other than a light jog was too difficult, but luckily Kira was walking slowly.

"Wait up," he called to her when she came into view.

Kira sighed and turned around, waiting patiently for Bobby to catch up to her.

"I told you save it," she said softly, looking out at the road.

"I know," Bobby puffed as he recovered from his run, "but you need to hear this. I think I know how we can save Trent."

Kira's head snapped around to look at him, eyes now wide open.

"What?"

"He's going to call you," Bobby explained as he finally stopped wheezing, "ask to meet, tell you what's going on."

"Okay, slow down," she told him briskly, "I'm still getting used to the whole freaky TV world thing."

"Sorry. Well, when he tells you, you go off to get the others, and he gets kidnapped by Messogog, but if we bring him with us to Dr. O's, we might be able to figure out how to save him."

Kira was silent. Bobby knew that it was a lot to take in. But he was going to help her save Trent, whether she let him or not. He owed her that much. But before she properly had time to answer, Jimmy Eat World's "The Middle" started playing in her pocket. She curiously raised her eyebrow and fished her phone from her pocket, gasping as she looked at the screen.

"It's Trent," she stammered, "umm, give me a sec."

She quickly walked away for a moment, pulling her phone up to her ear as she did. Bobby watched as the short conversation took place. The look of confusion on her face as she spoke to the person who had just tried to kill her, the concentration it took to pretend everything was normal.

_I just hope I'm doing the right thing._

After a few minutes Kira put her phone away and walked back to Bobby

"You were right," she told him, "every bit of it."

"Look, Kira," Bobby began, "I know this a lot to take in right now, and you can go back to biting my head off when this is over, I don't blame you for wanting to. But if you want to save Trent you're going to need my help."

Kira looked back at the road, contemplating her options.

"Okay," she told him with a nod, "we're meeting by the lake. I just hope you're right about all of this."

_***Dino Thunder***_

It was a beautiful day. The few clouds in the sky lazily floated along the light blue backdrop. There was a cool breeze, slowly brushing along the trees. As they reached where Trent was sitting, they could see some ducks, floating across the water without a care in the world. It was a shame they were going to sour the mood.

"Hey," Kira said quietly as she walked over to her boyfriend, "where'd you run off to today?"

She sat down next to him, tenderly placing her hand over his.

Bobby hung back, by the tree. He knew this wasn't something he should be there for, above all else was Kira's privacy. But she knew he was there, and he'd step in when the time arose.

"Sorry I shouldn't have just taken off like that." Trent replied meekly

"Trent, I can't help you unless you tell me."

Trent nodded and opened up his sketchbook.

"Dreaming about the white ranger?" she asked, trying to hold everything in.

"I wish I had a choice," Trent sighed as he pulled up his sleeve, showing her his Dino gem. There it was, confirmation. Trent was the white ranger, just like Bobby had told her. Bobby watched as he saw Kira gulp down, staring her proof in the face.

Kira took a deep breath and looked at her boyfriend.

"I know," she told him

"What?!" Trent replied, "How!?

"It doesn't matter right now. We need to get you somewhere safe."

Trent stared at her for a moment.

"But I nearly annihilate you." he stammered, "you can just put that behind you?"

"I'm not saying it's easy, but in the end you didn't. That's gotta mean something right?"

"I can't help it. The gem it's... it's changed me. I can't take it off or control what I'm doing."

Kira paused for a moment, taking it all in.

"Okay, I'm gonna take you to Conner and Ethan."

"Why them?"

Kira looked sheepishly down at the ground, still in disbelief of what was happening.

"Well, because..."

"Wait them too?"

"Yeah, hard to believe, but true."

Bobby took that at as his moment. Stepping out of the trees, he moved up behind the couple.

"Trent look," he told the surprised white ranger, "we're your friends, and we want to help you. But you've got to give us the chance."

Trent looked straight at Bobby. After everything that he'd done, to both Bobby and Kira, the pair were willing to help him. Now they just had to hope he'd accept it.

To Bobby's relief, Trent slowly nodded his head.

"Alright, let's get moving," Bobby decided, "Mesogog's after you and he can't be far behind."

The trio headed straight into the woods, not wasting any time.

"So how exactly do you plan on reversing what's happening to Trent?" Kira whispered to Bobby as they headed through the trees.

"I have a few ideas but I haven't really figured that out yet." he admitted

But before the conversation could go further, a strange wind flew through the woods, sending chills up their spine. There was only one time that they would feel that wind.

"Messogog," Kira gasped, trying to remain calm.

"They must have found us already," Bobby agreed, looking around, "we've gotta keep moving."  
Kira nodded swiftly and grabbed Trent by the arm. The three picked up the pace, moving more briskly, eventually moving into a run. Bobby could hear the Tyrannodrones growl as they pursed maybe 50 meters behind them. All Bobby could do was listen as the darted through the foliage, but he could hear their feet thundering towards them, and they were gaining.

But before they could contemplate it any more, three drones came from around and jumped in front of them. Quick as a flash, Kira and Bobby leapt in front. Kira ducked under the incoming attack, then shot out her leg to hit it in the side. Not wasting a moment, she leaped into the air and kicked downwards, sending it crashing into he ground. Bobby did the same, blocking the first attack and driving his fist into the drones chest. Using his blocking arm, he flipped it round, twisting the drone into an arm bar before sending it spinning towards the ground. He and Kira turned, both charging at the last drone. As if in synch, they both leaped into the air, raising their legs as they flew, colliding with the drone at both sides and knocking it down for the count.

With their attackers taken care of, Kira turned to Bobby and Trent.

"There's more coming and their catching up," she panted as she moved behind them to face the incoming horde, "get Trent and run."

Bobby realised what Kira was doing and stepped in front of her.

"Kira don't do this," he told her, grabbing her arms, "there's too many of them."

But she just shot him an angrily look.

"I'll be fine," she retorted, "right now we need to keep Trent out of Mesogog's hands."

Bobby opened his mouth to complain, but she never gave him the chance.

"BOBBY GO!"

Taking a deep breath, Bobby turned back to Trent and then ran further into the woods.

"She'll be okay right?" Trent asked as the darted through the trees.

"I hope so," Bobby admitted as he lifted his communicator up to his mouth. "Hayley we have a situation in the woods. Mesogog's after Trent and Kira's holding off a horde of Tyrannodrones, we need backup now!"

"Please," came a voice above them, "backup's not going to help you."

Bobby and Trent froze in their tracks. Chills ran all down Bobby's spine as he recognised the voice. Slowly, the pair looked upwards and saw Elsa lazily balancing on a tree branch, leaning against the trunk.

"Sorry boys," she smirked, "but this is the end of the line."

"You're not getting him Elsa," Bobby warned, stepping in front of Trent, "I beat you once and I can do it again."

"Yeah," she chuckled again, "because I totally came alone this time."

She indicated behind them, and as Bobby and Trent turned around, Zeltrax stepped into the clearing.

"It will be good to cause your demise green ranger." Zeltrax chuckled as he readied his axe and shield.

Realising the odds he was up against, Bobby turned to Trent.

"Trent," he told him softly, "go over there and stay down."

"But I can help you."

"No, you can't. You need to stay out of this and keep calm. Trust me."

Trent looked at Bobby, trying to understand what he was doing. Nodding his head slowly, he ran off into the nearby bushes and hid behind them.

"I'll deal with you in a moment," Elsa grinned maniacally as she hopped down from the tree.

_Okay Bobby you can do this, Just play defensive until the others arrive. You can do that_

Bobby turned to face both of his foes, standing defiantly with his Morpher raised.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!" he called out as he activated his Morpher. His Stega Blade was already in his hand when his suits appeared, and was ready to take them on. But as much as he thought he was, he simply wasn't ready for what was about to happen.

Zeltrax rushed him. Axe raised, the cyborg hurled towards him, barely giving Bobby a chance to get out of the way. Seizing her chance Elsa leapt behind him, slashing across his torso with her sword and sending him flying. He barely had the chance to get to his feet before they returned again. This time, bobby managed to block Zeltrax's attack, turning around to put the cyborg between himself and Elsa. But all Elsa had to do was leap over him. Landing on Zeltrax's shoulders, she propelled herself forwards, barely giving Bobby a chance to block. But his near miss simply gave Zeltrax more time. As Bobby spun around to throw Elsa off of him, Zeltrax charged, driving his axe into Bobby's back. The blow sent Bobby flying, slamming him into the ground with a load thud.

"Poor little green ranger," Elsa chuckled, "aren't the big kids playing nice with him?"

_Okay Bobby, so that didn't work. Maybe the best defense is a good offense. The others can do it, and you've done it before. Now seems like as good a time as ever._

Bobby brought himself to his feet, ready for another round.

"Looks like it's time for me to pull out the big guns," Bobby decided, "SUPER DINO MODE!"

Bobby shifted into a fighting stance, waiting for the power to flow through him. This was it, the ultimate power of the Dino Gems, about to be unleashed on Zeltrax and Elsa. But nothing happened.

Bobby looked down on himself as he examined a suit. No flowing power, no spikes, nothing.

"What?"

"Aww look at that Zeltrax," Elsa cackled, "he thinks he's powerful."

"Then remind him of what true power is!"

The due raised their weapons and arc's of lightning shot out from their blade. The bolts cackled as the crashed in to Bobby's suits, causing spikes to fly as he was thrown to the ground. Mesogog's dynamic duo then proceeded to slowly walk towards the downed ranger.

"Well what can I say?" Elsa asked with a sinister grin, "it's a shame I don't have time to make this last longer."

She raised her sword to finish him off, but never got a chance to swing.

"NOOO!" Bobby heard as he looked up to see Trent crash tackle into Elsa.

"TRENT! NO!"

But it was too late. Elsa and Trent crashed into the ground, with Elsa rolling along the ground and landing on her feet.

"Idiot!" she snarled as she lifted her blade angrily and unleashed wave lightning. The bolts cracked as they zigzagged through the air. Trent screamed as as it pulsed through his body, then threw him backwards with a loud BANG. Bobby tried to get up and run to his friends aid, but Zeltrax slammed his foot on Bobby's chest, keeping him pinned.

"Well, well," she chuckled as she walked over to the fallen Trent, "I think it's time that I took back my master's gem."

But Trent just looked up at her with a dark look in his eyes.

"You'd think that," he replied as he got to his feet, "But you'd be wrong."

_No Trent, come on, you can fight this. You can beat this!_

Trent laughed as he through a punch forward, his fist colliding his Elsa's chest. There was a flash of light, and Elsa was thrown backwards, crashing into Zeltrax and freeing Bobby. Bobby leapt to his feet and looked over to where Trent was standing. But Trent wasn't there any more. Standing in his place, just as Bobby had feared, was the White Ranger.

The evil ranger chuckled as he drew his Drago-sword.

"My turn."

Faster than they eye, the white ranger shot forward, capturing Elza and Zeltrax in a blinding whirlwind. The pair screamed in pain as the white drago-sword slashed their bodies repeatedly, before Trent finally backed off, letting them fall to the ground in a shower of sparks. Zeltrax was the first to rise, and steadily helped Elsa to her feet.

"We will be back white ranger, and we'll finish you for good!" Zeltrax roared as he and Elsa disappeared through an invisiportal, leaving Bobby alone with the White Ranger.

The ranger turned, letting Bobby look directly at the crimson visor of the helmet. Trent was gone, at least for now, and unless Bobby could think of a way to bring him back, he was stuck with the white ranger.

"So I'm guessing you want a turn?" the ranger chuckled as he slowly stepped towards Bobby.

_Okay, just got to hold him off until the others get here. Their super-din"o powers should be able to take him down._

"It's like you read my mind," Bobby challenged as he drew his blaster and lunged forward. He kept pulling the trigger, not giving the White ranger a chance to retaliate. Finally closing the gap, he switched to his Stega-Blade, slashing his opponent across the chest. The white ranger gave an angry grunt as he stumbled backwards from the blow.

"That's the second time today that one of you has gotten the better of me," he commented, "looks like I'm going to have to stop playing nice. WHTIE DRAGO SWORD!"

He flipped around his sword and fired a blast from the hilt. But Bobby was ready for it, leaping backwards just the blast hit the ground. Flipping through the air, Bobby landed on a tree branch and get ready for the next round. But as he looked around the clearing where they'd been fighting, the White Ranger was no where to be seen.

"What?"

"Looking for me?' chuckled a deep sinister voice behind Bobby.

The green ranger barely had a chance to turn around before the White ranger cut across his body with the blade. Bobby was sent flying, but before he'd even landed the White ranger was on the ground. Disappearing in a blur of white, he started to run circles around the green ranger, each time striking again and again with the sword. Bobby screamed as sparks began to fly from his suit as it took more and more punishment.

"Maybe you should think about a new career path," the ranger chuckled around Bobby. Suddenly, the blurring circle around Bobby disappeared, and the White Ranger appeared right next to him. With the little energy he had left, Bobby swung a punch, but the White ranger lazily blocked it with his forearm.

"this just doesn't seem to be your thing," he finished as he spun around and kicked Bobby in the stomach, forcing him to de-morph as he collided with a tree. Bobby struggled to his feet and put up a guard, but he was spent. He was still tired from his first fight in the morning, and after Elsa, Zeltrax and a second round with the white ranger, he could barely stand.

"Pathetic," the white ranger commented, "you're barely on your feet. You don't have to power to defeat me."

But Bobby just smiled as he looked behind the white ranger.

"Maybe not, but they do."

"WHAT!?" the white ranger spun around to see Conner, Ethan, Kira and Dr. O, with their weapons assembled.

"Z-REX BLASTER!" they called out as the got into position, "FIRE!"

The cannon boomed as a blast of energy erupted from the barrel. The white ranger never had a chance to react as the blaster detonated on contact, and the white ranger disappeared in a ball of flame. When the smoke finally cleared, Trent was lying on the ground.

"Power down!" they four rangers called as their suits disappeared, and Kira ran forward.

"TRENT!"

"Dude you okay?" Conner asked as he and Ethan ran over and helped Bobby to his feet.

"Yeah," he puffed as he massaged his aching ribs, "I'm okay."

He looked over to Trent who was getting helped by Kira to his feet.

"What happened?" he asked as he looked around, and Bobby could see the fear in his eyes. Not of Messogog, but himself. Trent looked over and saw Bobby leaning against the tree, panting heavily.

"No," he gasped, "he didn't!"

Dr. O looked over at Trent with a quizzical look.

"He?"

"The voice in gem, the one who takes over. He told me he could help. I tried to fight it but it just took over!"

Kira gently placed her hand on Trent's shoulder, trying to swallow her own fear as she attempted to calm Trent down.

"Hey it's okay." she told him, "It's over now."

"No it's to late," he said sadly, "the gem's already taken over just like he said.."

"Who said?"

"Look it doesn't matter," Trent snapped as he threw Kira's hand off of him, "I'm sorry. But I can feel it, in my head, whispering to him. He's getting stronger, and I don't know how long I can hold him off."

He looked over the woods, and Bobby could see panic begin to flood his eyes.

"I need to go, it's not safe to be around me."

Kira stepped forward again, trying desperately to console her boyfriend.

"Trent let us, help you."  
"LOOK I SAID NO!" he screamed as he backed away from her. "I need to go, please. I don't want to hurt anyone else."

Still shaking from his experience, Trent turned and darted into the woods, leaving a teary Kira behind. The yellow rangers looked on as her boyfriend disappeared into the trees.

"Let's just go home," she said quietly as her bottom lip quivered, turning away from the woods and walking towards the road.

Bobby watched her shuffle along, head down.

_It wasn't meant to be this way, it wasn't meant to be this hard for her. _

"Kira.." he started as he stepped towards her, but she stopped in her tracks and spun around to meet him.

"Let me guess," she snapped, her eyes red, puffy and filling with tears, "meant to happen right? Was going to be like this!? Trent was going to bail and I couldn't do anything to stop him?! Well that's just great! Good to know that there was nothing I could do!"

She turned back and stormed into the woods, leaving Bobby and the others alone in the clearing. He'd tried to fix it, to make it better. But all he'd done was make things worse.

_And now,_ as slowly walked back towards Reedside, _I don't think she'll ever forgive me._

**Authors Note:**I know, I know. It's been ages. I wish I could give a better excuse other than "I've been busy," but sadly that's all there is to it. And annoyingly, this chapter has been sitting on my computer, ¾ finished for the last 4 months. All I can say to my faithful and patient readers is to keep being patient. I want to get this story done. But I don't know how long it will take. But I want to, and I will. Thank you all for being patient. I'm actually hoping to get the next chapter out in a few days. But I don't know. Once again, thank you all for your patience, and I hope I don't test it for too much longer.


End file.
